A New Path Traveled
by KakashiKrazed
Summary: What might have been different if Itachi had followed through with his promise to take Kakashi away after he released him from his Tsukuyomi? This is my twisted version of what might have been.
1. A Fallen Leaf's Promise

Chapter One

A Fallen Leaf's Promise

Itachi and Kisame stood across the water from Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma were either side of Kakashi with their eyes clenched shut. Meanwhile, Kakashi was on his knees, gasping for air and glaring at the Akatsuki members from beneath his unruly silver hair.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. After seventy-two hours of torture in the Spirit realm of his Tsukuyomi, Kakashi had survived. He was indeed strong for someone not of the true Uchiha bloodline. And through all of it, he gave away nothing of the location of the nine-tailed brat.

Kisame sneered. "I didn't so much as tremble after you used that skill on me."

Itachi shrugged and glanced at the blue-skinned man. "You only experienced a few hours in that realm. Kakashi Hatake suffered through three days."

Kisame's eyes widened as Itachi continued. "And Kakashi's level of pain was triple what I exposed you to." Itachi's mouth turned up at the corners. "There's more to him then I expected."

"Humph. So what now?"

Itachi sighed and looked back toward the three ninjas. "Kisame – we'll take Kakashi with us. As for the others – make them disappear."

Kisame's bared his pointed teeth in a cruel grin. "Gladly, Itachi."

Kisame raised his sword and leaped toward the three Konoha ninjas, swinging his blade to take out the two still standing. The swing never connected with his targets as his body was propelled backward by a well placed kick from a newly arrived combatant.

Kisame skidded to a stop next to Itachi and snarled. "Who the hell are you?"

Standing between them and Kakashi was a tall man dressed in a green pantsuit with eyebrows that seemed to have a life of their own. His dark hair was styled with a short bowl cut, and Itachi narrowed his eyes – recognizing the man even before his loud proclamation.

"I am the proud beast of the Hidden Leaf Village! I – am Guy!" The man took an exaggerated defensive stance, balanced on one foot. "And I will not let you kill my companions!"

Kisame snickered. "You dress funny – but you'll bleed all the same."

Kakashi let out a moan and fell forward, unconscious. His body began sinking, but Guy quickly bent and scooped him out of the water. He turned toward where Kurenai and Asuma still stood with their eyes firmly closed and spoke to them.

"Asuma – Kurenai – open your eyes."

Kurenai swallowed. "But Kakashi warned us not to – because of the sharingan."

Guy laughed without humor. "Just look anywhere but his face and you'll be fine. Having done battle with Kakashi over the years, I have learned this is the only way to defeat the sharingan."

Asuma and Kurenai agreed with his logic, and then opened their eyes. Guy stepped toward them and placed Kakashi in Kurenai's care. "You need to take Kakashi to the hospital – Asuma and I will keep these two busy until the reinforcements I called arrive."

Kurenai nodded, and gripped Kakashi around his waist. "OK."

Kisame shifted his sword in his hand, readying himself for battle. Itachi sighed and addressed the Konoha ninjas. "I'm afraid we don't have time for this now."

Kisame lowered his sword and frowned. "Oh, but my thirst for a fight has been ignited, Itachi . . ."

"Remember our mission, Kisame. It wouldn't do to be injured at this time." Itachi switched his attention back to the ninjas across from them. "Tell Kakashi we _will_ meet again – he has peaked my curiosity."

Kisame laughed. "I wouldn't want to be him."

The two Akatsuki members disappeared – leaving the Konoha ninja alone on the water.

-----

* * *

Days had passed, and still Kakashi was in the hospital. Guy had never seen his rival this injured before and, not for the first time, he wondered about this Spirit Realm Itachi spoke of – and just what Kakashi may have undergone there. He paused outside the door to Kakashi's room to compose himself. After all – he owed it to his rival to make sure he had a positive attitude before his daily visit.

He pulled the door open and was about to announce his presence with his usual flourish, when he took in the sight of Kakashi putting his uniform shirt on. The Fifth Hokage was standing at the end of the hospital bed with her hands clenched into tight fists. Guy could sense the power behind each of her words – and he caught himself trembling a bit as he listened.

"Kakashi, if I have to, I'll break both your legs to keep you from leaving this room."

Kakashi continued calmly buttoning his shirt while he turned his head toward Tsunade to reply. "Do you truly think that would solve anything, Hokage?"

The two locked eyes and Guy felt the air nearly crackle with their energy. After a few more tense moments, Tsunade turned away. Kakashi's voice was soft, but the firmness of his words was unmistakable.

"As long as those two are out there, Naruto and Sasuke are in danger. The Third Hokage charged me with their safety. His death does not release me from that duty."

Guy watched Tsunade's shoulders sag slightly in acknowledgment of his rival's words. "Kakashi – don't forget those two aren't just fixated on Naruto or Sasuke."

Guy watched Kakashi tense and his right hand clench into a tight fist. "That's not something that's easily forgotten, Hokage. However – it is also not something I should allow to keep me from my tasks."

Kakashi pulled his vest on, bowed stiffly to the Hokage, turned toward the door and left. Guy tried to catch his friend's attention as he walked past him – but Kakashi must have been concentrating on his next task too hard . . . why else would he have ignored him? Guy smiled – he had to admit Kakashi could even make arguing with the Hokage seem cool.

The Hokage's voice drew Guy's attention back to the room. "Has he always been like this?"

Guy grinned at her. "Mistress Hokage, Kakashi is . . .well . . . Kakashi!"

She turned toward the window and sighed. "Yes – that he is."

-----

* * *

Even with Tsunade's healing touch, Kakashi was still feeling the after effects of his time spent in the Spirit Realm at the hands of Itachi. Although physically healed, his spirit was still raw. But that couldn't be helped. He'd already spent too much time out of action.

Kakashi hoped he'd feel more like himself after a visit to the bath house. A soak in the hot water could sometimes fix even what a healer could not. With that thought firmly in mind, Kakashi headed across the bridge toward his favorite bath house. This was one of the few places he felt comfortable enough to remove his trademark mask.

When he was halfway across the wooden bridge, a wall of mist rose up and surrounded him.

"Dammit!" Kakashi was instantly on guard – raising his headband to expose his sharingan and pulling out his kunai – all at the same moment. The voice coming from the mist reminded him all too clearly of his experience in the Spirit Realm.

"How glad I am to see your instincts haven't been dulled by our last meeting, Kakashi Hatake."

"Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he spat out the name.

The raven-haired Itachi stepped out of the mist – his hands hidden within his Akatsuki robe while his sharingan eyes glowed in the gloom. Kakashi found his muscles tensing as the younger man slowly closed the distance between them.

_Calm down. Don't be distracted. Concentrate . . . he never travels alone . . .there!_

Kakashi spun on his heel, narrowly blocking the attack from the freakishly tall Kisame. Still – it was enough. He pushed his foe away and shifted into full combat awareness. He heard every sound – saw every movement – but still, he hadn't seen or heard Itachi until he appeared right next to him.

"Impressive, Kakashi – but still inadequate."

Itachi struck out swiftly, and Kakashi countered each strike. Settling into the battle, he soon shifted from defense to offense, and landed as many blows on Itachi as he had to deflect. In fact, one well placed kick placed Itachi far enough away that the two men paused in their fight.

Kakashi's time in the hospital gave his body a chance to physically mend – so he was glad to find his reaction times were back to normal as he battled Itachi and Kisame. In fact, at the end of this volley he wasn't even breathing hard. Perhaps he had a chance to survive this encounter after all.

"I see you've had time to recover, Kakashi Hatake . . . as such – I'm sure you would challenge Kisame and myself to the end."

The corners of Itachi's mouth turned up slightly, causing Kakashi to tighten his grip on his kunai. The fugitive ninja took a step forward, and at the same time, six additional cloaked figures came out of the mist. "But tell me, Kakashi - can you possibly defeat all of the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Dammit!" His eyes shifted from person to person – ever aware that he was being surrounded by S-class felons.

"You can sense the hopelessness now, Kakashi, I'm certain of it. It would be wisest for you to surrender and avoid serious injury."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Again he wondered what Itachi's game was. He said he would avoid serious injury – not avoid death. Kakashi's breath caught and his eyes widened with realization.

_Dear God – they aren't planning to kill me . . . they're trying to capture me! What the hell are they up to?_

Kakashi crouched, waiting for someone to attack. "What do you want from me, Itachi?"

The young Akatsuki member took another step closer. "Let's just say you will make a most exquisite bargaining chip." He took another step. "And you'll prove an entertaining distraction until that chip is needed."

Kakashi finally put all the pieces together. The Akatsuki wanted to use him to lure Naruto into their clutches. He raised his kunai to eye level.

"I'd rather die here then let you use me to get to Naruto!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is not an option."

From one breath to the next, Kakashi found himself amidst a sea of attacks. Each one meant to injure him – not kill. He struck out at each with an accuracy enhanced by the knowledge that one missed deflection would mean disaster for himself – and for Naruto. If he was lucky, this battle would be discovered before it was over – but this path was not one commonly used – a fact he was certain Itachi was aware of before setting up this ambush.

Kakashi created clones whenever he could - used substitution and escape jutsus when able – but as the battle wore on, he felt his body slowing down bit by bit. There were simply too many of the enemy keeping him far too busy. Because of this, he was unable to use his own special jutsu – the lightening blade. And then it happened – something unheard of – all eight of the Akatsuki members attacked as one.

Kakashi was able to avoid the first five hits, but the sixth landed a kunai in his lower back. Then when Kisame's massive blade hit him next, it tore away clothing and skin in a single blow – leaving Kakashi's left arm hanging useless from it's force. The blow spun him into Itachi's waiting grasp.

Itachi hissed into his ear. "It's over, Kakashi Hatake."

As Itachi tightened his grip, the faces of Sasuke and Naruto flashed through Kakashi's mind. He couldn't let this happen to them – not if he could prevent it.

A surge of energy went through him, and he found the strength to strike backward with his head while twisting his body loose of Itachi's grip. In the stunned moment that followed, Kakashi ran for his life – the pain from his wounds momentarily forgotten. His only goals – to put as much distance between himself and the Akatsuki – and to return to the safety of the main part of Konoha.

Kakashi made it to the end of the bridge, and thought for a moment that he'd succeeded, when a lone figure barred his way. The figure spoke.

"I never thought to see the day when the great Kakashi Hatake would refuse to fight."

That voice – it was straight from Kakashi's nightmares. He skidded to a stop and barely dodged the attack he knew would come. Chains swept the air where Kakashi had just been standing – the impact on the bridge in his absence sending wood and stone flying in all directions.

The newly arrived ninja raised his head just far enough for Kakashi to clearly see the headband marking him as a former ninja from the Land of Snow. The chains were fastened to an attachment made to replace the man's missing hand.

Kakashi crouched at the edge of the bridge. Never in all this time had he ever expected to see this man again – not since that mission in the Land of Snow when Kakashi cut off this ninja's hand – right after the bastard had killed his teammates at the time.

"Kogoejini!" The name hissed through Kakashi's lips.

"Heh . . . I see you survived our last encounter . . . too bad the same can't be said for your partners. I can still remember the sound of their bones breaking from the cold."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he almost physically had to push down the urge for revenge against Kogoejini. He couldn't let this latest turn of events color his decision to escape. He needed help now – and confronting Kogoejini would only be detrimental to that end. Besides – if he didn't act now, he'd never escape. But he couldn't force his left arm to comply with his need to generate hand signs – so all that was left was for him to use his sharingan to read his enemy's moves so he could use his limited tai-jutsu to escape.

Kogoejini lifted his arm to send his chain attack again, and Kakashi seized the opportunity to rush the man head on – kunai knife in place. He swept his foot out to knock the snow-ninja off balance. The move was easily dodged by the man, and Kakashi used that momentum to come in closer to Kogoejini and stab into the man's leg.

Kogoejini grunted as the blade passed through his flesh, but instead of backing away like Kakashi expected, the man leaned into his blade, burying it up to its hilt. He brought his chains down fiercely toward Kakashi's back. Kakashi rolled to miss the majority of the chains – leaving his kunai lodged in Kogoejini's thigh.

Kakashi reached to his weapons pouch for another kunai only to find the pouch had been ripped loose by one of the chains he'd tried to avoid. Unarmed and severely injured, Kakashi was just a moment too slow in his recovery from the attack. Kogoejini's chains struck out once more – this time wrapping around Kakashi's body and pulling him in until the men were eye to eye.

Kogoejini pulled Kakashi's kunai out of his thigh, and moved to plunge it into Kakashi's throat. The blade stopped a hair's width from its target – blocked by Itachi's hand.

"We need him alive, Kogoejini."

Kakashi watched the play of power between the two, and then Kogoejini dropped the kunai to the ground without a word. Itachi shifted his gaze to Kakashi.

"This battle is over."

Asuma's voice cut through the mist. "What is going on here?"

The gathered Akatsuki members turned as one toward the group of Konoha elite jonin approaching. Kakashi was held struggling within Kogoejini's chains in front of them. The jonins stopped.

Guy's voice seemed uncharacteristically subdued. "They – they have Kakashi."

-----

* * *

The elite ninjas raced to engage the enemy – but by the time they reached the bridge, every one of the Akatsuki was gone – along with Kakashi Hatake. All they found was the discarded kunai, Kakashi's weapons pouch, and traces of blood and battle damage for the length of the bridge.

Asuma's voice mirrored the thoughts of his comrades. "This can't be good."

-----

* * *

"What do you mean they have him?" Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, splitting the wood down the middle. The jonin gathered tensed.

"Lady Tsunade, by the time we found where Kakashi went we were too late." Asuma's voice was tinged with fear – although Tsunade couldn't be sure if it was from her reaction to the news, or the fact his comrade was abducted.

And that was what was bothering her right now. If they had said Kakashi was killed, it would have been horrible – but expected. Instead, the report was that he'd been taken – alive . . . What did that mean? And what in the world was Kakashi undergoing while they sat here?

She wanted to send them all off to find him, but she had to look beyond personal reactions to the overall safety of the village. Tsunade took a calming breath.

"Asuma – choose two others to join you. Track them down – but do _not_ engage. This is a fact-finding mission only."

Asuma's clenched his fists. "But Hokage . . ."

"No buts, Asuma! We have to assume Kakashi will be kept alive – or they would have killed him in front of you."

She knew it was harsh – but there was no time for niceties. "It's more important to know our enemy then to rush in to the unknown. Do I make myself clear?"

Asuma bowed his head slightly. "Yes Hokage." He signaled to Guy and Kurenai and the three left immediately.

Tsunade sighed and turned toward those remaining in her office. "I need the rest of you to return to normal duty."

The ninjas all bowed their heads in acceptance of her words – but it was obvious by the number of clenched jaws and fists that none of them were particularly happy about it. They slowly left her office and, when the last one was gone, her assistant, Shizune, walked to her side.

"Lady Tsunade, that's the third desk this month."

Tsunade sighed, but gave no other response – her mind lost in worries for the Copy-ninja.


	2. Erosion

Chapter 2

Erosion

Kakashi slowly rose to consciousness, fully expecting to find himself in a bed at the hospital. It came as a bit of a shock, therefore, when he opened his eyes and saw he was in a candle-lit cave, chained to a wooden pallet on the damp floor. And just like that – he realized what he'd hoped had been a nightmare was all too real. He was at the hands of the Akatsuki.

"Oh look! Our guest has finally woken up." Kisame's face came into view as he leaned over him. "Hmm . . . he doesn't look too good though. A bit pasty if you ask me."

Kakashi met the former mist ninja's gaze. "Compared to you – I'll take pasty."

Kisame's eyes flared in anger, his sword swinging toward Kakashi. Itachi's grip on Kisame's wrist kept him from completing the swing.

"Do not play into his hands, Kisame. Kakashi would like nothing better then for you to kill him in anger."

Kakashi glared at Itachi, knowing the truth of the young man's words showed in his masked face. Itachi moved to stand closer to Kakashi.

"You should resign yourself to living, Kakashi Hatake. It will make what's to follow much easier."

Kakashi closed his eyes, saying nothing in reply. The next thing he knew, he was released from the chains and roughly pulled into a sitting position. Three sets of hands grabbed onto him, and opening his eyes, he saw he was being held tightly by members of the Akatsuki – eliminating all thoughts of escape – even if he hadn't been so exhausted. They pulled his vest and uniform shirt off and tossed them to the side. Next they pulled his sleeveless shirt up far enough to treat the various wounds covering his chest and back.

Throughout it all, no one spoke to him – although more then once Kakashi felt their eyes on him and caught the sight of strange smiles crossing their faces. Once they finished, the sleeveless shirt was pulled back down, and he was dragged to another section of the cave.

Itachi was waiting for him there. "You've been the subject of many meetings, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "And?"

Itachi's mouth twitched slightly. "And it seems your purpose is about to change. Your battle with the Akatsuki made them reevaluate how best to use you."

Itachi paused, but Kakashi said nothing – although the hairs on the back of his neck raised at the implications. Itachi sighed and continued.

"Your potential makes you a candidate to replace Orochimaru's vacant slot. You should be honored."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "You've got to be kidding. What makes them think I would ever consider it?"

Itachi waited for the others to force Kakashi into a seated position and then the raven-haired man sat in front of him, catching his gaze with his fully activated sharingan eyes.

"Because – Kakashi – I said you would by the time I was finished with you."

Just like that – the world spun out from under Kakashi's feet, and he found himself pulled back into Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He found himself, once more, hanging on the crossbeam – but Itachi held no sword in his hand. All the same, memories of his last experiences here caused Kakashi's heart to race.

Kakashi glared down at the one-time member of his village. Itachi spoke quietly.

"You and I will be spending our free time together from now until you agree to join the organization. This time will be spent showing you the error of your judgment, and bending your mind to our common goal."

Kakashi snarled. "I won't ever betray Konoha. You're wasting your time, Itachi."

Itachi's hand – once empty – now held the far too familiar katana from their last encounter within the Tsukuyomi.

"You say that now, Kakashi Hatake. But once I've worn your spirit down a bit, you may find yourself more receptive to the Akatsuki's ideals."

The cold steel of the blade pierced Kakashi's body, wrenching a cry of pain from his lips.

"After our last experience here, I am aware of how impressive your spirit is, Kakashi – so you can look forward to many more of these sessions before my offer is repeated."

Kakashi tensed as another blade joined then first – then another – and another. When at last the torment ended, Itachi's voice pierced through his mind's fog.

"Will you join the Akatsuki, Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi's breath rattled in his chest, and sweat covered his forehead. "Never!"

The world tipped sharply again, and Kakashi found himself back in the cave. Itachi sat in front of him, looking tired. Kakashi tried to stay upright, but his muscles betrayed him. He fell forward into Itachi's arms.

"Enjoy your rest, Kakashi. We will begin again soon."

Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut, and he sank into unconsciousness.

Xxxxx

Kisame folded his arms across his chest and glared down at his partner. "It's been three weeks Itachi, and he still remains steadfast. Meanwhile, you are being affected by your efforts."

Itachi flashed a look of anger at him. "Do not attempt to understand what I am doing. A rock does not recognize it is being changed by the steady flow of a stream until it is too late. It will be the same way with Kakashi. We have time on our side."

Kisame frowned. He hoped this wouldn't prove to be the time when a large rock would cause the flowing water to change _its_ path.

"The others await your report after this next session, Itachi."

"Very well. Let's begin then."

The two approached the back of the room Kakashi was being kept in. The Copy-ninja was showing signs of the treatments – he had shadows under his eyes and uneven breathing. But still – the man refused to budge mentally. That was why Itachi decided to give him a second treatment less then an hour after the last one. Perhaps with his body physically exhausted, the Hidden Leaf ninja would finally crack under Itachi's pressure. Of course, the strain would also take its toll on Itachi as well, but when Kisame mentioned it to him, the younger man had waved him off saying that if the end result proved fruitful, then it was worth the risk.

Xxxxx

Kakashi watched with disbelief as Itachi and Kisame crossed the room.

_Has a day already passed? No – they haven't fed me yet – and the guards are still the same. Dammit – I don't think I can handle another trip to the Spirit Realm so soon._

By the look in Itachi's eyes though, that seemed to be exactly why they were here. Kakashi firmly closed his eyes. After all – if he couldn't see those cursed eyes, he couldn't fall under their influence.

Kisame chuckled. "Come now, Kakashi. Don't be like that. You offend Itachi by not wanting to look at him."

Itachi's voice almost sounded amused. "I forget how wise you tend to be, Kakashi Hatake. But this will not be allowed today."

Kakashi felt hands on his face trying to open his eyes. He moved to bat them away, but his wrists were caught firmly before they moved more then a few inches. His lids were painfully pried open to face Itachi's harsh gaze. Kakashi's breath caught in his chest. He doubted he'd survive another round like the last one.

The moment the world stopped spinning, Itachi's sword pierced his flesh. Kakashi's heart raced – the screams came – and his mind started to collapse in on itself. He gritted his teeth – trying to stop that inward spiral.

"Not yet!"

Kakashi pushed those words out, using them to anchor his mind. The spin subsided and he was left gasping. _That was too close . . ._

Itachi raised the sword again. Kakashi tensed, trying to steel his mind as best he could, but then Itachi lowered his weapon.

"Perhaps it's time to show you the difference between your current existence and what the Akatsuki can offer you."

From one breath to another, Kakashi was no longer fastened to the beam. Instead, his body was soaking in a deep, hot spring – Itachi perched on the opposite edge of the pool of water. The bubbles and currents within the steaming pool seemed to search out his sore spots without him needing to move.

"This is what we can offer Kakashi."

Kakashi's head was still fuzzy from the drastic change in situation, but not to the point where he'd be willing to accept this. "I can get a good bath anywhere."

Itachi sighed. "I didn't take you for the literal type. With the Akatsuki, your every need will be met. Our goals are not so dissimilar to your village's. You want peace and fulfillment - but to reach that goal you are willing to follow the Hokage's orders blindly. Our goals will be reached by removing the village and their leaders from the equation. The powers are attainable – if you know where to look – and in our hands, their full potential can be reached."

Kakashi lowered his head toward his chest.

Itachi continued. "I know you can see the wisdom of my words."

Slowly, Kakashi lifted his gaze to meet Itachi's. "What I see are a handful of fools unwilling to allow others the right to choose their own paths."

Itachi frowned and Kakashi found himself back on the crossbeam with a sword point piercing his flesh. The suddenness of the change stole his breath from his lungs.

"So, Kakashi, in your view you would choose this reality over the other?"

Another sword joined the first.

"Even when you know it's within your power to stop it?"

Another sword stabbed him.

"Even when you know your Hokage's views may be just as jaded as ours?"

Kakashi screamed out in pain.

"Even when you know deep down that you want this power yourself?"

Itachi pulled the swords free, giving Kakashi a chance to collect himself. When he finally could speak, Kakashi's words were slow and deliberate.

"Itachi Uchiha – I have seen what those powers you speak of can do to a man. Although I cannot deny the temptation to wield such power – I will not choose it over the well being of the village I have sworn to protect."

Itachi stood quietly for a long moment before he responded to Kakashi's words.

"Kakashi Hatake – your words sound weak. If this village mentality of yours is truly as strong as you proclaim, then answer me this – why, after nearly four weeks in our hands, has your village refused to aide you?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Could it be, Kakashi, that the village you hold so high does not hold you in a similar place?"

When Kakashi still did not answer, Itachi continued.

"I know you wonder what I could know of such bonds – but I can assure you of this – as long as you belong to the Akatsuki, you will never suffer again."

Itachi stressed his point by plunging his blade deep into Kakashi, wrenching screams past his lips once more. The punishment continued for what felt like days. At last the torture ended.

Itachi spoke into the ragged silence. "Are they really worth this much pain?"

Kakashi's response was barely above a whisper as his chin lowered toward his chest. "No."

Itachi's lip twitched up in one corner. He lowered the sword and ended the session. Once they both returned to reality, Kakashi slipped into oblivion.

Xxxxx

Itachi took a breath, fully aware of how exhausted he was, and slowly rose to his feet. He went to take a step forward and stumbled – but Kisame's arm was there to steady him – proving the words he'd said to Kakashi. The others would be pleased that, at last, he was making progress with the man who would replace Orochimaru. Once at their full numbers again, nothing would stop the Akatsuki.

Xxxxx

Naruto burst into the hospital room. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Wait until you see the new technique Pervy-sage taught me!"

He skidded to a stop when he realized it was not Kakashi staring back at him from the covers. He pointed his finger accusingly at the elderly man cowering in the bed.

"Hey – you aren't Kakashi-sensei! What's the big deal?"

One of the nurses from the front desk came running into the room. "Naruto! We tried to tell you . . . Kakashi is no longer here. He was released a month ago."

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head. "Oh, right. I should have figured he'd be better by now. Thanks!"

And just like that – he was off again – this time heading for his team leader's quarters. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he showed Kakashi-sensei this latest skill. He knew he'd be proud of the hard work he'd done, and truth be told – Naruto looked forward to that more then the bowl of ramen Iruka-sensei was sure to share with him later.

He arrived at Kakashi's a few moments later and burst into the room, ready to share his latest achievement. He was greeted by an empty room. But it was more then empty – the bedding was folded at the foot of the bed, and there was a layer of dust coating everything. What was more, the air held a strange musty odor to it – like it hadn't had the window open in a great while.

Naruto whispered into the gloom. "Kakashi-sensei?"

There was no answer. Naruto clenched his fists.

_What's going on? Wait! Maybe Kakashi-sensei is on a mission . . . yeah – that has to be it! Well – that just means I'll have more time to practice before showing him my new technique!_

Naruto turned to head out to the practice field, when a figure entered the doorway. Naruto looked up, expecting to see Kakashi.

"Naruto?" It was Iruka-sensei's voice. "When did you get back?"

"Just today." Naruto frowned. "I was trying to find Kakashi-sensei to show him what I've learned, but he isn't here. When will he be back?"

A strange, pained look passed over Iruka's face, and a knot started to form in Naruto's stomach. It was the same look people got when they talked about Sasuke since he left the village.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on? What's happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka's shoulders tensed, but then he let out a big sigh and motioned Naruto back into the empty room.

Naruto frowned. "Stop treating me like a kid – I'm a ninja! I can take anything you have to say. Has he been hurt?" Naruto swallowed hard. "Is he . . . dead?"

Iruka's face paled and took on a look of shock. "No – no, Naruto. Kakashi isn't dead . . ."

Naruto sighed in relief. The strange look crossed Iruka's face once more. Naruto crossed his arms.

"OK – so if Kakashi-sensei isn't dead, why do you look like you're going to be sick?"

Iruka smiled at him. "You've gotten good at reading people, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back. "Kakashi-sensei always says knowing what your enemy is feeling can sometimes save a ninja's life."

The smile left Iruka's face. "Naruto – Kakashi has been missing these last four weeks."

"Missing? Haven't you looked for him?"

Iruka's face twisted into a look of frustration, and his words held a hard edge to them that Naruto had never heard before – even when being disciplined by the brown-haired teacher. "We've only just returned from tracking him. Every lead has been fruitless – he's disappeared with the dawn . . . and the Akatsuki."

Naruto's face transformed into a fierce mask of emotion. "The Akatsuki – I've met some of them while I was with Pervy-sage. What do they want with Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka closed his eyes and his despair sounded plainly in his voice. "We don't know."

Naruto's fists clenched once more. "This can't be good."


	3. The Blunted Tool

Chapter 3

The Blunted Tool

Three months had passed since Kakashi's capture. Life was finally returning to normal in the Hidden Leaf Village, when the first news of the Akatsuki becoming more active reached Tsunade's ear. Kage's from other villages were reporting that attempts to remove valuable scrolls were barely stopped, and that when the attacks were over, other items were discovered missing – items of incredible power. The attacks were carried out with a precision that, up to now, had not been shown by the organization.

Tsunade lowered the latest report to the desk and sighed. She knew it had been too good to last. She wondered briefly if she'd made a mistake agreeing to become the Fifth Hokage, but that thought disappeared when she looked out the window and saw the life of the village.

"Shizune, I need our top three jonin in here – now."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Moments later, they arrived. Tsunade looked up and frowned. Even after all this time, she still expected to see Kakashi's face when asking for the top jonins. Instead, she was looking at Asuma, Kurenai and Guy. Each stood at attention.

"OK gang – we've received intelligence that the Akatsuki is back in action - and I need you three to find out what you can before they strike here."

They all cringed when she'd said 'Akatsuki' and she knew they were all thinking about their failed mission to locate Kakashi after his abduction. Tsunade watched them carefully for a moment before she continued.

"Gathering intel on the Akatsuki's actions is your mission. Do not be tempted to look beyond that." She paused – noting the discomfort in their faces. "We can't be sure Kakashi's even still alive . . . so do not let your wishes to know his fate dull your duty."

They bowed their heads in acceptance and were gone on their way. Tsunade looked out the window, unsure if she was hoping for news on Kakashi or not.

-- --

* * *

It took the three man team a week to finally track down the Akatsuki, but now they were perched in a tree tops at the top of a mountain, near the hidden cave entrance where the organization appeared to be dwelling. Currently, they watched as the group lined up in the entrance to look down over the lands below.

They recognized some of the members from previous encounters – Itachi and Kisame, most notably – but this was their first view of them at once. One after another, the members of the Akatsuki approached the edge, until all eight were visible. Each one was an S-class felon – as they'd feared.

Asuma jotted down notes on the gathering to report back to the Hokage. He was about to signal for them to leave, when he noticed all eight of the Akatsuki turned toward the cave entrance – as though watching something of great importance. That was when a ninth robed man stepped forward.

Asuma glanced at his teammates. Had Orochimaru returned? They both had the same question flash in their eyes. They watched the gathering closely as the ninth man stepped into the light. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and a chiseled face that was somehow familiar. The man turned in the direction where they were hiding, and the three Konoha ninja realized why he looked familiar – as the scarred left eye with its sharingan orb came into sight.

"Dammit!" The word hissed through Asuma's teeth as he signaled to the others for an immediate withdrawal. This twist of fate changed everything – if Kakashi Hatake was truly the ninth member of the Akatsuki, the Hidden Leaf Village was in deep trouble.

The three ninjas raced back – hopeful that they hadn't been seen by their one-time comrade.

-- --

* * *

Once Kakashi embraced the organization, the Akatsuki's plans moved swiftly forward. The information the former Konoha jonin brought to the table spanned multiple villages and artifacts. Itachi's respect for Kakashi's abilities increased yet again the first time he watched him use his Lightening Blade. At least now he knew how his little brother had picked up that skill. Of course, Kakashi's were more powerful and far more effectively used then Sasuke's were.

With each new task accomplished, Kakashi's place in the organization was assured. Within the first month, no one in the Akatsuki questioned any information or suggestions he brought forward. Kakashi Hatake was indeed a new man – a fact which was symbolized the day he removed his trademark mask. Even with his scarred left eye, the picture he now presented was breathtaking. There was a sense of confidence in his every word and action that the others seemed to cling to.

So why was it that Itachi just couldn't bring himself to trust the man?

Perhaps it was because he'd seen the fierce loyalty to Konoha before it had been broken. Or perhaps because he alone knew the complexities of Kakashi's mind and was waiting for some unknown plan to be sprung upon them.

"You look concerned, Itachi Uchiha. What's troubling you?"

Itachi barely controlled his surprise that Kakashi had advanced on him unnoticed. He kept his voice even when he replied.

"Nothing more then has always concerned me when things go so smoothly."

Kakashi laughed. "You always have looked for storms on the calmest days."

Itachi scowled. "And it has helped us avoid serious trouble in the past."

Kakashi leaned casually against the wall with his arms folded. "True enough. So are you that fearful that I might change sides again?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi was amazingly able to read his feelings like no other. His keen observation skills were beginning to wear on Itachi's nerves.

"Should I be?"

Kakashi paused before answering – meeting Itachi's eyes with a penetrating gaze. "Only if what you told me proves false."

That should have been enough to set Itachi, at ease as he hadn't used subterfuge to sway Kakashi, but somehow it set him on edge instead.

"Is it that you are eager to find a way out of our bargain, Kakashi?"

The jonin smiled easily. "I must admit the thought crossed my mind at the beginning - but everything you promised me, and more, has since set my mind at ease." His smile disappeared. "It's a shame it hasn't done the same for you."

"I am suspicious by nature, Kakashi Hatake. I meant no offense to you."

Kakashi smiled once more, and pushed himself away from the wall. He placed one arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"None taken, Itachi Uchiha. Let's rejoin the others and see where our next adventure shall be."

-- --

* * *

Tsunade rubbed at her temples, trying to push back a headache, while looking at the face of Asuma Sarutobi. "Are you sure it was him?"

Asuma was noticeably having difficulty reigning in his patience. "Forgive me Mistress Hokage, but just how many silver-haired, one-eyed, sharingan wielders do you think there are?"

"I'm sorry Asuma – I'm still in shock at this twist, I guess." She steepled her fingers in front of her face and leaned her elbows on the desk. "This definitely changes things."

She sat back in her chair. Asuma came directly to her to report his teams findings, and had interrupted a meeting she'd been having with Iruka. The purpose of that administrative meeting seemed absurd in light of this latest news.

"Shizune! I need every mission report Kakashi Hatake has ever submitted or been referenced in."

Shizune exchanged a nervous look with Iruka and gulped. "_Every_ one?"

Tsunade glared at her aide and saw a strange, pained look on her face. "_Now_ – if you don't mind."

The young woman's brow covered with sweat, but she bowed and headed out the door without another word to Tsunade. She could be heard calling for every available hand on staff as she headed down the hall, and Tsunade shook her head in disbelief.

"I swear – you'd think I asked her to bring Mount Fuji to me!"

Asuma chuckled. Tsunade leveled her gaze at him. "What's so funny Asuma?"

The bearded jonin smirked, causing the unlit cigarette in his mouth to dance. "You really don't realize how many missions Kakashi has been involved in, do you?"

Tsunade crossed her arms impatiently, and waited for Asuma to enlighten her.

"Kakashi has been performing missions, in one way or another, since he became a genin . . ." Asuma paused dramatically. ". . . at age five."

Tsunade tried to do the math in her head – but Asuma wasn't finished yet.

"Oh – and that doesn't count the ones where he just happened to show up, or the ones where he was used as a reference source. He's been involved directly or indirectly in more then seventy five percent of Konoha's total missions since he was five."

Tsunade's headache grew stronger. "Shit!" She looked at Asuma with pleading in her eyes. "And you're sure . . ."

Asuma put a hand up to stop her words. "Hokage – I'm sure it was Kakashi, and I'm sure of what we saw. He was in an honored spot – wearing the overcoat identical to the other members of the Akatsuki – and he no longer wears his mask."

"Dammit!" She closed her eyes for a moment and saw Kakashi's masked face as it was the last time she'd seen him – in his hospital room. "I should have broken his damn legs."

She opened her eyes. "Asuma – assemble every ninja of all ranks in the arena. Iruka – start recalling every team we have out. We have an indeterminate amount of time to prepare for an attack by someone who knows this village better then every single inhabitant."

At that point, Shizune returned with the first stack of files. These were the most recent missions, and as the third aide followed Shizune into the room – their arms stacked with files – Tsunade felt despair creep into her awareness. If the Akatsuki was able to convert one as loyal as Kakashi Hatake, what chance did Konoha have against them?

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru sat in contemplation of the latest report on the Akatsuki. They were fully active, and readily acquiring the items on the long list of artifacts he'd helped to create. At this rate, the organization would be ready for the final stages of their design at exactly the time originally planned. It could mean only one thing – they'd replaced him with someone new.

He glanced at the porcelain ring still worn by a past body's hand. The jutsu used to create the rings of binding was strong. If he hadn't removed himself from the body wearing the ring, its power would still hold him tied to that organization. He wondered who they could have found that would be accepted by the ring's power – and whether the new ring would bear the same character as the one he stared at now – transformation. But then again, perhaps the fools finally realized there were other characters that would work just as well in their plan.

"You look concerned, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and bowed.

"Kabuto . . . have you brought news to lessen that concern . . . or increase it?"

Kabuto's expression darkened. "The news is . . . unexpected, my Lord."

That peaked Orochimaru's curiosity. He leaned forward. "Unexpected?"

His henchman pushed his glasses up. "As you surely guessed already, the Akatsuki has found its ninth member."

Orochimaru licked his lips. "And?"

Kabuto looked away momentarily, as though trying to decide how to say it.

"Out with it Kabuto. I'm in no mood for games."

The white-haired youth met his eyes once more. "Lord Orochimaru, the ninth was bestowed on Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi? Impossible – his views are opposite of everything the Akatsuki proposes."

Kabuto rubbed at the back of his neck. "From the information gathered, it appears Kakashi has spent more then a quarter of the year in the Akatsuki's company. I have no data on what occurred during that period – but it was enough to make him pledge his allegiance to the organization. What's more – they plan to seal him tomorrow night to the Akatsuki's intent with the ring ceremony."

Orochimaru knew his disbelief at this latest news was plain on his face. "How reliable is this source, Kabuto?"

The young man fidgeted with his glasses again. "Undeniably reliable, Lord Orochimaru."

"Send them back to obtain data on which character Kakashi is sealed with. That will tell me what steps must be taken next."

Kabuto bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Once he was alone in the room again, he leaned back in his chair. "Kakashi Hatake. Have you changed so much in the years since our first meeting that you could be deemed a worthy replacement for me within the Akatsuki?"

He thought back to his last encounter with the masked ninja – when the fool sealed young Sasuke's curse-mark. The man had grown in strength – true enough – but what other secrets could Kakashi hold? What had Orochimaru missed?

-- --

* * *

The full moon rose far above the grove where all nine members of the Akatsuki were gathered. Although Kakashi's deeds over the past few months more then demonstrated his intent to be a part of the group, tonight's ceremony was the final step to being seen by the others as a full member of the Akatsuki. Kakashi found he was nervous, and that in itself made him wonder if he was making a mistake. He closed his eyes – thinking back to all he'd accomplished throughout his life.

He'd lost countless family and friends over the many years in service to Konoha. They'd worked him harder then any other ninja in the village since he'd first taken up his headband. True – there were times when his squad members had helped him – but there were far more when they had abandoned him to his own fate. He had Itachi to thank for that revelation. At first the words had sounded false – Kakashi refused to see them for the facts they were. He had clung to the ideals drilled into him from birth – that his only purpose was as the tool of whoever happened to be Hokage at the time. He'd served – and survived – under the rule of three out of five of the village's Hokages – and he'd finally come to the realization that he'd been a fool. No one should ever blindly follow the wants of another.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw gathered around him the eight faces which gave him his new purpose. The members of the Akatsuki saw in him the potential to aide in the attainment of their dream – _his_ dream – to use their skills and the many powerful items around the lands to ensure no one ever held all the power alone again.

Three of the current members approached Kakashi from three sides of the circle – Kisame, Kogoejini, and the founder of the organization – Pein. Once they reached him, he knelt on the ground and removed his overcoat and shirt to expose his pale skin to the full moon's rays. The three moved as one, using their blood to mark Kakashi's torso, arms and neck with a series of mystical characters. Kakashi's memories turned to similar markings he'd placed on his student what felt like a lifetime ago.

He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on those in the present. Only when the final character was drawn did Itachi step forward with a small silver box in his hand. The younger man met Kakashi's eyes steadily.

"Now you will become one of us. You will complete the Akatsuki and help lead us to a new tomorrow."

Itachi held the box up for Pein to open. The founder opened the small box reverently and lifted a pure white porcelain ring out of it. The face of the ring was unmarked. Pein held the ring, while making a series of hand signs to complete the jutsu. He then placed the blank face of the ring onto Kakashi's skin – directly over his heart.

Pein's voice echoed in the clearing. "Complete!"

Kakashi's body was engulfed in pain as the characters were absorbed into the jutsu. He trembled from the power infusing into every fiber of his being, and when he thought he might explode from the force of it all, it was over. He leaned forward, only to be caught in the strong arms of Kisame and Kogoejini.

He looked into the black and white eyes of Pein to see the founder smiling. "We weren't sure which character to imprint you with to join you with our purpose, so I searched through the scrolls we recently acquired with your aide, and found one that allowed the imprint to form from your inner being."

Pein held the porcelain ring up to Kakashi's line of sight. Where there had been a blank white surface moments before, there were now _two_ distinct characters etched in red. The first – knowledge; the second – fate. Pein took Kakashi's right hand and placed the ring on his middle finger.

The moment the ring met his skin, it seared itself in place. He felt a surge of energy start from his center and radiate out to every point in his body – making him feel dizzy. When it subsided, he took a deep, steadying breath, and slowly stood up. His shirt and overcoat were returned to him, and the group gathered in closer to welcome their ninth into the fold.

Kakashi felt it was all a dream – and he wondered what would happen if he should ever wake from it. Pushing the thought aside, he let the others lead him back to the caves and spent the night celebrating with food and sake amidst his new family.

-- --

* * *

Sakura shifted the box of scrolls in her arms as a group of genin made their way deep into the forest surrounding Konoha. She caught Naruto's attention with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Is the box too heavy? I can carry it for you if you want."

Sakura smiled. "No Naruto. I was just thinking about Kakashi-sensei." She stopped walking and looked at Naruto with tear-filled eyes. "Naruto – we haven't lost him too, have we?"

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer. "No way! He must just have a plan to fool them all. He's sneaky like that."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah. That's got to be it."

Still, Sakura had her doubts. After all – if that was the case, why was the Fifth Hokage so worked up? Plus – every jonin they passed by looked ill. If it was really a plan to fool the Akatsuki, why was the entire village preparing for the end?

"OK kids – that's far enough. Stack the boxes up and head back for the next load." Asuma's gruff voice left nothing to question, as he stood smoking his cigarette until the last box was set down..

Naruto stood next to Sakura, scratching his head. "Why doesn't he want us to help bring the boxes to the hiding spot? It doesn't make sense."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Actually it makes perfect sense Naruto . . . or it would if you'd paid attention to any of our classes over the years. Asuma-sensei will take the boxes the rest of the way – probably by three or four different routes – first to make sure no one is watching – and second so no one else can tell the enemy what the hiding spot is. All the other jonin are doing the same thing throughout the village with the rest of the teams."

Naruto crossed his arms as well. "Seems like we should use the spots closer to the village."

Sakura started walking back, and waited for Naruto to catch up before she spoke. "We can't use any spots that Kakashi-sensei ever knew about."

"Oh." He was silent for a bit – but then he chuckled.

Sakura blinked at him. "What's so funny Naruto?"

"I was just thinking about how silly this will all seem when Kakashi-sensei shows up with all of the members of the Akatsuki tied up."

Sakura couldn't help chuckling as well, and Naruto sounded so sure of himself, she felt a spark of hope ignite in her soul.

"Oh Naruto – I hope you're right."

Naruto gave her a silly grin, a wink, and thrust his thumb up to the sky. "Believe it Sakura!"

They continued to lug countless boxes for the rest of the day, but Sakura clung to the hope that maybe – just maybe – Naruto would be right this time.

-- --

* * *

"Jiraiya – what do you want me to say?" Tsunade was leaning forward over the desk. "You failed to see this threat any more then the rest of us."

Jiraiya paced to the window and leaned on the sill. "We were all concentrating so hard on Sasuke and Orochimaru, and then on Naruto's Kyuubi – that we were blind to the other possible targets of the Akatsuki." He stood and looked back toward Tsunade. "But Kakashi? Why the hell would the Akatsuki even think that was a possibility?"

Tsunade sighed and waved her arm in an arc that encompassed the files strewn all over her office.

"Perhaps they figured out what I failed to. Kakashi Hatake has a font of knowledge regarding every major artifact of this village - and most of the other villages - that is second to none. In addition, he has suffered more loss then any other ninja in the history of Konoha."

Jiraiya crossed to the desk and sat on its edge. "Don't be ridiculous, Tsunade. Kakashi has had no more loss then any other jonin."

Tsunade sighed. "The numbers say otherwise." She held up a file. "Did you know he's also been abandoned by three different sets of teammates?"

"What!?" Jiraiya grabbed the folder from her hands and looked through it.

Tsunade watched his face pale as he read over what she knew was in it. It was a detailed accounting of three different ambushes when Kakashi was a genin or a chunin where his teams left him for dead. Each time, he fought his way back to the village – where the others who survived were stripped of their headbands.

She knew this was part of why Kakashi stressed teamwork so much in any of the other squads he'd been placed in after that. In fact – any team Kakashi had been a part of was known for their ability to carry out complex missions without a need to talk every step through.

Tsunade knew Jiraiya was aware that Kakashi was promoted to chunin at age six, and had since become the perfect leader. And once he left jonin level, whether working alone or in a squad, he'd been successful more then ninety-two percent of the time. Which in turn made him the ninja of choice for any mission where failure was not an option. The statistics were staggering. Kakashi Hatake had more missions completed by the time he was a jonin then most ninjas completed in a lifetime.

Jiraiya looked up at her. "This was their way in to him. If any one of them knew how hard he was worked, and what had happened to him in the past, it would give them the starting point to break his loyalty."

Tsunade sighed again. "I know – and it worked - because he's become an integral part of the Akatsuki now."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "That makes sense. Up to now, the Akatsuki's efforts were anything but focused. Now they are organized to an extreme, and their strikes are carried out with almost clinical precision."

Tsunade met his eyes. "So what do we do?"

Jiraiya turned back toward the window. "You've already done what you can by relocating everything of importance. All that's left for you is to continue drilling the ninjas."

He stood up and met Tsunade's eyes once more. "Leave Naruto to me. We'll leave in the morning – a moving target in this case will serve far better then the best hiding place."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "You may be right. Thank you Jiraiya."


	4. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 4

Unanswered Questions

Kabuto approached Lord Orochimaru's chamber with trepidation. He'd received the report back regarding Kakashi's ceremony, and now had to deliver the news that he knew might put his Lord in a most foul mood.

_Well – no sense putting it off._

He strode forward, and was almost to the door, when Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, looking – in Kabuto's opinion – rather silly in the sound village garb Orochimaru preferred. Still, the youth was a bit intimidating as he blocked the path to the door. In addition – Kabuto hadn't sensed the boy's presence at all – he was learning Orochimaru's lessons quickly.

Kabuto did his best to hide his surprise. His tone was thick with sarcasm. "Sasuke Uchiha – how good to see you."

Sasuke showed no response to the taunting. "Lord Orochimaru sent me to see what was taking you so long."

Kabuto frowned. "So then you know what I was doing?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Of course."

Kabuto cocked his head to one side, trying to read the younger man's emotions. "And it didn't upset you?"

"Why would it?"

Kabuto blinked. "He was your team leader."

Sasuke's face remained impassive. "That was a lifetime ago."

Kabuto nodded. "I see. Then let's not keep Lord Orochimaru waiting."

Sasuke wordlessly pushed the door open and stepped to the side so Kabuto could enter first. Lord Orochimaru's voice greeted them as they moved closer to his chair.

"Ah – Kabuto – you've arrived at last. Thank you Sasuke for your assistance."

Sasuke stepped forward from the shadows next to Orochimaru's chair. "As you commanded."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. He hadn't realized the brat was already proficient in the shadow walking jutsu. He'd need to update his records – again.

Lord Orochimaru interrupted his chain of thoughts and cut straight to the point. "Tell me – what character have they marked that Konoha pest with?"

Kabuto shifted his attention back to Orochimaru, took a calming breath, and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Knowledge."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ah – that would make sense . . . and will be easily countered."

Kabuto cleared his throat. "My Lord . . . he was also sealed with a second character."

The air bristled with barely contained anger as Orochimaru narrowed his gaze and leaned forward. "_What_ did you say, Kabuto?"

Kabuto swallowed and presented Lord Orochimaru with the data gathered at great risk by his operative. "My Lord, Kakashi Hatake was sealed with 'knowledge' . . . and 'fate.'"

Lord Orochimaru tipped his head back and laughed cruelly. He glanced to his side to look at Sasuke.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in choosing the student over the teacher . . ."

Kabuto watched Sasuke's fists clench as he snarled his response. "He is not an Uchiha."

Orochimaru smiled. "True, boy. Besides – all this does is make the game more interesting." He chuckled again. "And it gives me a means of fulfilling my current vessels desires at the same time."

Kabuto and Sasuke each glanced at Orochimaru in confusion. Orochimaru stood and walked into the light. Kabuto saw that the transformation from the vessel was nearly completed. All that remained of the vessel's previous form, under the bandages still covering the Snake Lord, was a shock of silvery-white hair on his head. Orochimaru turned that head toward Sasuke.

Orochimaru's tone was condescending. "I thought for certain you would have figured it out by now, Sasuke. Ah – but I forget – the people who would have told you such things are gone – thanks to Itachi."

Sasuke stepped forward – his face showing his frustration and anger. "Enough with the riddles. What does your current body have to do with Kakashi?"

Kabuto grinned – having put the pieces together at last. "Of course!" He gestured toward Orochimaru. "This body is from the offshoot branch of the Uchiha clan. I should have recognized it before."

Orochimaru leveled his gaze at Kabuto. "Yes – you should have."

Kabuto swallowed hard. He turned his gaze away from Orochimaru and focused on Sasuke while he finished explaining his theory. "This body is from the Hatake clan – Kakashi's clan. It is a very distant offshoot of the Uchihas."

Sasuke finished the thought. "Which is why Kakashi can control the sharingan although he wasn't born with it."

Kabuto nodded. "Although it is not complete, and wears on him much sooner then it does for you or Itachi."

Orochimaru returned to his seat and took over the discussion. "I had earmarked this clan early on for other skills it possessed – and acquired subjects from the branch quite some time ago." He smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. "Although a few managed to _slip_ through my fingers."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "Kakashi."

Kabuto thought he saw a flicker of emotion pass over the boy's face as the name passed his lips.

Orochimaru continued. "Yes . . . although had he possessed the sharingan at that point, I would have made chase of the runt."

Kabuto nodded. "So his clan knew he escaped and likely felt betrayed by him."

Orochimaru smiled. "Which made a chance for revenge an enticing offer, and this body therefore a willing vessel."

Kabuto wondered if Orochimaru had known the Akatsuki would go after Kakashi from the start – or if this turn of events was just a lucky coincidence. "So over the years you've already learned the extent of the Hatake clan's natural gifts?"

Orochimaru sighed. "The clan's gifts were easy to chart – however, Kakashi Hatake – it seems – has other talents beyond those of his clan."

Kabuto frowned. It wasn't often Orochimaru admitted he was unprepared. "So will your research prove valuable, my Lord?"

Orochimaru steepled his fingers and glared dangerously at Kabuto. "My research is _always_ valuable, Kabuto . . . although I will admit it has its weaknesses where Kakashi Hatake is concerned. Still, I have enough data to make encounters with him a bit less chancy."

Orochimaru grinned, the look causing a bead of sweat to form on Kabuto's brow. "What are your orders, my Lord?"

The smile left Orochimaru's face. "If at all possible, we need to capture Kakashi Hatake alive."

Kabuto wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. "Alive, my Lord?"

Orochimaru slid his tongue across his lips. "Oh yes – Kakashi Hatake will prove to be a most interesting test subject . . . don't you think? And you know how I prefer my test subjects to squirm when I begin to work on them."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Yes, my Lord. I'll spread the word at once."

-- --

* * *

Itachi watched as Kakashi led one after another successful missions into the numerous villages. His expansive knowledge went far beyond the lands of Konoha, and in no time at all, the Akatsuki was more then two-thirds of the way to their goals. Perhaps this would be easier for Itachi to take if the man still wore his mask. Especially in the darkness of these caves – Kakashi resembled Itachi's father in a most disturbing way. It reminded him on a daily basis of the cleansing he'd performed prior to joining the Akatsuki.

Kisame approached from the shadows. "Itachi, the latest task brought you someone to play with."

Itachi's curiosity was peaked, although he kept his expression neutral. "How so?"

"Kakashi swears this person knows the whereabouts of three scrolls that should be attained by the Akatsuki if at all possible."

"And how would Kakashi know this?"

Kisame chuckled. "He was hired as escort when the scrolls were first discovered by this person. I'm beginning to think our Ninth has worked for every village on this continent at one point or another."

Itachi shrugged. "It would not surprise me."

"So are you up for the game, Itachi?"

Itachi realized if he wanted to know more about the guarded Kakashi Hatake, perhaps he should ask those who had interacted with him over the years. If he happened to learn the location of the scrolls as well – then that was all the better.

"Lead the way, Kisame."

Itachi was not expecting this person to be a young, beautiful woman – but to his surprise – it was. That opened up a world of illusions he would be able to use within his Tsukuyomi to break the woman's mind done. She fell under his spell instantly, and in less then half a day within the spirit realm he had the location of the hidden scrolls – and the beginnings of an understanding of the mysterious Kakashi.

From that point on, Itachi made certain he traveled with Kakashi's team. Anytime someone in a village or town seemed to acknowledge Kakashi, they would receive a visit from Itachi shortly after. Within a week, Itachi started to see what Kakashi was made of. After a few more weeks, he began to link the various pieces together. Still – there were larger chunks of the puzzle still missing. Why was Kakashi able to harness the Uchiha bloodline skills? Why was he continually sent on back to back missions with no time spent within Konoha unless it was mission related since he first took up the headband?

The ironic part was that the only two people who would be able to answer these questions were the Third Hokage and – of course – Kakashi. That left Itachi with only one choice – Kakashi.

He arranged to meet the man after the latest Akatsuki gathering. Kakashi Hatake walked toward him looking far too much like Itachi's father in the shadows of the hall. Itachi pushed down his uneasy feelings while Kakashi addressed him with a lazy smile.

"Itachi Uchiha – what's on your mind?"

Itachi considered many different ways to answer Kakashi's question, but finally settled on the straight forward approach.

"Who are you Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi laughed aloud – setting Itachi on edge. "What's so funny, Hatake?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall, looked up at the ceiling, and crossed his arms. "If you had asked me that question six months ago I could have answered you easily by saying I am a shinobi of Konoha."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And now?"

Kakashi met his eyes. "Now – all I can say is that I don't know who I am . . . but that I do know who I am not." He sighed. "What do you _want_ me to say, Itachi? I am still learning who I am day by day – thanks to you."

Itachi scowled. "That provides me nothing of value, Kakashi Hatake."

"Ah – so you want to know what helped form who I am – is that it?"

Itachi nodded once.

Kakashi closed his eyes, and for a moment, Itachi thought he wasn't going to say anything more. But Kakashi's mismatched eyes opened – although they seemed a bit unfocused – and the man spoke softly into the darkened hall.

"Are you aware of what happened to the Hatake clan, Itachi?"

"Only that it disappeared before I was born."

A sad smile crossed Kakashi's lips. "That's right – after all – I was only three when it all happened."

His gaze grew more distant. "Members of my clan had been disappearing without explanation for the better part of two years – most while out on missions. By the time the pattern was discovered it was too late.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi could still remember it like it was yesterday . . .

His father – Sakumo Hatake – the White Fang of Konoha – was out of the village with Jiraiya and some others on one mission or another. Kakashi and his mother were meeting other members of the clan for a picnic – he could still here her voice. . .

"Kakashi! Don't forget to feed the pups before we go."

He remembered being upset with her for thinking he'd forget something so important.

"I'm already doin' it Mama!"

"Of course you are, Baby."

Kakashi remembered meeting her dark brown eyes with his fists perched on his hips. "Stop callin' me a baby – I'm almost four!"

His mother's smiling face bent down and kissed him on the forehead before he could dodge it. "I know, sweet Kashi – but you'll always be _my_ baby."

He rubbed at his forehead, frowning at her while they made their way out of their house. They went out of the compound with a dozen other families, and made their way to a clearing far outside the village walls. Once there, Kakashi helped his mother set up a blanket near the others and then was shooed away so that the grown-ups could chat.

Kakashi saw where the others his age were playing games by the stream – but he had no interest in such things. Instead, he moved into the tree-line, took out his practice kunai, and started throwing at the nearest tree just like his father had shown him. After all – when his father returned he wanted to show him how good he'd gotten. That way he'd be willing to show him something new!

Kakashi was lost in thought when he heard the first screams . . .

By the time the three year old scrambled back to the clearing, all that was left were a handful of crying kids and two or three adults. The others were either dead, dying or being carried away by a group of gray-masked men.

"Kashi!" His mother's terrified voice caught his attention just in time for him to see one of the attackers coming straight at him. "Kashi – run!"

She threw herself between him and the unknown man. "Run!"

The man grabbed hold of his mother by her neck, and with a violent twisting motion, he threw her to the side. Kakashi heard a bone-jarring snap – and watched as she crumpled to the ground.

"Mama!"

The three-year old felt his eyes burn with tears – but held onto his mother's last words – and he ran . . . narrowly escaping his attacker's grasp time and time again. He used the practice kunai which was still clutched in his hand to fend off one or another hand reaching for him – just like his father taught him – and he bolted deep into the forest trying the best he could to reach the safety of the Konoha gates.

By the time he got there – he was breathless and bleeding. It took the guards a moment to realize what he was trying to tell them – but then they scrambled for the clearing. Kakashi – seemingly forgotten – followed in their wake. But it was over before they got there. The better part of the once strong Hatake clan had been wiped out – or taken – and no one knew who by . . . or why.

Kakashi made his way through the chaos to his mother's side. He curled up beside her cooling body and cried, until one of the guards pried him away. He was taken to the hospital until his father returned to Konoha weeks later . . . kept under guard – just in case anyone else tried to obtain him.

Kakashi learned – earlier then most – of death and the safety of the walls of Konoha. It was the first in a long line of losses he'd experience.

-- --

* * *

Itachi frowned. "Should I feel some sort of pity for you now, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked confused. "Pity? No. I was simply trying to answer your question."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Kakashi moved closer to him. "Itachi – is there some reason you are trying so hard to learn about me?"

Itachi tried to move away, but Kakashi's hand against the wall stopped him. "You've taken to traveling with me – you've found your way back to every person who so much as acknowledged me – so tell me, Itachi – have you learned all my secrets yet?"

Itachi met Kakashi's gaze. His blood boiled in his veins at how easily read he was by the man. Even his father was never able to tell so much about his thoughts. Perhaps that was part of it. He forced himself to calm down.

"Are you admitting that you have secrets, Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and sighed, his gaze remaining steady. "Everyone has secrets Itachi – some are better left unknown."

Itachi glared at the man. "And who makes that decision, Kakashi?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I believe we're done." He turned and walked away.

Itachi watched him leave – the unanswered question hanging in the air.


	5. The Appearance of Doubt

Chapter 5

The Appearance of Doubt

Kakashi walked through the halls of the Akatsuki's headquarters with his overcoat opened and his hands shoved deep into his pant pockets. A frown was on his face and he was starting to feel on edge. The group finished collecting the majority of the remaining artifacts a week ago – leaving only a handful left to gather from Konoha itself before their task was complete. But Pein called a temporary halt on the missions while he delved deeper into something he found in the last batch of scrolls the group retrieved from Earth Country.

Kakashi's argument that they would lose momentum if they stopped before attaining their goal was ignored by the Leader with no explanation as to why. In fact – the young orange-haired man hadn't spoken directly with him in over five days. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he'd placed his trust in the Akatsuki incorrectly.

The feeling of distrust only increased when he noticed Itachi hadn't stopped interrogating people in the villages they had visited – even after their heart to heart. Kakashi felt his shoulders slouch and he heaved a large sigh into the empty hallway. This had to end – before he drove himself insane with his doubts.

Kakashi pulled his hands out of his pockets, fastened the snaps of his overcoat, and walked with purpose toward Pein's rooms. He would have his answers – one way or another.

When he turned the corner which led to the Leader's suite, his frown found its way back to his face. Standing just outside of the man's rooms was Itachi and Kisame, deep in discussion with Zetsu and Deidara. They all fell silent when they noticed him – and again he wondered what had happened to so drastically change how he was being treated by the group he'd sworn allegiance to.

Kakashi placed a neutral look on his features, lifted two fingers to his forehead and gave a wave. "Yo."

Kisame turned away from him, Itachi's eyes shifted to the floor, and Deidara fiddled with his ponytail. Zetsu turned his half black/half white face in Kakashi's direction and met his eyes.

"You don't belong here, Kakashi Hatake." It was the plant-man's darker half that spoke.

Kakashi placed a slow smile on his lips. "That's something I would have expected to hear from you six months ago, Zetsu, but not today."

The plant mantle around Zetsu's head bristled at his words, but he made no further comments. Instead, Kisame spun toward him, his pointed teeth bared when his thin lips pulled away in a farce of a smile.

"Kakashi – why is it you can't do as the Leader requested? Why can't you just wait for him to call for you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I was bored."

The blue-skinned man seemed surprised by his answer. "Bored?"

"Yes, bored. Without the missions, this isn't the most stimulating of places for the intellect. But I suppose you wouldn't have noticed that."

Kisame growled and lunged toward Kakashi – who simply stepped to the side and directed one swift chakra-enhanced blow to the taller man's rib-cage as he moved past him. The end result was that Kisame landed in a heap on the floor of the hall, gasping for air while Kakashi shrugged once more, turned on his heel, and moved to leave. He paused a handful of steps later and turned back to the four men.

"Let the Leader know I'm ready to chat when he is." With that, he turned and headed out of the hall.

-- --

* * *

Konoha was on high alert – and had been for over a month now. Reports coming in from every other village made it clear that this would be the Akatsuki's next stop. Rightfully, that attack should have occurred over a week ago. But still, there was no sign of the enemy. In fact – all signs of the Akatsuki disappeared shortly after their assault on Earth Country.

Tsunade paced in front of the windows in her office, hands clasped behind her back, shoes marking out a distinct cadence across the wooden floor. She felt as though she was missing something obvious – but for the life of her – she couldn't figure out what it might be.

"Shizune!" She called out to her aide with a voice that betrayed her frustration.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Shizune's stutter reminded Tsunade that she needed to reign that anxiousness in. She sighed and tried again, turning to meet the dark eyes of her dead lover's sister.

"Shizune – has there been any word from Asuma's team yet?"

The aide lowered her eyes and frowned. "Nothing yet."

Tsunade moved to lean her forehead against the cool glass of the window, closing her eyes. "And what about from Kurenai's team?"

"Only that Earth Country is still trying to regain some level of normalcy after the attack. They're scheduled to meet with the Tsuchikage in the next few days. They'll know more after that."

Tsunade opened her eyes and stared out into the streets of Konoha – noticing how few people were out of their homes even though it was a beautiful sunny day. No one in the village was unaffected by the Akatsuki's threat – not even the civilians. She sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should have been attacked by now."

"Do you think maybe Kakashi really is working on our side?"

Tsunade turned to look at her aide. "Shizune – I wish I could say yes to that...more then you could ever know...but even I wouldn't take that bet."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi left the headquarters to walk through the surrounding forest in an attempt to clear his head. He couldn't figure out what happened to cause the sudden change in attitude from his fellow Akatsuki members. Had he said or done something inappropriate? Did he break some sacrosanct rule? Did he insult Pein somehow?

He kicked at a stone in his path and frowned. He hadn't felt this self conscious since he first started in the ANBU when he was fourteen years old. He didn't enjoy the feeling then – and he sure as hell didn't enjoy it now. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, and as Kakashi lifted his hand to move it away – the porcelain ring on his finger caught his attention. He clenched his fist and felt his frustration rise. Why was the group that worked so hard to make him one of them suddenly shutting him out? It made him doubt everything he'd been doing here.

Kakashi walked to the edge of a stream and shook his head. He hadn't meant to walk this far away from headquarters, but he couldn't work these thoughts through in the confines of the cave-like rooms. He squatted at the waters' edge and dipped one hand into the cool liquid. He cupped the hand and brought some of that water to his lips. Dipping the hand back into the water he was just about to take another drink when he realized he was no longer alone. He recognized the chakra immediately.

Kakashi scratched along his jaw-line and slowly rose to standing. "Is there something I can help you with, Kabuto?"

A low chuckle came from behind him. "You could volunteer to come with us, Kakashi Hatake."

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle. "Now why would I ever agree to that?"

Kabuto sighed. "After hearing that you turned traitor, I figured anything was possible."

Kakashi smiled as he slowly turned to face the glass-wearing pest, noticing the slight blush that rose on Kabuto's cheeks as the young man took in his unmasked face. "I look at it more as waking up, rather than turning traitor...it has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged. "Whichever name you give it, the results are still the same – you are no longer a member of Konoha."

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him. "So we have that much in common, ne, Kabuto?"

A small smirk covered Kabuto's face and he took a step closer. "Perhaps we'll have even more in common when all is said and done, Kakashi."

"I wouldn't count on it, boy." Kakashi's arms shifted and his hands blurred through a series of hand seals, ending with stream of chakra forced through his lips and forming into a fireball aimed straight for the Snake Sannin's lackey.

"Impressive, Kakashi-sensei, but you should leave that particular jutsu to the experts." The words were followed by another fireball – this one aimed at Kakashi's head.

It was easily dodged, but was followed up by a series of smaller fireballs that took a bit more to avoid. When Kakashi finished his tumbling and skidded to a stop, his eyes focused on the pale-skinned boy he'd tried so hard to save. "_Sasuke_...how could you have gone to him?"

Sasuke's laughter crawled up and down Kakashi's nerves. "How can you dare ask that? _You_ – who is in league with their own devil?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "At least my devil has a purpose that is a bit more honorable than Orochimaru's."

"Can you be so sure of that, Kakashi? Remember – Orochimaru was a founding member of the Akatsuki." Kabuto's voice was next to him now, and he barely avoided having the boy's chakra-scalpels slice into him by launching himself onto the stream's surface.

Kakashi started making hand seals to take advantage of his location, but before he had the chance he felt his body surge with an enormous electrical charge. He tried his best to channel most of it away from himself – but being caught by surprise like that, he wasn't able to counter it all. When it ended, he was left gasping for air and fell to the water on his knees. Only his decades of experience kept him from losing his chakra control and sinking into the stream.

Sasuke stepped closer to him, his hands still sparking from the electrical charge of his modified Chidori. Kakashi smiled. "I should have known you'd make that technique your own, Sasuke. You always were brighter than the others."

Sasuke smirked. "It's a shame you didn't realize that sooner, _Sensei_."

A noise in the distance made it clear that their battle hadn't gone unnoticed. Kabuto joined them on the water and grabbed a handful of Kakashi's hair in a vice-like grip. "Game's over gentlemen. We really do need to take our leave now."

As the words registered into his brain, Kakashi felt Kabuto's fingers press into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. The analytical part of his mind knew that just the right amount of pressure there could kill a man. In fact – he'd used that method more than a few times in his ANBU days. He also knew that the pressure point was an affective way to temporarily immobilize the strongest of opponents.

He felt his body go lax and fall forward into Sasuke's waiting arms, all the while wondering why he didn't put up more of a fight to escape their attack. Darkness claimed him – leaving the question to be answered another time.


	6. Plans and Mistakes

Chapter 6

Plans and Mistakes

The members of the Akatsuki were gathered within the Leader's office. The tension was thick and cloying, and Itachi watched Pein's reaction carefully while Kisame informed him of the results of their search for Kakashi.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Pein's eyes narrowed, and the wave of killing intent was strong enough to make each and every one of them take a step back. "How can you possibly misplace a grown man?"

Kisame looked down at his feet. "We didn't misplace him...we just couldn't find him."

Itachi stepped forward in an attempt to keep his partner from being skinned by their leader. "We tracked him to the north stream. There was evidence of fire damage."

Pein turned his attention to Itachi. "What's unusual about that? You and Kakashi have both been known to practice your jutsus in that area."

"True enough, Pein...but we have not practiced together in over a month. The damage there was fresh – and there were signs that multiple fire jutsus went off in opposing directions."

Pein scowled. "Perhaps he was using clones to train. He's done it in the past."

Itachi shook his head. "Zetsu found evidence of electrical damage as well."

"Again – from Kakashi this should come as no surprise." Pein was frowning deeply. "What has you convinced this was anything more than Kakashi burning off some pent up frustration?"

Zetsu stepped forward and opened his mantle wide. His light side shrugged. "Because we saw him while we were foraging nearby."

Itachi released a held breath when Pein's anger shifted to the plant-man. "_And_?!?"

The darker half took over the conversation. "_And he was being carried away by Kabuto Yakushi and Sasuke Uchiha_."

Pein's attention returned to Itachi. "Perhaps you'd like to explain how your brother would know where to find us, _Itachi_?"

Itachi did his best to ignore the implied meaning of Pein's words. "I have not seen my brother since he left Konoha. This is the first I'd heard of his alliance with Orochimaru's lot. He did _not_ learn of our whereabouts from me, Leader."

Pein's white and black eyes narrowed and Itachi thought they were looking straight into his soul. He resisted the urge to move so much as a muscle throughout the young man's scrutiny, and eventually he was released from the gaze.

Pein moved his attention back to Zetsu. "Return to where you last saw them and find the trail that will lead us back to our ninth. I will not accept failure in this." Pein's eyes moved to the scrolls scattered across his table. "He is crucial to the next stages in our plan, and I will _not_ accept that Orochimaru might keep us from our goals."

Zetsu bowed toward Pein. "_We will do our best to find our missing brother."_

Itachi frowned. "Is Kakashi's presence so important?"

Pein focused a gaze at him that answered the question even before the words left the young man's mouth. "If we do not manage to bring Kakashi Hatake back into our fold soon, Itachi, we will _never_ reach our end goal...and the world as we have imagined it will never come to pass."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi woke with the telltale headache that always followed being knocked out from pressure points. Full awareness was slow in coming – but it wasn't hard for him to realize he was being held upright against a stone wall. He cracked his right eye open a hair and immediately shut it again when the bright, unforgiving light tried to force its way in. Slower this time – understanding the harshness of the light awaiting him – Kakashi opened his eye once more. The light was still as severe, and it made his headache a bit more intense, but he allowed his focus to adjust and was able to make out his surroundings. As he'd expected – he was in what looked to be a lab room. There were machines and cold steel tables lining the far side of the room, while chains and rope bindings – some empty – some holding other unfortunate captives – took up the adjacent walls. Apart from the constant hum of the machines and the occasional moans of the other prisoners, Kakashi sensed no one else within the room. A quick glance at where the walls met the ceiling showed cameras watching over them, and so it came as no surprise to him when Kabuto and Orochimaru walked into the room moments after he had started moving around.

Kakashi noted his Akatsuki cloak had been removed, but other than that, he was still clothed, unlike some of the others within the room. He had solid manacles attached to his wrists, and a chain ran across his torso to keep him firmly in place against the wall. His legs were also held in place with manacles – making his range of motion limited at best. He tried to maintain his normal lazy attitude when Orochimaru and Kabuto moved in front of him – a feat made all the more difficult when his captor spoke.

"I was pleasantly surprised when my pets returned so quickly from their assigned task...with you in such prime shape as well." The Snake Sannin ran his tongue over his lips while scanning Kakashi from head to toe. "After all – I thoroughly expected it to be far harder to acquire someone who managed to be sealed to the Akatsuki with not one – but _two_ characters. I thought perhaps Kabuto had gotten it wrong."

Kakashi noticed Kabuto's frown at the words even as he watched Orochimaru reach over to the hand on which the porcelain ring was. He felt Orochimaru's cold fingers close around his wrist and twist the hand until the ring's characters were in view.

"But look at that...there's no denying you bear two characters after all."

Kakashi bit back a curse while Orochimaru's fingers tightened painfully around his wrist, doubtlessly bruising him in the process.

"That leaves me with a most intriguing puzzle, Kakashi. Why would someone who has the skill-set to require two characters on the signet ring allow themselves to be so easily subdued by my pets, hmmm?"

Kakashi met the Sannin's eyes with his mismatched, half-lidded gaze, trying to remain calm. "Does it really matter?"

The hand around his wrist released and grabbed his unmasked chin instead, forcing Kakashi's head back until it hit the wall. Orochimaru's yellow, snake-like eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't mistake me for one of my pets, Copy-ninja. _Why did you allow yourself to be caught?_"

Kakashi let a slight smile cross his lips as he shrugged within the confines of his chains. "I was bored."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly and he released Kakashi's chin. A moment later, a smile lit his face and he laughed – causing the other bound prisoners to cringe at the sound.

"You were _bored_?" He laughed again.

Kakashi forced himself to yawn. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "For anyone else, I suppose it might be...but for _you_? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Kakashi made it a point to glance around the room before settling his gaze back onto the Sannin's face. "If I'd known this would be the reception I'd receive, I would have thought twice before coming to visit."

There was a strange glimmer in Orochimaru's eyes at that statement – then he reached out and stroked Kakashi's bare cheek with the palm of one hand. The man's serpentine tongue slipped through his lips and followed in the hand's path. It took all of Kakashi's will power to keep from reacting to the Sannin's touch. The smile that crept onto Orochimaru's face once that tongue returned to his mouth did nothing to relieve his growing doubts of the wisdom of his being there.

"I'm sure I will be able to come up with _something_ to alleviate your boredom, Kakashi Hatake. After all, it's rare for me to receive so handsome a guest in my lair." The hand caressed his cheek once more, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes. "Until then, I'll leave you in Kabuto's skilled hands. He just needs to obtain a few samples before the fun can begin."

Orochimaru tipped his head toward the white-haired boy. "Try not to leave too may scars this time, hmmm?"

Kabuto's lips pulled into a farce of a smile, and the boy pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose. "I'll do my best, Lord Orochimaru."

The Sannin frowned – likely from the sarcastic tone of Kabuto's words. "See that you do, Kabuto."

The smile left Kabuto's face. "Yes, my Lord."

Kakashi shifted in his chains. "I wouldn't want to be a bother. Perhaps I should stop by another time?"

Orochimaru leaned in close to his ear – the hot breath against Kakashi's skin smelling of strong tea and something sweet that he couldn't quite place. "Don't be silly, Kakashi. I wouldn't _dream_ of letting you leave now. No – not when you've gone out of your way to visit."

The Sannin leaned in closer still and Kakashi couldn't suppress a slight shiver. "But tell me, Copy-ninja, won't you be missed by your brethren from the Akatsuki? Or was it _always_ your plan to lead them here?"

Kakashi frowned. "I doubt they'll even notice I've left."

Orochimaru stepped back and smiled at him. "So the Golden Boy has lost favor so soon? How unfortunate for you...and fortuitous for me!"

The Sannin shifted his gaze to his henchman. "Be quick about it, Kabuto. I want to begin with him this evening."

Kakashi saw a slight tremor run through the young man as he bowed low to his master. He found himself seriously wishing he hadn't allowed them to capture him after all.


	7. A Glimmer of Hope Amidst the Pain

Chapter 7

A Glimmer of Hope Amidst Pain

Kakashi wasn't sure of much at the moment – but there was one thing that was crystal clear to him...once he was loose of his restraints, he would take great pleasure in killing Kabuto Yakushi.

The boy had gone to great lengths to make certain every 'sample' he collected was done so in the most painful way possible. His body was not scarred in any way to the naked eye...but that had more to do with the fact Kabuto used his medical knowledge and healing chakra to erase all signs of the damage once he was finished. But Kakashi knew – all too well – that those injuries were far from healed below the skin.

Breathing was enough to cause a flare of pain all along his back where the white-haired boy harvested strips of his skin for testing. Meanwhile, his muscles and ligaments throughout his body were still contracting in protest to the various items which had pierced his flesh to provide the deranged medic more samples. Kakashi doubted Orochimaru needed as many samples as the bastard pulled from his body – but that didn't seem to deter the lackey from marking as much of his body as he could.

Kakashi's hope of staying in his shirt and pants throughout the process disappeared almost the moment Orochimaru left the room. Kabuto had nearly pounced on him and proceeded to cut away all his clothing. Now – in the aftermath of the humiliation and extractions – Kakashi felt a cold desire to crush Kabuto's thick neck in his bare hands. Nothing less would give him the level of satisfaction he'd need to erase what the boy had done from his memory.

Not for the first time – Kakashi wondered what the hell he was thinking when he'd given up so easily to Kabuto and Sasuke. He'd known that this exact scenario would be the likely result of that capture – but still, something deep inside him had overruled the logical part of his mind and let the young men close enough to obtain him.

Kakashi sighed and tried his best to sort the conflicting emotions in his mind out. He had to admit – to himself at least – that seeing his former student again stirred something in his mind and heart which he'd almost forgotten during his time with the Akatsuki. As idiotic as it sounded – he felt the desperate urge to save Sasuke...even after all this time.

Longing to help the boy, in turn, sent his thoughts in the direction of the remaining members of Team Seven...back in Konoha. What had happened to Sakura and Naruto since he left? Were they still continuing their training? Were they even aware he was still alive? Or did they know he'd joined the Akatsuki?

Kakashi frowned at that thought. What _would_ Naruto think when he found out his former Sensei was now one of the bastards hunting him down? Or would Tsunade and the others keep the information to themselves?

As strange as it seemed to him – he'd grown attached to the three genin – he just hadn't realized it until now...when he had the time to think it through. There were others in the village that held a piece of his heart too...others who were there throughout the trials that had formed him into who he was today. Asuma Sarutobi was always there with a joke to ease the tension after a mission gone bad. Raidou was the one to show him the best ways to train when wanting to block all thoughts of the outside world out...a secret he'd learned while recovering from the injuries that left his face so scarred. Meanwhile Genma had shown him the facade of the pervert was sometimes the easiest way to gain information that otherwise might stay hidden. Hell – even Gai managed to help build up his stamina and quick thinking with every annoying challenge the man had thrown at him over the years.

Kakashi closed his eyes under the weight of something he'd managed to ignore throughout Itachi and the Akatsuki's reprogramming. Yes – Konoha had treated him unfairly...had used him as a tool to be discarded...but others within Konoha had helped to create what was at the very core of him. The man who existed underneath all the superficial layers of shinobi rules, laws and missions was the product of people he was beginning to recognize were his friends.

That was something Itachi had made him think didn't exist for him back in Konoha. The Uchiha went out of his way to show him how time and time again he was abandoned, dismissed, betrayed...but now – thinking with a far clearer head – Kakashi saw that the sharingan-wielder went to great pains to ignore the many times Konoha and her shinobi brought him back from the brink and nursed his body and soul with its warmth. How it was his core group of friends who made sure he was bandaged, fed and tended to after returning from any number of harrowing missions. How they trusted him with their lives and secrets off the battlefield as much as on. How he could always count on any one of them to be willing to go for a drink or just sit quietly on the rooftops of the Village on a summer's evening.

The ring on his hand throbbed painfully when he finally saw that his thoughts against Konoha were just a manipulation of the facts – and the certainty of that knowledge caused Kakashi more pain then all of the torture Kabuto could have put him through. How could he have thought to go against those people?

The big question now was what the hell he was going to do with that newly found knowledge. He opened his eyes and looked around at the others chained to the wall. For a moment he wondered if any of them had similar epiphanies during their ordeals in this room. Kakashi's eyes fell on a man hanging by his wrists from chains embedded in the ceiling. His dark honey-brown hair fell in a disheveled sheet that covered his features. His body was covered with bruises and cuts – and there were dark markings covering most of the skin. Kakashi forced his eyes to focus a bit more and he realized those markings were words and diagrams...as though Orochimaru was keeping his notes relating to this particular experiment on the man's skin instead of paper.

Something about him looked familiar...and he wondered if this was someone he knew. Kakashi tried to move in his bonds – tried to get a better look at who the man was – but the chains only let him move just so far. Still – he made enough noise that it seemed to rouse the young man from his slumber. A groan escaped the man's lips and Kakashi was able to see him twist in his confines until his body turned to allow him to look up. This allowed Kakashi to see two things – both of which caused his breath to catch in his throat.

The first – was the tattoo on the man's upper left arm – the mark of the ANBU. The second was a pair of dark brown eyes that glared at him. Recognition hit him harder then any of Kabuto's tests had.

"Genma..." The name slipped past his lips before he had a chance to think better of it.

"Hatake." That single word was laced with so much anger and hurt that Kakashi actually flinched from it.

He furrowed his brow and met the man's pain-filled eyes. "When..._how_ did they get you?"

Genma's mouth twisted into a grimace. "We were looking for _you_...and found Orochimaru."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "We? Who was with you?"

Genma laughed...a bitter laugh. "Does it matter, Hatake?"

Kakashi growled and pulled against his chains. "Of course it matters, dammit! Are they here too?"

Genma tried to laugh again – but it turned into a lung rattling coughing attack instead. When he finally stopped choking, his breath was rasping through his throat. Kakashi saw blood on the man's lips as he forced words out of his mouth. "They killed Izumo and Iwashi last week."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "What the hell was Tsunade thinking – sending you after me?"

Genma spat blood onto the floor and whispered into the silence that followed his question. "She was thinking you were worth saving you idiot."

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared back at the jonin in shock. "What did you say?"

Before he could get an answer – the door opened – and Orochimaru walked in. Both men tensed in their chains and said nothing more. The snake bastard crossed over to Genma first and Kakashi had to keep himself from pulling against the chains when he grabbed the dark hair in his fist and pulled his head back.

"Still alive, Genma? How surprising. Perhaps I'll have Kabuto administer something new tonight to change that."

Kakashi smiled slightly as Genma spat blood at Orochimaru along with his words. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

Orochimaru released the hair and backhanded the man – causing him to spin in his chains. "Temper, Mr. Shiranui. You wouldn't want to set a bad example for Kakashi now, would you?"

With that said – Orochimaru turned his attention towards him. Kakashi did his best to remain unaffected by the Sannin, but he couldn't keep the goosebumps from forming on his bare skin when the leering man slid his cold hands along his body.

"Ah – I see Kabuto kept his word and didn't leave you marked. Excellent. That will make it all the more satisfying when I make the first cut."

Kakashi said nothing – choosing to glare instead. Orochimaru laughed and grabbed him by the chin. "I never did understand why you chose to cover so perfect a face. So I suppose the world owes the Akatsuki their thanks for making you take off that ridiculous mask."

Kakashi tensed at mention of the Akatsuki. "What do you want with me, Orochimaru?"

The Sannin grinned. "What's wrong Kakashi? Don't you appreciate our hospitality? After all...I thought you were bored?"

"Kabuto took care of that earlier."

The hand on his chin slid down to circle Kakashi's throat. "Oh – but that, my dear Copy Ninja, was just the appetizer. You and I have a long night ahead of us. After all – I've been practicing for weeks just in the hopes of your arrival."

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Genma's voice was strained.

Orochimaru's grin stretched into a full smile and he chuckled. "No – I don't think I'll do that just yet, Genma. Not when there is so much I want to learn about this man. Like just what it is about him that elicits such devotion from a shinobi of the very village he betrayed."

Orochimaru's eyes met Kakashi's and narrowed. "Well then, my pet, would you care to enlighten me on the topic?"

"No."

Orochimaru released his neck and turned toward the table in the center of the room. "There's really no point in being difficult, Kakashi. You'll supply the answers in the end...they always do."

Kakashi growled. "I wouldn't count on it if I were you."

Orochimaru turned back toward him with a syringe in one hand and a scalpel in the other. "They all say that Kakashi...at first."


	8. Quiet Counsel

Chapter 8

Quiet Counsel

"Kakashi..." Genma whispered to his one-time ANBU captain, but there was no response...just as there'd been no response for over an hour since Orochimaru had left the room. He was starting to wonder if the man was still alive. Genma stretched his fingers up into the chains above his head and carefully maneuvered his body until he was facing the wall where he knew Kakashi was held. The sight that met his eyes made him wish he'd stayed turned away.

"Dammit...what the hell did that bastard do to you?" There was still no answer.

There wasn't an inch of the Copy-ninja's body that wasn't showing the signs of Orochimaru's attentions from their 'session' earlier that day. Kakashi's silver hair lay matted to his head in various spots – stained to a deep red by the blood the Sannin caused to flow. Streaks of crimson ran across the features of Kakashi's unmasked face – that face now swollen and bruised from far too many strikes of Orochimaru's fists when an answer was given that didn't meet their captor's expectations. And that seemed to happen more often than not.

Genma had always prided himself on having the most sarcastic mouth in the Five Great Countries – but he knew now – after listening to the exchanges between Orochimaru and Kakashi for countless hours – that his abilities would barely gain him honorable mention when compared to the Copy-ninja. It seemed that the more damage the Snake-Bastard did to Kakashi, the more acidic the responses became. And of course – being the sadistic bastard he is – Orochimaru took it as a challenge to break the silver-haired man.

Kakashi's body had trails of abuse marking paths from the crown of his head all the way down to the soles of his feet. His skin was bruised, burnt, gouged and worse – making Genma wonder how the hell anyone could survive such torture.

A small groan found its way out of Kakashi's mouth – giving Genma hope that perhaps the man survived after all. He whispered once more. "Kakashi...can you hear me?"

One swollen eye lid forced itself open, and Genma couldn't help but cringe at the sight of broken blood vessels lining that eye. Then he saw the tip of Kakashi's tongue run across cracked and bleeding lips before the man forced words past an obviously injured throat.

"Yes Genma...it seems my ears are still working fine."

Genma furrowed his brow in concern when those words were followed by a coughing fit that looked like it was causing his ribs to skewer him from the inside out. He honestly had no idea how Kakashi was still breathing – let alone conversing with him. Orochimaru put the man through every single 'application' that was tested on _him_ over the past two weeks – only he did them all to Kakashi in the course of one long, drawn-out session.

"Damn it Kakashi...why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to know?"

Kakashi smiled at him – or at least Genma assumed that was the expression on that swollen face. "He didn't say 'please'..."

Genma narrowed his eyes. "Will you knock off the smart-ass answers, Kashi...I'm not that Snake-bastard."

"Fine." Kakashi shifted within his chains – groaning at the pain the movement caused. "Because if I _ever_ tell him what he wants...then _you_ become expendable."

Genma's eyes went wide at that comment. "Kakashi – you can't possibly think I even _matter_ to that sick bastard...not after what he did to Izumo and Iwashi..."

There was no answer at first – and Genma wasn't sure he'd been heard...but then Kakashi lifted his head and stared into his eyes with a look that was so unguarded that Genma's breath caught in his chest. He'd never seen such raw emotion in this man....ever.

"Genma – I never wanted my choices to affect anyone in the Leaf Village. If I hadn't been so weak...if I'd just fought back a bit more...Izumo and Iwashi would still be alive."

Genma couldn't believe his ears. "Weak?!? What are you talking about? You're stronger than anyone I've ever known!"

Kakashi lowered his head and sighed. Genma saw him clench his fist and saw a white and red ring on his fingers. "I let Itachi's words push all thoughts of the bonds with you and the others out of the picture. I let the Akatsuki's lies mean more to me than our friendships over the years."

Genma shook his head furiously – rattling his chains in the process. "You _stupid_, egotistical bastard!"

Kakashi stared at him with open surprise as he continued. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hatake? So you made a mistake...you listened to someone you shouldn't have...you were duped...welcome to the human race Kakashi! We _all_ make mistakes!"

After a moment of stunned silence the Copy-ninja's eyes returned to their normal half-lidded stare. "My mistakes cost Izumo and Iwashi their lives...and I'll be damned if I'll add _your_ miserable neck to that list, Shiranui."

Genma blinked in disbelief at the logic of the silver-haired man and was about to argue about it when he saw Kakashi's head lift up and his body tense.

"They're coming..."

In the instant that followed, Genma managed to turn back toward the door just in time to see Kabuto and Sasuke walk into the room. They were followed closely by Lord Orochimaru – and the man looked as though his temper hadn't settled down in the least since he'd left at the end of Kakashi's last session. All thoughts of arguing with the Copy-ninja were quickly replaced with the hope that they'd both survive whatever came next.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade stared at the portraits of the four previous Hokages lining the wall and sighed. She sank farther into the couch and focused in particular on the Third and Fourth's faces while she tried to rub her growing headache away.

"So tell me boys – what did I do wrong? Why didn't he come back?"

They stared back at her – offering no advice. Tsunade closed her eyes until the image of Kakashi's masked face filled her mind. She wrenched those eyes open again.

"Dammit!"

It had been like this since the brat was taken months ago. Any time she closed her eyes she'd see his silver-haired head in exacting detail. She hadn't slept a full night since word of his defection to the Akatsuki – and now she found herself desperate to find the young man before something else happened to him. She stared up into the Fourth Hokage's smiling features and found herself chuckling.

"That brat must have really put you through the wringer if the act of being Hokage could put a smile on your face, Minato." She sighed again. "But still – I can't help but think he isn't truly gone for good. So until I find him...keep an eye on the brat – keep him safe."

A knock on the door caught Tsunade's attention._ Now what? "_Come in!"

Her aide walked into the room. Shizune's eyes told Tsunade there was bad news long before the young woman opened her mouth to speak.

"Lady Tsunade – we've lost contact with Team Genma."

Tsunade pressed her fingers to her temple again and closed her eyes, knowing Shizune would continue to report.

"The last communication was two and a half weeks ago saying they'd located a potential source of information regarding Kakashi's location...but there's been nothing since."

Tsunade lowered her hands to her lap. "Where were they last reported to be?"

She heard Shizune's deep intake of breath and knew instinctively she didn't want to hear the answer.

"They were on the outskirts of Sound, Hokage."

"Great!" She opened her eyes and stared into the faces on the wall. They were of no more help than they'd been earlier. "Fetch Ibiki and Asuma – I want their thoughts on what this means."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune bowed slightly but made no move to leave.

Tsunade turned toward the dark-haired aide. "Is there something else, Shizune?"

The younger woman blushed slightly and fidgeted. "The counselors are demanding to see you again."

"_Demanding?_" Shizune cringed at her tone. Tsunade frowned but then waved her hand toward the pictures of the Hokages. "Tell them I'm already taking counsel today."

Shizune scratched at her ear. "Do you _really_ want me to say that?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yes...but I suppose it would be better in the long run if you tell them to come back this afternoon and I'll see them then."

Shizune nodded with approval and left the room. Tsunade glanced at the image of the Third Hokage accusingly. "How the hell did they end up so different than you, Old Man...hmmm?"

As usual...the picture gave no reply.


	9. A Change of Plans

Chapter 9

A Change of Plans

There wasn't enough saké on the face of the earth to wash away the bitter taste left in Tsunade's mouth after a session with the counselors. Heh..._counselors_...that's a laugh! She had barely managed to keep from lunging across her desk to throttle the wizened old battle-axes as they attempted to tell _her_ what to do! If she and Shizune hadn't taken the step of tying her ankle the her chair with chakra-enforced bindings, it would have been all over for the pair of egotistical asses. The sudden pain in her ankle silently reminded her that gutting the two elders would be frowned on by the populace – no matter _how_ justified it might be.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in that very chair, tugging slightly against the chakra-enforced fastener and smiled to herself. She was indeed fortunate to have an aide who understood her urges and found such simple ways to keep her from ruining the image of the Hokage.

"Shizune!" She waited a moment until the dark-haired woman poked her head through the doorway.

"Did you need something Hokage?"

Tsunade placed a placating grin on her face. "That would depend on whether of not you'd like to spend your evening trying to fix my chair."

Shizune stared at her in confusion. "Your chair? Is there something wrong with it?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Obviously her subtle hint didn't work. "Not yet...but there will be if you don't remove my tether soon."

Shizune's face colored to a deep scarlet and her eyes went wide. "Oh my...I'm so sorry Lady Tsunade! I completely forgot about that in my rush to get _those people_ out of the building."

While she was speaking, the young woman moved to her side and immediately went to work removing the bindings around her ankle. Tsunade smiled at the younger woman fondly. After all – it wasn't _her_ fault those old geezers were so damned thick-headed. She sighed and rolled her neck in an attempt to loosen the muscles that tightened from the stressful meeting. The move didn't go unnoticed.

"What did they say this time Lady Tsunade?"

She met the woman's dark gaze and tried not to frown as she recalled the disastrous meeting. "They ordered me to recall all teams sent to locate Kakashi and begin preparations for a village-wide move to an alternate location."

Shizune stood up and shook her head. "They _ordered_ you?"

Tsunade laughed – finally starting to see some humor in the whole twisted mess. "Yeah – and their faces rivaled Iruka Umino's at his angriest when I told them they had to be insane if they thought I'd let them order me to do anything."

Shizune's hands lifted to cover her mouth in shock. "You didn't..."

"I did." Tsunade smirked. "They stood there stunned for a good minute before they started in again and I sent them away."

Shizune turned to face the desk – moving to straighten the piles of documents and folders scattered over its surface. Tsunade knew the woman long enough to know this was her way to avoid saying something that was likely to be taken badly. She crossed her arms in front of her and cleared her throat until Shizune turned back to face her.

"What's on your mind, Shizune?"

The younger woman sighed and leaned back to sit on the edge of the desk. "Lady Tsunade – do you really think it's such a good idea to anger them?"

"Anger _them?_ What the hell, Shizune? Whose side are you on?"

The woman flushed in embarrassment. "It's not about sides...but, Lady Tsunade...isn't it possible that, in this case, they might be right?"

Tsunade felt her anger growing and scowled at her aide. "What are you saying, Shizune?"

"I mean...shouldn't we be taking the lull in Akatsuki action as an opportunity to save as many innocents in the Village as we can?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Had the counselors gotten to her aide? Or worse...was Shizune actually right...and she'd overstepped her duties as Hokage? She closed her eyes. But how could she just give up on the brat? She'd promised herself, and the memories of the Third and Fourth, that she'd watch over the boy. Of course – as Hokage – she'd also sworn on her blood to protect the civilians of Konoha. Dammit – why wasn't anything easy anymore?

Opening her eyes, Tsunade saw Shizune was staring at her expectantly. She sighed and scratched at the back of her neck. "Alright, Shizune – you've made your point. Recall the teams..."

Shizune smiled warmly at her – easing a bit of the dread that was creeping into her heart. "Yes Hokage. I'll make the arrangements at once."

Her aide left – and Tsunade turned to stare out the windows and down onto the village. How the hell had things gotten so out of hand? Now all she could do was hope to keep enough people safe to maintain the power of Konoha after this nightmare finished playing out.

She sighed and whispered into the quiet of her office. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi – but it looks like you're on your own for now."

-- --

* * *

Itachi watched the others take position around the entrance to Orochimaru's lair and wondered whether they were wasting their time or not. There was every chance the Snake-bastard had already moved from this location, taking his prisoner with him – after all – he rarely stayed in the same place for long. Still – another part of him hoped he wasn't gone – and that they'd manage to locate Kakashi Hatake.

After all, Pein's reaction when they'd informed him of Kakashi's capture confused him – and he was looking forward to seeing just what was so special about the man. He doubted the leader would have been as concerned if any of the rest of them had been abducted. What was it about their newest member that resulted in such a fanatical response from every member of the Akatsuki?

He frowned. Now wasn't the time to figure that puzzle out. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Itachi motioned to Kisame that he was ready and prepared himself to move in. They'd watched Kabuto, Sasuke and a handful of Sound ninja leave the lair earlier in the day – and it hopefully meant that the Snake-Sannin was relatively alone within the building – which was good – considering their main objective was to rescue their Akatsuki Brother – _not_ encounter Orochimaru's lackeys.

Still – he had to admit he'd felt conflicted when he watched his little brother lead the others out into the forest surrounding this lair. Part of him wanted nothing more than to follow after him to confront the boy and point out the stupidity of giving himself over to Orochimaru. Of course – another part of him was proud of the fact Sasuke was still trying to gain enough power to come after him rather than remaining weak.

"Itachi?" Kisame's whisper brought him back to the present task.

He nodded once at the Mist ninja and watched as the shark-toothed man headed into the bowels of the lair – followed by Zetsu and Deidara. As the light of day was replaced by the dull gloom of the corridors of the lair, Itachi activated his sharingan and allowed his senses to sharpen. They all knew, firsthand, how devious Orochimaru was – and as such, they recognized nothing would be easy in this extraction.

A sharp scream cut through the silence of the halls and Itachi felt his blood run cold when it became clear the voice belonged to Kakashi. Two thoughts crossed his mind – Orochimaru was obviously still here – and Kakashi might not survive long enough to rescue him. He saw the others tense when another scream filled the air – and all four of them moved forward with purpose.

They approached the room cautiously – Itachi motioned for Zetsu to use his unique skill to access the room from another direction while the rest of them planned to enter through the door. Once the plant-man sank out of sight, Itachi and the others stepped into the room. Orochimaru's back was to them – his concentration on Kakashi's writhing form. Itachi saw the scalpel in the Snake's hand pause in it's arc toward the Copy-ninja's body. A quiet chuckle came from the former Akatsuki's lips.

Orochimaru spoke without turning to face them. "I was beginning to think Kakashi was correct when he'd said you wouldn't miss him."

That comment caused Itachi to frown even as Kisame responded. "You should know we don't give up on our Brothers so easily."

"Ah – yes, Kisame – I recall quite clearly how tenacious the Akatsuki can be when tracking down what they consider theirs." The former member of their group slowly turned to allow them full view of their missing Brother. "But I also remember how quickly you turn on someone who disagrees with your beliefs."

Itachi's eyes narrowed when Kakashi's condition came into sight. The man's body was riddled with cuts and bruises – his face was beaten to a point that there was no way he could compare it to his father's any longer. There was blood seeping from more spots than he could count – and there appeared to be electrical burns covering most of his torso – as though he had been on the receiving end of his own Chidori.

Orochimaru's laughter brought him back to full awareness. "Ah – I see you've noticed your brother's handiwork, Itachi. I must admit – the boy is a quick learner...you should be proud of him."

That caused a frown to reach his face. _Sasuke_ had done this to his former Sensei? Had his brother changed so much since their last encounter? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and return his mind to his current mission. "Return Kakashi to us – and you might still live through this, Orochimaru."

He watched the man's serpentine tongue slide along his lips. "Now why would I do that, Itachi, when I'm only just starting to understand what makes the man so special?"

Kisame took a step closer to the Snake. "Because if you don't – I'll remove your head from your shoulders!" He leveled his sword at Orochimaru's body to emphasize his point.

The Sannin smiled dangerously and narrowed his eyes. "You had better be certain you succeed with your first strike, Kisame."

What followed would have been impossible to track if Itachi had not had his sharingan activated. Kisame swung his massive blade, and Orochimaru withdrew his own sword from his mouth just in time to parry the stroke. Deidara sent a series of small clay bombs sailing toward the Sannin – causing him to withdraw a step or two in order to avoid damage. It allowed Kisame a chance to shift for another attack which managed to be avoided narrowly when Orochimaru sank into the floor – only to come up again on the other side of the room. The two Akatsuki members continued to engage the Sannin, while Zetsu rose from the floor near Kakashi and worked on freeing the man from his bonds. Itachi moved to the plant-man's side to examine the Copy-ninja in order to determine how much damage was done – all the while keeping his senses alert for Orochimaru's position within the room.

He looked into Kakashi's swollen face and cringed at the state of the man.

Kakashi's voice rasped from his obviously damaged throat. "Leave me be."

Zetsu's lighter half responded before Itachi had a chance. "Relax, Hatake. We'll have you out of here soon enough."

Itachi watched Zetsu work on the chains holding Kakashi to the wall and then looked back into the man's face – trying to read a reaction in those swollen features. "We cannot leave you be, Kakashi. Pein has made that quite clear."

He thought for a moment that he saw a flash of anger in Kakashi's eye – but before he could worry too much about it, the sound of Kisame's grunt from across the room caught his attention – even as Zetsu's darker half addressed him.

"_Our brothers appear to need your aid, Itachi. I'll handle this task._"

Itachi nodded and went to join the fight – targeting Orochimaru with a series of fireballs while the others continued to occupy him. The fire struck the body, but in the flash of an eye, that body melted into the floor – making it clear that they had been battling a clone all along. Likely the Snake-bastard hadn't been in the room at all – and was long gone from the lair before they'd stepped foot within the room.

He returned his attention to where Zetsu was gently laying Kakashi's beaten body onto the floor. The mantle around his shoulders was drooping in a way that made it clear the newest member of their organization was in worse shape than they'd expected. He walked over to take a closer look and cringed slightly at the full extent of damage to the jonin's body.

Zetsu looked up into his face. "He will not survive the journey back to the hideout."

Itachi frowned. Zetsu was right – and even if Kakashi did manage to survive the trip – they had no medics in their organization with enough skill to undo the damage Orochimaru had inflicted on the Copy-ninja.

A strained voice cut through the tense silence of the room. "Let me bring him back to Konoha, Itachi."

He shifted his gaze to one of the other prisoners hanging in chains nearby. The man was only slightly in better condition than Kakashi – with injuries and ink marks covering his body – but his eyes held the same fire they had always held in their days in ANBU.

"Genma...we cannot do what you ask."

"Bullshit! You and I both know the only chance that kid has is for Tsunade and the other medics to work their magic on him."

Itachi frowned. "Pein will not accept that as an option."

Genma laughed softly – ending in a coughing fit. When those coughs ended, the man shifted his gaze back at Itachi. "Would he prefer to have Kakashi die?"

Itachi looked down into the Copy-ninja's face, then around the room at his fellow Akatsuki members. Their faces showed the same conflict he was feeling inside. There were no simple answers in this matter – and he knew that either choice would result in the leader's anger. Still – Pein had made it very clear that Kakashi's abilities were needed to conclude the Akatsuki's goals – and if he died, then so did the Akatsuki's dreams.

"Very well, Genma. We will do as you suggest." He motioned for his brothers to be quiet when he sensed they were about to argue. "But know this – we will be returning for him once he's healed – and there is _nothing_ you, or your precious village, will be able to do to keep us from retrieving our brother."

Genma met his gaze with narrowed eyes. "Whatever you say, Itachi."

With the decision made – the Akatsuki quickly worked to free Genma from his chains – recognizing that his presence would keep the fools in Konoha from killing Kakashi outright – and readied the two for transport. Itachi and Deidara wrapped their cloaks around the injured and naked shinobi, making sure the red clouds were on the inside and not clearly visible. Then the group made their way toward the border of Fire Country – knowing that it was close enough to be Kakashi Hatake's only chance for survival.

Once they were sure the wounded men were in an area where they'd sensed the presence of Leaf Ninja, the four members of the Akatsuki left their brother behind and slowly made their way back to their hideout. None of them were eager for the painful discussion that was liable to occur once Pein learned of the change in plan.


	10. Hopes and Fears

Chapter 10

Hopes and Fears

Asuma signaled for his team to stop just about a mile outside the main gate of Konoha. Something large was lying in the middle of the road, and at this distance he couldn't quite figure out what it was. There was a very faint amount of chakra coming from that direction – but what was generating it was anyones guess.

He motioned for Raidou and Kotetsu to flank the objects on the left side, while he and Shikamaru approached from the right. The closer they got to it, the more obvious it was that there were two distinct objects lying on the dirt road – each unmistakably human based on the bare feet sticking out from the end of the black material covering the rest of their bodies. Those feet, and the legs that were showing above them, were riddled with open sores and bruises – one set fresher than the other. The covered body closest to him was moving slightly and moaning in obvious pain, while the farther one remained unnaturally still.

Asuma pulled out one of his trench knives and approached the moving body with caution – stretching out his awareness to see if these unfortunate beings were booby-trapped in any way. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time Konoha's enemies used an injured body to trigger a trap. Only once he was certain that was not the case this time, did he kneel next to that first body and pull back the black material from their head.

His eyes went wide at the sight of dark honey-brown hair – matted by blood, both fresh and, in places, dark with age. That hair lay haphazardly across a face that was bruised and cut, and seemed somehow _wrong_ without its trademark senbon perched between his lips.

"What the hell..._Genma_!?!"

Asuma looked toward the other unmoving form and wondered which of Genma's teammates it was – and more importantly, where the third member of the team was. Asuma signaled for Shikamaru to check the other while he tried to wake Genma. He gently gripped the jonin's shoulder and shook.

"Come on, you lazy bastard...rise and shine."

Once it was clear Genma wasn't going to respond to anything less than the drugs from a medic-ninja, Asuma decided to check over the man's body for any life-threatening injuries that couldn't wait. He peeled back the black cloak and hissed through his teeth when he saw the number of injuries covering Genma's frame. He spied what looked like writing next to many of those wounds. He couldn't see more than two fingers-width of unmarked skin anywhere he looked. What the hell had he been put through?

"Ummm – Asuma-sensei?"

Shikamaru's voice sounded unsure – something that was definitely not the norm. Asuma looked up to see an expression on the boy's face that made it clear there was something off about the second body. Asuma swallowed back his worry for Shikamaru and moved to the boy's side.

"What's got you so spooked, Shikamaru? I know you've seen injuries before. So is it Izumo...or Iwashi?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Although it's liable to be troublesome...it's neither one, Sensei."

Asuma raised his eyebrows and looked down toward where Shikamaru was pulling back the black material – this time enough so Asuma noticed two things...the first was a red cloud on what was obviously the outside of a reversed cloak...and the second was enough to make Asuma's heart jump...it was a shock of silver hair that could only belong to one ninja...but that was impossible...wasn't it?

Asuma bent over the still body to get a closer look at the unmasked face. There, within the swollen mess that was the man's left eye, Asuma saw the long scar that bisected the skin from above the narrow silver eyebrow down to midway through his left cheek. He carefully pried the swollen lids apart until he revealed the blood-red iris of the sharingan – although it didn't look to be focusing on much of anything at the moment. Still, there was no denying that this was Kakashi Hatake.

Asuma placed two fingers against the pulse point on Kakashi's neck and released a breath he'd been unaware he'd been holding when he felt a weak beat under his touch. He looked up at the others and made his decision. He slipped the cloak back around his one-time friend and lifted him easily into his arms before standing.

"Raidou – pick up Genma. We need to get these two to the hospital...and the Hokage...before it's too late."

He watched the jonin scoop Genma into his arms, and then the group ran at top speed the rest of the way to Konoha. Part of him wanted nothing more than to believe Kakashi's return meant this nightmare was over...but he'd survived too many battles to think anything could be resolved so easily. He glanced down at the brutally beaten man in his arms and hoped that, perhaps just this once, he might be wrong.

-- --

* * *

Awareness returned to Kakashi very slowly...and with it came the knowledge that he was no longer chained to the wall, naked. In fact, he was lying on a rather firm bed under clean sheets. He felt a covering of bandages and the feel of something which could only be a hospital gown. He cautiously sniffed at the air and was greeted by the far too familiar antiseptic odor that he'd learned to equate to Konoha's hospital ward. He groaned at that thought.

"It's about time you woke up, Brat."

The voice sounded far too loud to his ears, but her words caused him to crack his right eye open just enough to confirm it belonged to none other than Lady Tsunade. Her mouth was set in a firm line, but the depths of her golden eyes held the spark of worry for him. Kakashi licked his swollen lips and tried to sit up, but was unable to due to restraints surrounding his wrists and ankles. Well, that answered his unasked question on whether or not he'd be treated as friend or foe. He glared toward the Hokage.

"Now don't be like that Kakashi. You know very well there are others in the village who wouldn't understand if we just let you run about Konoha after what you'd done."

Kakashi was about to argue with her when another voice joined the conversation. "Hokage...please don't blame him for it. It was Itachi who was behind it all."

Kakashi blinked and turned toward the tired voice that was defending him. A small smile crossed his lips. "Genma..."

The honey-haired jonin limped over to his bedside and gave him a slanted grin – the familiar senbon back in place between his teeth. "Looks like you owe me another one, Kashi."

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed before opening it again and addressing the Hokage. "If I promise to be a good boy, can I at least sit up?"

The blond-haired woman frowned at his comment. "Kakashi – it isn't that simple."

Genma moved a bit closer and moved to loosen Kakashi's wrist bindings. "Lady Tsunade – if I'm the one to loosen them, no one can blame you for it, right? Besides – you're going to need him to sit up to take the medicine you have Shizune and Sakura making."

Kakashi frowned even as he felt his wrist released. "Sakura saw me like this?"

Tsunade's low chuckle caught his attention. "Come now Kakashi – you can't possibly be worried about her seeing you without your mask anymore – can you?"

He knew the comment was her attempt to lighten the mood, but too much had happened for it to work this time around. "Hokage – that isn't what I meant."

"Sakura has become my apprentice, Kakashi. She's going to have to get used to seeing injuries this bad – and possibly much worse."

"Has so much changed since I left?" He tried to sit up on his own and broke into a coughing fit from the exertion.

Genma placed a hand behind his back and helped him into a sitting position...the change in elevation making his head spin more than a bit, and causing another groan to leave his mouth.

"Easy there, Kakashi – try not to undo what little I've managed to fix so far." The concern in Tsunade's voice made him think that perhaps things weren't entirely irreparable for him after all.

He sighed. "Sorry – who would have thought breathing could be so dangerous."

Genma chuckled. "Yeah – well considering what you've been through I think it's pretty impressive that you're even alive. Always knew you'd be hard to kill, Kashi – but really – did you have to show off even through that?"

Kakashi turned to look at the jonin. The man was still covered in the dark writings from Orochimaru's techniques, but the gaping wounds had been more or less healed. "You're one to talk, Genma. I still can't believe you made it out of there."

Genma slid his hand through his hair and turned away to stare toward the Hokage. "Yeah – well as much as I hate to admit it, the only reason I did make it out of there was because the Akatsuki came to rescue you – and Itachi was willing to listen to reason."

Kakashi looked down at his hands toward where the ring was still on his finger. "I was wondering if that part was just a hallucination. Guess not."

Tsunade sat on the edge of his bed and placed one hand over his – blocking his view of the ring.

"Kakashi – I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through up to this point – and I know the way Konoha has treated you in the past wasn't as it should have been – but I need you to know something."

She placed two fingers under his chin and tipped his head back until his eyes were locked with hers. "If you are willing to give us a second chance...we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe from the Akatsuki."

He tensed at her words...although whether it was from his fear of crossing the Akatsuki, or of placing his trust back in the hands of the leaders of Konoha, even he couldn't tell. So instead, he chose to switch the attention back to someone else.

"So Genma – are you planning to start a new fad with all the script on your body?"

"Heh – hell no, Kakashi. As soon as Shizune finishes transcribing the notes so they can heal your sorry ass, then I have a date with a hot shower and a good bar of soap."

Kakashi smiled – only grimacing slightly from the still swollen skin on his face. "Don't let Jiraiya hear you say that – he's liable to make you the hero in his next book."

Genma blushed while Tsunade laughed out loud. She surprised Kakashi with her next move as she pulled him into her arms in a gentle hug and whispered into his hair. "I've missed you, Brat."

After he realized she wasn't letting go any time soon, he closed his eyes and relaxed into her grip...letting himself feel safe – at least for that small moment. He'd worry about what his next steps would be tomorrow.


	11. White Walls and Whispers

Chapter 11

White Walls and Whispers

Two weeks had gone by, and Kakashi still wasn't allowed outside his hospital room. It was beginning to drive him just a bit insane. After all – how many times can you stare at four white walls before it becomes torture?

Of course, he doubted any of those people who demanded he remain locked up cared one way or another how he felt about the room. After all, the counselors in particular were pushing for his immediate execution – so what was a little mental torture in the meanwhile? Other villagers voiced their desires to have him thrown into Konoha's prison – injuries be damned. But thankfully, Lady Tsunade and a handful of her most loyal ANBU and shinobi were able to keep them from physically pulling Kakashi out of the hospital by his hair.

Kakashi turned onto his back and folded his arms under his head. The same cracks that he'd mentally mapped a week ago still traced their way across the ceiling – which, of course, was the oh so cheery shade of white. He sighed – and tried to think of anything other than the tribunal he'd be participating in tomorrow.

This wouldn't be his first tribunal – but it _would_ be the first time he was on the receiving end of such a process. Kakashi frowned. He'd heard whispers in the halls over the past few days – rumors of just who would be heading up the Tribunal – and it did nothing to set his mind at ease. Danzou had never been a fan of his – ever since the man tried to recruit him into the ROOT branch of ANBU all those years ago, and Kakashi refused him outright. He'd seen the bandaged man for what he was – a power hungry bastard who would sell his first-born child if it meant removing Tsunade as Hokage and filling the role himself. So to have him heading up the proceedings which would decide his fate – knowing the the man already knew Kakashi held a special place in Tsunade's heart – only made him more anxious.

Still – Danzou couldn't make any decisions on his own – not without losing vast amounts of face. He'd have to convince the other four members of the Tribunal to agree with him before anything could be decided – a fact Kakashi was eternally grateful to the Second Hokage for making part of the process.

Of course – everything depended on who those other four members of the Tribunal were. If they were supporters of Tsunade, he may just have a chance yet. But if they supported Danzou...well, he may as well send for the funeral director now. A large yawn escaped Kakashi's mouth as the troublesome thoughts continued running around in his mind.

Two weeks – it was somehow hard to wrap his mind around it. Two weeks had passed since they'd carried his broken and beaten body back into the boundaries of Konoha. Two weeks since he'd felt anything other than the harsh lights of this hospital room on his face. Two weeks since he'd seen anyone outside of medical personnel – with the exception of Genma, that is. Two weeks since his life utterly fell apart...again.

Kakashi sat up and swung his body until his feet dangled over the side of the bed. He pushed himself to standing – glad to see the room did not spin while he steadied his balance on legs still riddled with healing wounds. He placed one hand on the edge of the bed for support and gingerly walked across the room toward the attached washroom. Once inside – Kakashi propped himself up at the sink and ran cool water into the basin. He splashed some of the liquid onto his face, and took a moment to look at the reflection staring back at him.

His silver hair no longer was caked with blood, and it was pulled back into a loose tail at his neck – having grown quite a bit during his months away from the village – almost as long as his father's had been. The bruising on his face was just a trace of what it had been two weeks ago, but was still discolored enough that it was a constant reminder of his time with Orochimaru. There was a tired, almost defeated look to his mismatched eyes that caused a sigh to escape his lips. He turned his head away from the mirror and his gaze fell on the neatly folded cloth on the edge of the basin.

Kakashi ran his fingers over the sleek black material and felt a small frown creep across his face. The day Genma brought the cloth in, Kakashi had just finished another round of healing on his broken cheek bones, and the very last thing he would have considered doing would be to place the mask on his face. But now – with those painful injuries just a memory – he stared down at the cloth and wondered if he'd ever feel right wearing the mask again.

In his mind, that simple stretch of black fabric symbolized everything he was before being taken away from Konoha. It stood for the mysterious, deadly tool he once was...for the lazy, porn-reading sensei he'd let people see...and for the confused, lonely genius he truly was. Kakashi's fingers gripped the fabric, and he held the black material in front of his face – glancing into the mirror to see the lower half of his face blocked by it.

How easy it would be to simply don the mask once more – to slip back into the role he'd played for so many years. Hell – seeing him back in such a familiar trademark as his mask might even win some of the Tribunal over to his side – make them think he'd resolved all his 'issues' and was ready to become Konoha's infamous Copy-ninja once more.

Kakashi growled low in his throat and balled the mask in his hand before throwing it into the corner of the wash room floor. He just couldn't bring himself to do it...couldn't start to pretend everything that happened to him over the past months could be swept away with a simple piece of material – and he didn't even need to be a genius to figure that one out.

"You know, Kakashi, if you didn't like my gift you could have just given it back."

Genma's laid back drawl from the doorway caught Kakashi by surprise. He knew part of the reason he hadn't sensed the jonin's approach was the chakra-inhibiting seals running down the length of his spine – but still, he should have at least been able to _hear_ the fool's approach...especially considering he wasn't known for being quiet when not on duty.

"Yeah – sorry about that." Kakashi scratched at the back of his head and then moved back out into the main room – pushing past Genma with practiced ease.

"I don't get it Kakashi...I figured you'd _want_ to get back to normal."

Kakashi climbed into his bed, crossed his legs in front of him, and leaned back against the pillows with his arms behind his head. He sighed. "Genma – you can't be so naive as to think I could go back to normal just by putting a mask back on, could you? You and I both know that, this time, there's no going back."

Genma jumped up onto the end of the bed and crouched on the mattress so he could stare into Kakashi's eyes. "You can't be serious, Kashi. Are you trying to tell me that, after everything we did to get you back here, you don't want to stay in Konoha?"

The anger in Genma's voice struck Kakashi almost like a physical blow. "I never said that Genma. I'm just saying I can't erase what's already happened – and putting that mask back on....it just wouldn't be right...I'm _not_ that man anymore."

Genma settled into a sitting position – and pulled out one of his senbon to chew. "Kakashi – I didn't mean to imply you could forget what happened. Shit – I've only gone through _half_ what you've been through – between the Akatsuki and Orochimaru – and even _I_ know there's no going back. But, dammit, I was just trying to show you that you're not a lost cause to some of us...hell...to _most_ of us if you must know."

Kakashi turned his head until he could see outside to where the villagers were busy packing up whatever they could. "If you all think I'm not a lost cause Genma, answer me this...why is Konoha being evacuated?"

He was met by silence, and that in itself was all the answer he really needed. Even if Genma and his fellow shinobi still believed in him...even if there was a chance that he could be forgiven for everything he'd done since he left Konoha...it didn't change the fact that the Akatsuki _would_ be coming back for him...soon. And as such – Konoha was in danger – all because of him.

-- --

* * *

Iruka watched the villagers packing up their shops and houses with a touch of sadness. In all his life – through the Kyuubi attack, and all the chaos that followed – he had never seen Konoha so distraught. It was as though having Kakashi Hatake back from the Akatsuki wasn't a good thing at all. But – although he may not be the biggest fan of the Copy-ninja – he really was glad to have the man back in the Village.

He just wished Naruto was here to see his teacher return to Konoha. The genin had been the only one to continually shout about how Kakashi was obviously undercover, and how he'd definitely be back before we knew it. Of course, if Naruto had been there when Asuma carried Kakashi's severely injured body through the streets of the Village, it might have shaken even that boy's enthusiasm.

Heck – when he saw Kakashi shortly after he arrived, Iruka thought for certain the jonin was done for. He would have bet a year's pay that the Copy-ninja would have died from blood loss alone. But word from the Hokage was that Kakashi not only was still alive – but he was hoping to become an active part of the Village once more.

Iruka was actually glad to hear it – but other, more vocal members of Konoha – spent their idle time spreading threats and more about Kakashi. He'd even heard members of the Counsel throw about words like 'traitor' and 'disgrace' where anyone could hear them...even when they were visiting the Academy yards earlier in the week. It had taken Iruka half the afternoon to answer all the questions those few misplaced words had generated from the pre-genin he was working with in the practice yard.

Iruka frowned with the realization that the words probably weren't misplaced at all – rather they were deliberately used during that time-frame by the old geezers so that the children would bombard their parents with comments and questions about what a failure Kakashi Hatake was. He gripped his hand tightly around the strap of his messenger bag and walked through the busy streets toward the Hospital. He allowed his growing anger to speed his steps and he concentrated only on the task that he'd volunteered for just that morning.

Keeping his emotions firmly in check...well...in so far as he'd ever been able to – Iruka pushed his way through the crowd that seemed to gather at the entrance to the Hospital every day since word of Kakashi's return had gotten out. Most of those gathered were just average citizens who had been riled up with all the rumors, and who needed someone to blame for the impending movement of their homes. What disturbed Iruka today, as he passed through the crowd, was that within that mass of civilians he could make out a few of the younger shinobi. How far did this nonsense reach if members of Konoha's shinobi were willing to side against one of their own?

Iruka greeted the guards posted at the entrance and presented them with the slip from the Hokage that authorized him to enter the building – another sign of how far things had deteriorated. After all – anyone in the Village used to be able to access the Hospital without a security check – but since Kakashi was placed within its walls, no one could enter unless cleared by one of the ANBU posted at the doors. It was a precaution that was added after one of the more zealous villagers smuggled in an explosive tag and tried to solve the 'Kakashi-problem' on their own.

A shiver ran up Iruka's spine at how far some people might go without knowing all the facts. He adjusted his bag once more and then headed toward his destination – room 247 in the secure wing of the building.

He had to pass through two more obvious check points – and at least four more hidden posts – before finally getting to the door. He pushed it open and was surprised to see Genma perched on the end of Kakashi's bed – staring at the Copy-ninja while chewing on his senbon. He wondered just what he was interrupting – as none of the guards mentioned the honey-haired shinobi would be here as well.

Iruka shrugged it off and stepped into the room. At that movement, both pairs of eyes turned toward him with a cold glare. Iruka swallowed back a spike of fear at those glances and moved closer to where the two men we settled on the bed.

"Good day, Genma – Kakashi. I hope you are both well."

Kakashi frowned and growled at him, while Genma left his perch on the bed and jumped back down to the floor. The senbon seemed to dance between the man's lips as he spoke.

"What brings you here, Sensei? Are you lost?"

Iruka scowled at the man and tried his best to keep his courage while taking his bag off his shoulder and setting it on the side chair. "No, Genma – I'm right where I should be."

Kakashi gave a short snort and glared at him. "What's wrong Sensei – not enough snot-nosed brats to keep you busy these days? You figured you'd come to see if the rumors were true yourself?"

Iruka frowned at Kakashi's insults, but considering everything that had gone on since the man's return, he could hardly blame him for being on edge. He sighed and sat on the edge of the chair.

"Kakashi, they're not snot-nosed brats...cold-season is long gone after all. And as for rumors...I try not to pay much mind to words that have no basis in fact."

Genma moved over to his side – arms crossed and eyes set in a stare that silently demanded a better answer. Iruka rolled his eyes at the jonin and reached into his bag to pull out the scroll he'd been handed earlier in the day. The way both men tensed at the movement didn't go unnoticed by the Academy Teacher.

Iruka turned to look directly at the Copy-ninja and tossed the man the scroll. Kakashi caught it without looking and closed his pale fingers around the parchment – using it to wave toward the wall behind his bed.

"What's this, Sensei? Another drawing to add to my growing collection?"

Iruka turned his attention to where the man pointed, and he felt his jaw drop in something more than shame. All over the wall were hastily scribbled drawings – some obviously done by smaller children judging by the lack of complexity – while others were just as obviously penned by adults. Every one of them held some version of the Copy-ninja and what the creators probably hoped would happen to him. In some scenes he was hung – in others, set aflame – and in still others he was decapitated...some while performing ritual suicide. On a few of those last scenes there were also captions stating "Like Father like Son."

"What's wrong Iruka? Don't you like my fan-art?" There was a steely edge to Kakashi's voice that made it seem as though he thoroughly expected Iruka to be just as bad as all the rest.

He whispered into the silence that followed Kakashi's question. "How can you even ask that Kakashi?"

Iruka looked back at Kakashi when he heard the soul-weary sigh come from him. "Why else would you be here, Iruka?"

Now Iruka's ire broke free, and he felt his anger grow until he was quite sure his face was bright red. "You know – for a genius you really can be stupid sometimes! I'm here because I want to be...in fact I even had to _beg_ Tsunade to let me come...to act as your Advocate!"

If the situation wasn't so damned serious, Iruka would have loved to relish in the complete look of shock that had settled onto both Kakashi and Genma's faces at his abrupt – and rather loud – declaration. Kakashi was actually the first to recover – although he still didn't seem to believe him.

"You..._you_ are going to be _my_ Advocate? You're kidding...right?"

Iruka felt all his anger disappear in an instant and let his shoulders sag. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kakashi."

Genma stepped closer to Iruka and placed one hand on his shoulder – gripping it lightly while addressing Kakashi. "Actually Kakashi – think about it. Iruka's perfect for the job!"

A smile lit Iruka's face at Genma's praise...until the jonin kept speaking. "After all – with the Sensei in your corner, you're guaranteed to win over at least the parents of the Academy students...and maybe get the pity vote from some of the others on the Tribunal!"

Iruka groaned while Kakashi laughed. "You're right Genma. And worst case scenario, at least I'll die with a smile on my face!"

Iruka glared at the jonin. "Play your cards right, Hatake, and you'll never make it to the Tribunal!"

Now Genma joined in the laughter – and soon Iruka couldn't help but chuckle too. And who knows...maybe they _could_ pull the pity vote.


	12. Questions and Answers

Chapter 12

Questions and Answers

Kakashi sat on the edge of his bed, staring out at the sunset. He pushed his fingers through his hair and tried his best not to lose patience with his self-appointed Advocate.

The Chunin-from-hell – as Kakashi was now fond of thinking of the man – walked over to him and crossed his arms in obvious frustration. "How can you expect me to help you, Kakashi, if you aren't willing to work with me?"

Kakashi glared at the man. "Iruka – for the last time – I'm _not_ cutting my hair, I will _not_ put the mask back on, and I really don't see any point at all in wearing a jonin uniform any longer. Give it a rest already."

"Why, Kakashi? Why aren't you willing to do it – just for the tribunal, at least?"

He shook his head and sighed wearily. "Because Iruka...if I have to become something I'm not...then what's the point?"

The chunin's eyes went wide and his face flushed a shade of crimson that rivaled the setting sun. "Something you're _not_? What the hell are you saying Kakashi? That you _aren't_ a Konoha shinobi anymore? That you _don't care_ what happens to the people in this village? That you're perfectly okay with whatever the Akatsuki has planned?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in warning at the man. "Careful there, Umino."

"Or what? It's not like you have any chakra right now. What'll you do...beat me to a pulp?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that. "Do you really want an answer to any of those questions?"

Iruka frowned and sat down on the bed next to him with a huge sigh. "No...I guess not. It's just...dammit, Kakashi...you sure aren't making this very easy."

"Did you honestly think being my Advocate was going to be easy, Iruka?"

The chunin flopped back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "No – I guess not. But you're going to have to start giving me some answers instead of more questions...or we won't get anywhere."

Kakashi shifted himself so he could meet Iruka's dark eyes. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Iruka pushed himself up on his forearms until he was partially sitting and glared at him. "See! There you go again!"

Kakashi chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get your point. How about we make a deal? I'll answer one of your questions for every one of mine _you_ answer."

He watched the chunin's mouth drop open a fraction in something close to shock. "You have got to be kidding me, Kakashi. The tribunal is in less than fifteen hours – and you want to play a game?"

Kakashi shrugged. "What can I say? I get bored easily."

Iruka rolled his eyes but pushed himself off the bed and went to get his pad and pen. "Fine...we'll do it your way, Kakashi...but with a few rules."

"Rules? That takes some of the fun out of it."

Iruka came back and sat on the edge of the bed once more. "Maybe it does...but it's the only way I'll agree to doing it."

Kakashi smiled deviously. "Be careful how you phrase things while sitting on my bed, Sensei."

Iruka chuckled. "I know I should be furious at you for that comment, Kakashi...but a bigger part of me is actually glad to see you return to your familiar perverted ways."

That wiped the smile off his face and made him blink at the chunin in surprise. Wanting to take the attention off this newly rediscovered talent, Kakashi tried to shift the conversation back to Iruka. "So what are these rules?"

Iruka took the bait and quickly jotted down three sentences on his pad before handing it to Kakashi. He looked at them and raised his eyebrows.

No answering a question with a question.

All answers must be truthful.

Breaking a rule, or failure to answer a question will have consequences.

He met Iruka's eyes with a sly look. "Who determines the consequences?"

Now the chunin smirked. "Whoever asked the question that didn't get answered, or whoever didn't break the rule. So do you agree to the terms?"

He shrugged. "Why not? How do we figure out who goes first?"

"I'm the Advocate. So, considering the tribunal is the whole reason for this, I'll go first."

Kakashi chuckled at the chunin's reasoning and settled into a more comfortable position. "Sounds good. Ask away, Sensei."

Iruka shifted until his feet were tucked under his body and his pen was poised over the pad once more. "Alright then...first question. Please remember Kakashi that I have to ask some of these in preparation for the tribunal."

Kakashi nodded his understanding and waved for Iruka to continue, although inside he was more than a bit wary. The chunin chewed on his lower lip for a bit before getting to the point.

"How long did it take before you gave in to the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "That's getting straight to the point." He crossed his arms and pushed down the sudden urge to lie. "Best I could figure it out...it was somewhere around four to five weeks in."

Iruka's pen flashed across the page recording his answer before the chunin looked back up at him with a smile. "Right – you're turn."

Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling the man's question left in his gut. "Why did you volunteer to be my Advocate?"

Iruka nodded once – as though he'd expected the question. "That one's easy! Because I believe you're worth it!"

Kakashi frowned. "That wasn't much of an answer."

Iruka chuckled. "Maybe not – but it's the truth. My turn!"

"You're enjoying this far too much, Iruka."

"Stop grumbling, Kakashi. Okay – next question. What methods were used to break you?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and felt every muscle tense at the chunin's words. He'd deliberately been avoiding thinking about those first weeks with the Akatsuki. The memories of his time with Itachi and Kisame, even now, could cause him nightmares. He opened his eyes to see Iruka staring at him – patiently waiting for his answer.

Kakashi ran his tongue over lips which felt dry, and tried to put his experiences into words for the chunin. "When Kisame wasn't using me for sword practice, Itachi would do much the same within the Tsukuyomi...usually for days on end within my mind."

Iruka looked confused – making it clear Kakashi needed to be a bit more graphic. He sighed. "Iruka – picture yourself fastened to a crossbeam – unable to move – with Itachi standing in front of you with a razor-sharp katana pointed at any one of your body parts. Picture that sword being slowly pushed through your body until it makes contact with the wooden beam at your back – and then twisted until you scream out in pain. Now – picture that a thousand times over – nonstop – for seventy-two hours at a time. Throughout all of this pain and torture, imagine being asked over and over again why your village has failed to rescue you...why you have been tossed to the side as so much rubbish...why you should hold loyalty to a place which obviously had already written you off."

Kakashi paused and smirked a bit. "Still – it took them over a month of this before I started to crack. It wasn't hard for them to find a way in...considering what I'd been through over the years...but still – it took far longer than they'd planned."

Iruka's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears, making Kakashi quite uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Okay – my turn. How'd you get the scar?"

Iruka blinked. "Which one?"

Kakashi grinned. "Ha! That sounded like a question answering a question to me, Sensei."

Iruka groaned. "But you didn't give a clear question!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Fair is fair, Iruka-sensei. They are _your_ rules, after all."

Iruka placed a pout on his lips, and Kakashi was hard pressed not to laugh outright. "Fine, Kakashi! Go ahead and name the consequence."

Kakashi placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against his pillows. "I think I'll reserve the right to issue that consequence at a later time. So then...let me be more specific for you Iruka. How'd you get the scar across your nose?"

He watched the chunin's hand go up to rub consciously across the bridge of his nose and then across his cheek where the ridiculously straight line of scar tissue lay. For a moment, Kakashi thought the chunin was going to risk another penalty by not answering – but then the man's shoulders sagged and he let out a long sigh.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Iruka looked into his eyes with a pleading look.

Kakashi saw something in the depths of those brown eyes that made it clear the man was placing an immense amount of trust in him – and that thought sobered him immediately. "Right – nothing you tell me goes out of this room, Iruka."

A small smile graced the man's lips and Kakashi couldn't help but smile back. The chunin rubbed at the back of his neck. "My first year in the Academy I was in the habit of spending most of my day dreaming about what a famous shinobi I'd be. I even went so far as to write out stories about how great I'd be. So I totally missed the instructions on how best to identify and handle certain traps and weapons."

The younger man paused – a light blush growing across his cheeks as he relayed the tale.

"Later that day, we went on a field trip where our class was split into four teams, and we were sent out to identify as many traps as we could in a half an hour. Some were really easy to see – while others weren't. I managed to trigger one before I even realized it – one that the rest of the class had been consciously looking for because of how much the Academy Teacher stressed it during class. Before I knew what happened, I sprang the trap. Chakra-wire shot down so fast I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It hit me hard and fast...cutting my face deep enough that even with healing it still left the scar."

Kakashi admitted this explanation surprised him. Over the years he had imagined all sorts of reasons for the chunin's scar...from his being attacked as a child, to his parents dropping him on his head as a baby. But nowhere in his genius brain did the thought _ever_ enter his head that the village's absolute _best_ Academy Teacher had gained his trademark scar because he'd failed to pay attention to his own Sensei! It seemed far too unlikely to even consider.

Still – the irony was not lost on him, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at it. This, of course, made the chunin more than a bit angry. "I'm glad you find it so damn funny, Kakashi. So how did you get the scar on _your_ face, hmm?"

Kakashi growled at the man – all humor promptly wiped away. Those were memories he definitely wasn't going to delve into – especially not now. "I'd rather not say."

Iruka's eyes narrowed, as though he were trying to figure out which unseen line in the sand had been crossed. But rather than forcing Kakashi to explain himself, the chunin simply shrugged it off and reached into the bag that was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Fine – don't answer...but you know what that means."

Kakashi glared at the man as he pulled out two items. The first was one of his face masks, while the second was a pair of scissors. The chunin took quite a few moments to look between the items in his hands and Kakashi before finally replacing the mask into the bag.

"All right Kakashi. It's time for your haircut!"

-- --

* * *

Iruka thought for certain that Kakashi would have taken the scissors from his hands and slit his throat with them based on the glare he received alone. Instead, the man ran his hands through the silvery strands and let loose a loud sigh.

"Fine."

With that single word, Kakashi pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the washroom. He paused at the door and looked back at him. "I'm not having you cut it off on my bed. I do have some standards you know."

Iruka shook himself out of his moment of shock and headed after the jonin – still not believing that he wasn't getting more of an argument. He stepped into the small washroom to find Kakashi already sitting on the edge of the tub with his shirt off and a towel draped around his shoulders. Before Iruka had a chance to touch a strand of the man's hair, however, Kakashi's voice cut through the awkward silence.

"Why choose the scissors over the mask, Iruka?"

Iruka smirked. "That's going to count as your next question, Kakashi."

The man shrugged. "I know."

Iruka sighed as he pulled a comb off the counter. He started running it through the unruly mass of silver hair in an attempt to tame it before setting the scissors to it. "It actually has to do with the 'fan-art' you showed me earlier. I figured if I had you wear the mask without addressing the hair, it would only fuel the comparisons people are already making between you and White Fang."

Iruka felt Kakashi's shoulders tense at mention of his father, and he felt a momentary twinge of guilt at disturbing the man. But the jonin's voice was steady when he spoke. "It was a sound assessment Iruka. Perhaps there's hope for me yet with you as my Advocate."

Iruka knew Kakashi could see his face blush at his praise – but at the moment he just didn't care. Kakashi Hatake actually had faith in him – and that in itself made him think maybe, just maybe, they could manage to pull off a miracle yet. He smiled and went to work on Kakashi's overgrown hair. The smile transformed into a slight look of frustration as it became evident that there really was no better way to style it than the Copy-ninja had managed through the years. The way his hair was textured, and the directions it grew from his scalp, made Iruka start to think perhaps he should have gone with the mask instead.

Still – after far too long in his opinion – he'd managed to cut nearly ten inches off the back of Kakashi's hair, and trimmed it around his ears and out of his eyes – all without shedding any of his or the jonin's blood. "All finished. It may not be perfect, but it's a lot better than it was."

Kakashi slowly stood and leaned against the basin – staring into the mirror to pointedly inspect Iruka's job. He tipped his head from side to side and ran his fingers through the much shorter strands. Iruka had to bite his lower lip to keep from asking if he liked it. He'd be damned if he'd use up one of his questions on something so corny.

Instead, he busied himself by cleaning up the mess he'd made. By the time he'd finished pushing the hair into a pile and putting away the comb and scissors, Kakashi had his shirt on and walked out of the washroom and back toward the bed. By the time Iruka joined him, Kakashi was leaning back against his pillows again with the shadow of a smile on his lips. And just like that, Iruka knew he'd chosen correctly.

Feeling his confidence boosted, Iruka decided it was time to get down to the crux of the matter – before the jonin decided he didn't want to play the game anymore. "One last question Kakashi – then we can call it a night. Once you became one of the Akatsuki...why didn't you attack Konoha?"

Iruka watched Kakashi's reaction carefully. After all – in all his years of service to the village, both at the Academy and the Mission Desk, Iruka had learned to read the silent signals of body language as much as listening to the words coming from people. What he was seeing right now – especially without Kakashi's mask to hide it – was that the jonin honestly might not know the answer to his question. Some others might have been put off by that thought...but in Iruka's opinion, that meant that there was something deep within Kakashi's psyche that kept him from guiding those villains to the gates of the village.

Eventually the Copy-ninja ran a hand across his forehead – as though he were trying to rub away a headache. When the man spoke, it was as though each word past his lips was being pulled from his very soul.

"It was supposed to be our next target – until Pein changed the plans."

Iruka furrowed his brow. "Pein?"

Kakashi moved his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah. He's pretty much the one calling the shots. He's the one who ordered Itachi to turn me to their side."

Iruka could see talking about this was hard for Kakashi – but he needed just one more piece of information before he could stop. "So then Pein was the one who ordered the attacks on the other villages?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "Pein ordered the attacks – but I was the one who planned them in the end."

Iruka placed one hand gently on Kakashi's leg in what he hoped was a show of support. "That's enough for now Kakashi. I have what I need for tomorrow's tribunal. Just try and get some rest so you'll be ready for the proceedings, okay?"

The jonin cracked his eyes open and Iruka nearly gasped at how intense his gaze was. It was as though the man was looking right through him. "I think you're forgetting something, Sensei."

Iruka shook his head slightly – trying to break free of that gaze...and failing miserably. "What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

"I still have one more question coming. After all – you started the game...so I get to end it."

Iruka shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Okay – I guess that's right. Go ahead."

"Have they carved Izumo and Iwashi's names on the Memorial Stone yet?"

The sadness in those words nearly knocked Iruka over – and in that moment – any remaining doubts he may have had about the Copy-ninja were washed away.

"Their names were added three days ago – after Genma's report to Ibiki was confirmed."

Iruka watched a flash of absolute pain cross Kakashi's eyes before he closed them once more. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Iruka."

"Kakashi...they died as heroes." He hoped his words would help the man, but instead he watched the jonin's muscles tense and his face twist into a mask of pain.

After sitting in an awkward silence for quite a few minutes, Iruka decided it was time to leave. He gathered his things together and quietly made his way to the door. He paused – thinking he should say something before he left to ease Kakashi's mind – but no words came. Sighing, he turned to open the door, but he stopped short when quiet words made their way to his ears.

"They shouldn't have died at all, Iruka – not for me. I'm not worth it – I never have been."

Those words twisted around Iruka's heart until he found it difficult to breathe...and impossible to speak. He pulled open the door and stepped into the hall. He swore to himself, then and there, that he'd do whatever it took to make sure that Kakashi never thought that way about himself again.


	13. Of ANBU and Missing Nin

Chapter 13

Of ANBU and Missing Nin

Morning came earlier than Kakashi really wanted. After all, before the sun rose, he could at least fool himself into thinking he wasn't about to face five people who would be deciding if he would live or die. But in the cruel light of day he had no choice but to accept his fate was about to be turned over to others – yet again. He sighed and pulled his covers over his head, attempting to block out the impending tribunal along with the sun.

"Get up." The tone and slightly muffled quality of the voice made it clear to Kakashi that his ANBU alarm clock had just gone off.

Kakashi groaned and dug down father under his covers, pulling one of the pillows over his head in a vain attempt to ignore the 'alarm.' The blankets and pillow were forcibly pulled off of him and tossed into a corner.

"Now – Hatake."

Kakashi let out a exaggerated sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position. He noticed a group of four ANBU surrounding his bed. "I'm up. Now tell me _why_ I'm up, considering the tribunal isn't for another four hours."

The one standing closest to the washroom threw a towel at him. "Hokage's orders. Get cleaned up."

Kakashi snatched the towel from the air and frowned at the mask resembling a ferret. "So is it her intention to make my last day alive as miserable as possible?"

"Who's to say what the Hokage's intentions are? Our orders are to get you up, washed and out of here within the hour."

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head and glanced at the other three ANBU. Considering he was being watched by Puma, Hawk and Wolverine, in addition to Ferret, he knew running wasn't an option. After all, he'd worked with these men and woman before and knew just how skilled they were. Hell, he'd even trained two of them. He noticed them all tense slightly when he swung his feet over the side of the bed. It was nice to see that they still respected his abilities enough to worry, even with the chakra seals down his back.

"Well, if you're only giving me less than an hour, I'd best get in the shower."

He stood and started to walk toward the washroom when his still-healing legs nearly buckled after four steps. Ferret was there instantly...offering her support with a hand at his elbow.

"Take it slowly, Senpai."

He raised his eyebrows at the gentle words and used her support to straighten up. "Yeah – I'll try that."

Once he was at the door to the washroom he stopped and leveled one of his most devastating smirks at the ANBU. "I think you can let go now, Ferret." The smirk turned into a leer. "Unless you want to join me, that is...you know...you wash my back, and I'll wash yours?"

A small chuckle from the others in the room, and a string of curses from Ferret as she released his elbow, made it clear that Genma had been right when he'd said he still had supporters within the ranks. He sighed and made his way into the shower. After all, he wouldn't want to keep the Hokage waiting..._too_ long...heh.

-- --

* * *

Once Kakashi had closed the door and they heard the water in the shower running, Hawk pushed his porcelain mask to the side and moved to the head of the bed. He bent close to the wall so he could better see the scattering of drawings tacked to the surface. A low growl came from his throat at the scenes depicted. He felt Ferret's hand on his shoulder and he stood back up, turning to meet her violet eyes.

She'd shifted her mask to the side as well, and her worry was clear in her pale face. "What if they weren't going to rule against him?"

He frowned. "You know better than to ask the question, Kensei."

She sighed. "Yeah. But he's the freakin Copy-Ninja. Doesn't that count for anything, Yotaka?"

Puma stepped up and pulled his mask off, his shock of blue hair falling forward to cover his emerald eyes. "That's the problem, isn't it? He's the Copy-Ninja...which makes him too dangerous to trust at this point."

Yotaka narrowed his eyes at his long-time friend. "Are you saying you don't trust Kakashi-senpai, Isougai?"

A chuckle came from Isougai's throat. "Stand down, Yotaka. Of course I trust Kakashi-senpai. Unfortunately, it's the ones holding all the power that don't trust him."

Kensei moved closer to the washroom door and Yotaka noticed a frown settle over her face. "Did any of you ever think it would come to this?"

He sighed. "Are you questioning what we're about to do, Kensei?"

She whipped her head around to stare at him with wide eyes. Her red hair settling down around her shoulders with the movement. "Never! I'd prefer it if we _didn't_ have to do it...but there's no way in hell I'm going to let those old fools destroy Kakashi-senpai!"

Wolverine stepped toward the room's door – the edge in his deep voice reminding them just why he was heading this impromptu mission. "Exactly why we need to remained focused. Someone's coming...masks on boys and girls."

By the time the door slid open, all four ANBU were fully masked and in position in the corners of the room. Hawk tensed slightly in anticipation when a single person stepped into the room. Iruka Umino was so busy trying to juggle an armful of documents that it wasn't until Puma slipped behind him and closed the door that the man even took the time to look up. When he did, the Academy Teacher's expression ran through a series of emotions – from surprise, to fear, to confusion – in less than a minute.

To his credit, Iruka managed to keep a firm hold on the precarious stack of paperwork and remained calm enough to walk to the nearby chair and set them down before turning back to take a closer look at the gathering of ANBU in the room. Hawk smirked behind his mask as the chunin reached up to scratch at the edge of the scar running across his face.

-- --

* * *

Iruka looked back to the empty bed, and was about to question them about what was going on, when the washroom door opened to reveal the freshly washed form of Kakashi Hatake...his silver mane of hair still dripping wet from his shower, a towel hanging low on his hips. Iruka felt the telltale heat as a slight blush crept across his face, and he knew Kakashi wouldn't let it pass unnoticed.

"Mah – Iruka-sensei...if I'd known you were coming I would have waited to take my shower with you." The grin stretched across Kakashi's face made it clear he was teasing, but it was enough to cause Iruka's skin to turn another shade darker.

The ANBU to his right chuckled...and Iruka shot a hard glare at the Hawk-masked shinobi. It only made the guard laugh out loud, and Iruka sighed. What was it about the elite shinobi of the village that made them feel it was perfectly fine to abuse him? He frowned and turned back to see Kakashi running a second towel through his hair...that damnable grin still plastered to his face.

"You know, Kakashi...I'm starting to wonder just why I signed up for this abuse."

The Copy-ninja smirked, tossed the hair towel behind him onto the washroom floor, and casually crossed over to his bed. "For the record, _Advocate_...I've been asking you that question from the start."

Iruka shook his head and decided to change the topic. "So what did you do between the time I left last night and now that earned you a full ANBU squad to watch you get dressed?"

Iruka thought he saw two of the ANBU tense slightly at his question, but before he could dwell on the strange behavior Kakashi replied.

"I promise it wasn't anything I did this time, Iruka...they came with orders to have me up and out of here within the hour. I think the Hokage just wants to make certain I'm on time for a change."

Iruka chuckled at that thought. It did sound like something Lady Tsunade would do when it involved a task this important. "Well...don't let me keep you from getting ready then. Do you want me to come back later?"

"Stay where you are, Iruka-sensei. There's no reason why you shouldn't come with me to see what the Hokage has in mind."

This time, the tensing of the ANBU could not be ignored. Iruka tried not to let them know he noticed. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't appreciate me tagging along Kakashi. I'll just come back later."

Iruka moved to pick up the stack of papers and was stopped by five simple words. "You owe me this, Iruka."

He cringed slightly and looked back over his shoulder toward where Kakashi was already fastening a pair of standard jonin pants in place. The look in the Copy-ninja's eyes made it crystal clear that this was to be the consequence from the 'game' the two played the previous night. Iruka sighed and left the papers where they were. He stood and turned toward his charge, crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

"Fine...but once this is over, we're even. Agreed?"

Kakashi smiled as he buttoned up a plain uniform shirt. "Whatever you say Iruka-sensei."

Throughout their conversation, Iruka noticed subtle hand signs flashing between the four ANBU. Although he couldn't tell just what the movements meant...it was clear that there was more going on than just a summons by the Hokage. Before he could do more than wonder about it, the tallest ANBU stepped forward. He was easily a half-foot taller than Kakashi and he wore a mask that was stylized after some sort of sharp-toothed beast. Any hair he had was hidden under his black bandanna, and his voice was deep and powerful. Iruka knew instinctively that the ANBU's skills likely matched the image he was portraying.

"It's time to go. Are you certain you wish for the chunin to accompany you Copy-ninja?"

Iruka watched Kakashi's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "If you want me to go willingly, Wolverine...then yes...the chunin comes too."

Iruka could almost feel the two men...Wolverine and Kakashi...silently challenging each other. He held his breath, wondering if the two would come to blows. The tension in the room was palpable and set his nerves on end...but a moment later, that tension disappeared when the ANBU member lowered his head ever-so-slightly in submission.

"As you wish..."

With that simple phrase, the group prepared to head out. To Iruka's surprise, he felt two of the ANBU grip him by his arms, and watched the other two do the same with Kakashi. A split-second later, and he felt the world twist out from under his feet as a teleportation jutsu went into effect. He knew it was the safest and easiest way to transport Kakashi through the village without fear of attack, but Iruka would never get used to the uncomfortable feeling traveling in such a way left behind in his stomach. Truthfully, it was one of the primary reasons he never pursued the jonin level...the ability to move about in this means was one of the basic skills tested in the jonin exam, and he could never manage to come out of the technique ready to attack.

So when Kakashi's deadly tone met his ears, it became clear that their destination was _not_ the expected location. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

When Iruka's mind and vision finally caught up with his surroundings, he noticed they were in the middle of the forest which surrounded Konoha, and there was another ANBU waiting for them. Kakashi was still held in the firm grip of Wolverine and Hawk, and Iruka had never seen such a look of total anger on the man's face. Iruka swallowed back his fear even as the grip on his own arms tightened slightly.

The new ANBU stepped forward to stand in front of Kakashi. "This is the only way, Senpai."

Kakashi's lips pulled back in a snarl. "So the Hokage decided to kill me off _before_ the Tribunal rather than go through the motions. I can't say I didn't consider this option...but I'm still a bit disappointed that she'd send you to do the task."

Iruka gasped. He'd _never_ considered this as an option. What the hell was going on? How could the Hokage even start to think this was acceptable? He struggled within the grip of the ANBU even as he struggled within his mind over this latest turn of events.

"Stop squirming, Sensei, and listen up." The quiet words hissed in his ear by the female ANBU caused Iruka to still his movements.

The ANBU in front of Kakashi chuckled. "Do you really think we'd let that happen, Senpai? After all you've done for us over the years?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes further. "You're ANBU...you do what you're ordered to do. So stop pretending otherwise, Jackal."

Iruka watched as the ANBU shook his head. "Dammit Kakashi...stop thinking the world is out to get you and open your eyes to the fact some of us actually give a damn what happens to you!"

Iruka stared in shock as Jackal pushed his mask to the side and shoved a senbon in between his teeth. "_Genma_?!?"

The newly revealed ANBU turned his head to meet Iruka's shocked gaze with a look of frustration. "Great...so whose brilliant idea was it to bring the _Sensei_ along?"

Kakashi answered before Iruka had a chance to say another word. "Mine. Now explain what the hell is going on, Genma."

Genma sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his head. "We discovered Danzou had manipulated the selection committee for the tribunal. It was stacked with his supporters, and it was clear to all of us that you weren't going to get a fair shake. We even overheard Danzou deciding on which method of termination would be best on you while still preserving the sharingan for his own use."

Iruka marveled at how calmly Kakashi took the news. But he couldn't keep his own blood from boiling at the thought that the tribunal could be manipulated so easily. "What are you saying, Genma? That no matter what I presented in Kakashi's defense, the verdict was already set?"

"Yeah – that's about it." Genma shrugged. "I know you really wanted to clear his name, Iruka...hell – I even think you could have pulled it off in different circumstances...but I don't think even the Second Hokage would have been able to get past Danzou's stooges."

Iruka frowned. "Great...so what happens now?"

Kakashi answered. "Now you go back to the village and pretend you didn't see anything, Iruka."

Genma turned his gaze back to Kakashi. "You know perfectly well we can't let him do that, Kakashi."

The Copy-ninja shrugged. "Heh...it was worth a try. Actually, Iruka...thanks to these _idiots_...you get to become a missing-nin."

"What!?! Are you serious!?! This is _not_ what I signed on for, Kakashi!"

Kakashi's gray and red eyes met his stare, and it was plain the man never expected this either. Oddly, that fact helped calm Iruka's nerves enough that he was able to take a deep breath and think things through. After all, he and Kakashi weren't the only ones who'd be declared missing-nin...this small group of ANBU couldn't risk going back into the village either...especially now that they knew with certainty that Danzou was making his move. His thoughts went back to the Hokage and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!" Iruka saw Kakashi smirk at his outburst.

"Finally figuring out just what all this means to those we're leaving behind, Iruka?"

He hated how easily the Copy-ninja could read him, but his assumption was right. "What's going to happen to Tsunade once Danzou and the others figure out you're gone, Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned toward Genma. "Why don't you ask the brains behind this one, Iruka?"

Iruka turned his glare in the direction of the senbon-chewing jonin...who at least had the decency to squirm under their combined glare. "What?!? Didn't you think I'd already thought about that?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka answered together. "No."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Nice guys. That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass, Kakashi? For the second time, I might add!"

Iruka watched Kakashi cock his head to the side and narrow his eyes. "Stop dodging the question Genma."

"Fine. I left behind enough evidence to show that she had nothing to do with any of it. In fact, right about now the Hokage is probably hunting down certain members of ROOT to find out how they removed Kakashi from the hospital." Genma's grin made it clear he found his solution rather amusing.

Iruka scratched at the back of his own head. "That should definitely put a crimp in Danzou's plans."

Kakashi lowered his chin to his chest with an exaggerated sigh. "Brilliant."

Iruka frowned at the obvious sarcasm that colored that single word. "What's wrong with his plan Kakashi? It should shift public suspicion away from the Hokage and place it firmly on Danzou's shoulders. Isn't that what we want?"

Kakashi shook his head, not bothering to raise it from its position. "Are you forgetting Ibiki and the others can track me down without even trying?"

Iruka knew his jaw dropped open. "Since when can they do _that_?"

This time Kakashi did lift his head and turned to look straight at Iruka. "The seals on my back do more than just block my chakra...there's a secondary seal meant to act as a beacon to the T & I section of ANBU."

Genma motioned for the four ANBU holding Iruka and Kakashi to let them loose. "Come on, Kakashi. Give me a little more credit than that, will you?"

Iruka watched Wolverine move behind Kakashi and then slide one hand under the Copy-ninja's shirt. He saw Kakashi tense at the unexpected contact, and then his face screwed up in what was obviously pain. Iruka moved to rush to his side, but one firm hand on his shoulder from Puma kept him in his place. "What are you doing to him!!!"

Genma smiled back at him. "Blocking Ibiki's tracking seal, of course."

A moment later and Wolverine stepped away from Kakashi. "Forgive me – but there was no way to remove the seal in so little time. We figured this alternative was better than leaving it active."

Kakashi chuckled, causing Iruka to wonder if the man had truly lost his mind. "Kakashi, how can you laugh after all this?"

"Because, Iruka...the only person who knows how to block this seal is Ibiki Morino...isn't that right, Wolverine...or should I say _Ibiki_?"

A low chuckle from Wolverine and the man removed the ANBU mask to reveal the severely scarred face of Ibiki Morino. Iruka's eyes went wide.

Ibiki hooked the mask to the side of his weapons pouch. "I know you can't read my chakra signature right now. So what gave me away Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked. "Hell, Ibiki...I'd know those hands anywhere."

Iruka groaned. "Can't your guys ever be serious?"

Ibiki turned toward him with a frown. "The Sensei has a point. We need to move out...now...before they start sending the search teams after us."

Genma took over the conversation. "Kakashi, we need to cover a lot of ground before we can rest tonight. I'm afraid in your current condition you can't keep up. So do you have a preference?"

Iruka looked between the two jonin and knew he was missing something. It all became clear when the Copy-ninja pointed to Ibiki. "I'll take him. I suggest you carry Iruka."

Iruka's eyes went wide. "What!?! Oh come on...I can keep up perfectly fine!"

Kakashi met his gaze steadily. "No – you can't."

Iruka wanted to argue the fact...but something in the set of Kakashi's shoulders made it clear to him that he was well out of his league. Sighing, he lowered his head in defeat. "Fine. But I'm so getting even with you for pulling me into this mess, Hatake."

"Whatever you say, Sensei."

Once he and Kakashi were securely sitting on their escorts' backs, the group headed off into the deepest part of the forest. It only took Iruka a matter of moments to realize Kakashi was right...there was no way in hell he'd have been able to keep up with this group at the speed they were traveling. He could only imagine how much faster they'd be going if they hadn't needed to carry him and Kakashi. Iruka would definitely need to change how he described the ANBU in his classes in the future...they were far more skilled than he had ever guessed.

He frowned. After all, there was a very real chance he'd never get to teach again...especially if they were never able to return to Konoha. As the realization of just what he'd gotten himself into started to sink in, he felt Genma add a bit more speed to his stride. Iruka held on a bit tighter and hoped his alarm might ring any moment to wake him from this nightmare. Unfortunately, as the minutes wore on, it was clear this was anything but a dream.

-- --

* * *

Zetsu watched the strange combination of Konoha shinobi race away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Pein would be pleased to hear Kakashi Hatake had survived his ordeal with Orochimaru, but there was still the matter of regaining the Copy-ninja into the fold of the Akatsuki. From what Zetsu had observed and overheard, he and his Brothers would not be the only ones looking for Kakashi...and it sounded as though all the work Itachi had done over the past months had already been undone. This would not do at all.

Zetsu folded his mantle around him and sank into the ground of the forest. He needed to return to the others at once and let them know of these latest developments.


	14. Hide and Seek

Chapter 14

Hide and Seek

Kakashi gripped the edge of the blanket in his fingers and pulled until it was partially released by the body next to him. He smirked to himself at how quickly he could fall back into the flow of being around the Sensei. So, of course, he couldn't just leave him alone, could he?

"Iruka, will you stop squirming already!?! I swear...it's like you've never had to share your bed with anyone before."

Iruka sighed, sounding exceptionally tired. "That's because I _haven't_ up to this point, Kakashi."

Kakashi pushed down the urge to abuse the grown man too much about that fact, figuring the chunin was probably still a bit mad at him for dragging him into this mess. Instead, he decided it might be better to add a bit of levity to the situation. He gave the blanket one last tug and turned to stare innocently into the chunin's brown eyes. "That could be because you're a blanket-hog, Iruka."

He watched the man's face turned beet red and couldn't hold the laughter in any longer as the chunin's foot was used to push him onto the floor. The noise did not go over well with the others cramped into the small, one-room shack, and soon Kakashi felt the strong hands of Ibiki Morino pulling him, none-too-gently, to his feet.

"What part of covert did you two knuckle-heads _not_ get?"

Kakashi continued to chuckle and turned his head to grin at the torture specialist. "Mah, Ibiki...you're just jealous because I get to share the bed with Iruka while you're stuck with 'All Hands' Genma!"

Ibiki grinned back at him, although there was nothing humorous in it, and Kakashi had a feeling he wasn't going to like the next words from the man's mouth. "No need for me to be jealous, Kid...Genma is all yours."

With that, Ibiki shoved Kakashi toward the waiting arms of Genma. Kakashi groaned, rolled his eyes, and effortlessly dodged the groping hands of the senbon-wielding jonin – even without any chakra. By the time he turned back to his previous bed, Ibiki had already settled in next to Iruka, and the chunin grinned back at Kakashi while pulling the entire blanket up to his chin...after all, everyone knew Ibiki never used a blanket. Kakashi sighed and sat on the edge of the other bed...he was beginning to remember just why he had never enjoyed going on missions with Ibiki...that man took the fun out of it without even trying.

"Don't worry Kakashi...I don't mind sharing with you." Genma leered in his direction and held the blanket open for him. "The bedding is more than big enough for the two of us."

"Forget about it Shiranui – I'd rather not catch anything you're likely to have."

"Dammit – I thought that rumor was dead!" Genma scowled at him and fumbled in his pockets to pull out a crumpled piece of paper and waved it at him. "Hey – I've got a clean bill of health right here! See?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Genma – put that away before you lose it. It's not you – I swear. I'm just not tired."

Genma put his paperwork away and lay back down – muttering about how unfair it was that one mistake would hang over him for so long. Kakashi smirked at the moping jonin before he looked around the room and sighed. Sleep definitely wouldn't be coming to him tonight – that much was for certain. He scratched idly at one of the healing wounds on his legs and wondered how long it would be before one of two things happened...either Konoha would catch up and bring them all back for judgment, or the Akatsuki would finally make good on their promise to reclaim him.

He really wasn't sure he liked those options, and he was in no rush to deal with either of them. But what could he do? In his current shape – still healing and with his chakra sealed up tight – he didn't have a hope of slipping away on his own without being tracked down like a wounded dog. And Ibiki had made it crystal clear that the particular seals he had applied to Kakashi's chakra network were more complex than normal, thanks to Danzou's insistence, and would require more time to remove than they could afford right now.

Kakashi sighed once more and pushed off the bed to wander over to the only window in the house. Kensei was leaning against the wall next to that window with her eyes closed – her red hair cascading down past her shoulders, unrestrained since she'd stopped wearing her ANBU Ferret mask – and Kakashi wondered just what was running through her mind.

"Stop staring Kakashi-senpai. It's rude." Her lips quirked into a smile even as her lids opened to reveal her startling violet eyes.

He moved to lean against the wall next to her. "Some might take it as a compliment, Kensei."

Her soft, melodic chuckle reached his ears and he turned to see her eyebrows arching. "From someone other than you, Senpai, I probably _would_ take it as a compliment."

He lifted one hand to dramatically cover his heart. "Ouch...I'm hurt Kensei."

She smacked his shoulder lightly. "That'll be the day. So – why aren't you asleep?"

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Genma isn't my idea of the perfect bedmate, I guess."

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that. After all, he still brags about how you and he had to keep each other warm on that mission up in Snow Country."

Kakashi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me...I still can't stand the sight of icicles."

Kensei pushed off the wall and moved until she stood directly in front of him, locking her gaze with his. "Seriously, Senpai...you need to get some rest. We still have a long way to go, and those wounds aren't going to heal if you don't get off your feet."

"Kensei, if we really have such a long way to go then I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you, Senpai. Just ask."

He smiled. "Stop calling me senpai."

Kensei frowned. "Okay, Senpai...dammit...so what _should_ I call you?"

Yotaka picked that moment to step over to join them. "Knowing him, he'll demand to be called 'Grand-Exalted-One'...or something equally pretentious."

Kakashi crossed his arms and frowned. "What is this? Pick on Kakashi week?"

The brown-haired ANBU, normally known as Hawk, smiled deviously. "Didn't you get the memo?"

Kakashi chuckled. He had missed working with these two. They were in his last official ANBU squad before he had been forced into retirement...and in his own opinion, they were among the best he had ever trained.

Kensei's voice brought him out of his musings. "Guess that means it's time for my shift, eh, Yotaka?"

"You guessed it." Yotaka took up Kensei's position leaning on the wall as she strapped her kunai pouch to her leg and headed toward the door.

"Careful in the south quadrant. I thought I sensed something over there earlier – but I couldn't find anything. Still..."

Kensei waved back at them and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah...I know...keep it sharp."

Yotaka chuckled and pulled out a ration bar to chew on. Once Kensei was gone, Kakashi shifted his attention to the young man at his side. "So Yotaka – why the hell are you five so eager to throw your lives away, hmm?"

The younger man finished his ration bar and crumpled the wrapper in his hand before securing it away in one of his pouches. "We all prefer to see it as a change of career path."

Kakashi shook his head. "Right...you all had the epiphany that life as wanted criminals was so much better than life as one of Konoha's elite. How silly of me."

Yotaka ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What did you expect us to do, Kakashi? Sit back and let that bastard, Danzou, play his little game and have you killed right in front of us? Let him slander your name? Didn't you have enough of that when he did it to your father?"

Kakashi growled. "_Watch it, Hawk_."

He saw Yotaka cringe slightly at his tone. "Sorry about that Wolf...but it is what it is. You may not think you're worth saving, but, dammit...we _all_ do!"

"Great. I'm surrounded by people with no common sense." He pushed himself away from the wall and headed toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Kakashi-senpai?" Yotaka's words held the edge of danger in them.

Kakashi turned toward the younger man and smirked. "Do you actually _kiss_ Kensei with that mouth?"

The ANBU jonin's mouth opened a fraction in shock. "What?!? How could you...?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You don't need to be a genius to know you two are an item. Anyhow – I'm just stepping out for some air. If it'll make you feel any better I'll go keep your girlfriend company."

Yotaka's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be going out there at all."

Kakashi met the stare with one of his own. "And you lot shouldn't be _here_ at all, so we're even."

With that said, Kakashi opened the door and stepped into the cool night air. Normally, all he'd need to do to locate Kensei would be to stretch out his senses and focus in on her unique chakra signature. Unfortunately there was nothing normal about this little adventure, and with no access to his chakra, he'd need to rely on other methods of locating the woman instead. Looking up into the clear night sky, Kakashi used to stars to figure out which direction would lead him to the southern quadrant of the watch pattern. Based on Yotaka's comments earlier, it was the best place to start searching for Kensei.

-- --

* * *

Itachi watched his current target leave the Hokage Tower and make his way through the dark streets of Konoha toward where the chunin apartments were located. The man he was watching was stockier than the last time he'd been here, but the dark spiky hair and swathe of crisp white bandage stretched across the bridge of his nose made it clear that it was Kotetsu Hagane. Next to Iruka Umino, Kotetsu knew almost as much about what was going on within the walls of the Hokage Tower. Iruka was actually who Itachi had originally hoped to corner, but it seemed the Academy Sensei was nowhere to be found today, and the Akatsuki couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Itachi watched Kotetsu stop briefly to chat with another chunin, and then move on to where his apartment building was located. Itachi knew the man shared the space with another shinobi...Izumo Kamizuki, if he remembered correctly. So they would need to intercept Kotetsu _before_ the chunin made it to his door. One subtle signal from his hand set his partner into motion, and Itachi watched as Kisame used his unique skills to subdue the chunin before Kotetsu even knew he was targeted. Once the man was secured, they rendezvoused at their prearranged meeting spot deep in the heart of the old Uchiha district on the outskirts of Konoha.

Now that even Sasuke no longer lived here, the district held a strange deserted aura to it that tended to keep others within the Village too spooked to enter. This, of course, made it the perfect base of operations for the two Akatsuki members until they could get a better idea of just where their newest member was being kept. Itachi had already swept the village in search of Kakashi's chakra signature to no avail, and he had gone so far as to risk detection by physically checking both Kakashi's old apartment and the hospital. There was no sign of the man. Which was why he'd switched to looking for the Academy Sensei...but, strangely enough, Iruka was similarly missing. Then there was the abnormally high presence of ANBU within the village. All these things added up to make it clear that there was something wrong within the walls of Konoha.

Rather than set up in the obvious location of his Father's house, Itachi had directed Kisame to wait for him in the apartment over the old store front his Aunt and Uncle had cared for. Itachi pushed down the old memories leading up to, and including, the Uchiha Massacre with practiced ease, and entered the building without a sound. As expected, Kisame was already there – standing behind the chunin with one hand firmly around the captive man's neck to hold him still. Itachi slowly walked across the dusty wooden floors – the straw tatami mats which once graced this family portion of the building had long since rotted away. With each silent step, he watched Kotetsu's face, and was surprised to see more anger than fear within the man's dark eyes. Was it possible that this chunin had no recollection of just who he was? Of the atrocities he had performed in this very district? Could it be that he was known more for the organization he belonged to now than what he'd accomplished on his own?

All these thoughts troubled Itachi – but he wore a schooled expression of indifference...one which he had learned from Kakashi Hatake when the two were much younger – and he knew none of his concerns showed through to the chunin. He came to a stop just in front of the man and stared silently at Kotetsu. The chunin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as well.

Kisame shifted impatiently behind Kotetsu. "Itachi, if you aren't going to ask this piece of meat where our Brother is anytime soon, can I?"

The corner of Itachi's mouth almost turned up at his partner's enthusiasm. It was just like Kisame to want to rush such things. "Kisame, we have talked about this before. Your ways are too loud." He noticed Kotetsu tense at that comment. "And I have no desire to draw the ANBU to us quite yet."

Kisame frowned at him. "Fine! Have it your way Itachi. But you are wasting time. Just get the information before the Leader calls for an update."

Itachi sighed. "You have a point, Kisame." He shifted his attention back to Kotetsu. "You will tell me where Kakashi Hatake is."

Kotetsu barked out a sharp laugh. "Not likely, _traitor_."

Itachi raised his eyebrows slightly at the title he was granted. He took one step closer and glanced down into the chunin's dark gaze while activating his sharingan. Now he saw the fear echoing back at him that Itachi was used to causing in his victims throughout the years. He focused a bit more and pulled the chunin into the inescapable web of the Tsukuyomi.

"By the time we're finished, Kotetsu Hagane, you'll wish you had cooperated when I had first asked."


	15. One Door OpensWhile Another Closes

Chapter 15

One Door opens...While Another Closes

Danzou paced the small space between the bars of his cell and growled low in his throat. This latest twist was far from acceptable, but it would do nothing more than delay the inevitable. He _would_ get out of this prison...and he _would_ track down the bastards who had the nerve to turn his plan around on him! Who did they think they were? Choosing to discredit him and his ROOT forces while stealing away in the early morning hours with that Hatake brat! He would make certain none of them lived to see their escape as anything more than a delay of the inevitable...if it took him the rest of his days, he would choke the life out of Kakashi Hatake himself and show them all that the boy was never worth the loyalty they showed him.

Danzou smirked at that thought...his hands twitching at the imagined pleasure of sliding his fingers around the pale neck of Sakumo's son until his lips turned blue and the lack of air did him in. Ah, yes...it would be worth it in the end. After all, if he couldn't have that genius in his control, then he would make certain no one else did either...particularly such a rogue band as the Akatsuki.

The key turning in the cell door's lock roused him from his thoughts. Danzou turned his gaze toward the emotionless masked-man standing before him and frowned. "You're late."

The man went down on one knee and bowed his head. "The ANBU guards proved to be more diligent than expected, Lord Danzou."

Danzou walked toward the opened door and paused just next to his liberator. "You have disappointed me."

With that single phrase uttered, the ROOT member's head lowered farther and Danzou walked into the corridor, where two more members of his elite force awaited him. The quiet sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by the faint smell of acrid smoke told Danzou that the operative who had freed him from his captivity followed the ROOT protocol to the letter once his disappointment was voiced. By the time the Konoha elite arrived, all they would find would be the ashen remains of that operative.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, pulled his knees in, and closed his eyes. He hadn't gone more than fifteen hundred yards from where the others were staying, and he was feeling exhausted. The wounds on his legs were burning, and there was a tightness in his chest that worried him more than a bit. A fine sweat covered his skin, and when a cool breeze rustled the leaves of the tree it also sent a chill through to his bones. It was nearly impossible for him to remember what he'd felt like just one short month ago. Back then, he'd been nearly unstoppable as a member of the Akatsuki...he'd had his health, his strength, his chakra...and what he'd thought had been a clear purpose. Now, nothing was so clear. His beliefs had been turned on end once more. His purpose stripped from him as his mind grappled with the fact that what Itachi had imprinted over his true memories were lies.

Kakashi groaned and stretched his legs out in front of him. He'd meant to walk out to the edge of the southern quadrant of the patrol area to meet up with Kensei...but halfway there his body rebelled, and now here he was trying to catch his breath even as he attempted to sort through his chaotic thoughts. Kakashi tipped his head back until he could see into the canopy of leaves and he chuckled. Who would have ever thought that this would happen the the infamous Copy-ninja? Certainly not him!

"Do you really think you should be out here on your own Kakashi-sensei?"

The sound of Iruka's voice caused Kakashi's muscles to tense more than he wanted to admit. He frowned...he hadn't heard the teacher's approach, and thanks to the chakra seals, he hadn't sensed it either. Kakashi turned his head until Iruka came into view. The chunin looked like he'd just climbed out of bed with the way his chestnut hair was half in and half out of its normal fastener. Kakashi tried his best to cover his uneasiness at being caught unaware by abusing the man.

"Is that an invitation to rejoin you in your bed, Sensei?"

A wash of red colored Iruka's cheeks, and the man's mouth pulled down into a frown. "That's not funny, Kakashi! I don't know why I even bothered to check up on you – you're obviously just fine!"

Iruka started to turn around and storm off toward the house when Kakashi let a noisy stream of air out through his teeth, causing the man to pause and turn back toward him. "Sorry Iruka. Sometimes it just comes out before I can stop it."

Iruka turned back toward him and narrowed his eyes, as though trying to see if he was kidding him again. "It's okay, Kakashi. I imagine this can't be too easy to take, ne?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and motioned for the man to take a seat. "What makes you say that, Iruka?"

The younger man settled in front of him and smiled. "Hmmm...let me think about it for a second...Kakashi Hatake...genius shinobi...Copy-ninja...teacher of troubled teens...and most recently, missing-nin and Akatsuki member." The chunin scratched at his head. "Did I miss anything?"

Kakashi scowled and crossed his arms dejectedly. "How about Killer of Annoying Sensei?"

Iruka chuckled. "Very funny Kakashi. So add to all that your current physical state, and those chakra seals, and I imagine you are probably a bit out of sorts."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more weary than he had in years. "You don't say?"

"Kakashi, all I'm saying is that I understand if you are...well..._you know_..."

Kakashi kept his eyes closed, trying not to let the teacher's sudden silence pull him deeper into his despair. "What _do_ you mean, Iruka? Do you mean you understand if I'm a bit unstable? A bit off my rocker? A few cards short of a full deck?"

"Ah...perhaps the Sensei meant he understood if you were a bit melodramatic, Brother." A new voice entered the conversation which caused Kakashi to snap his eye open in apprehension.

Standing before Kakashi, with one dark-nailed hand firmly grasped around Iruka's neck, while the other was placed across the Sensei's mouth, was Zetsu. A strange look was settled in the plant-man's eyes and it caused Kakashi's heart to race. "What are you doing here, Zetsu?"

The darker half of the man chuckled. _"Is that any way to greet us after so long, Brother?"_

Kakashi chuckled darkly, making no move from his current position. "What's wrong, Zetsu? Were you expecting me to jump up and throw my arms around you in relief? I'm sorry...but after everything that's happened, I'm afraid I don't have the energy for that right now."

Zetsu's mantle rustled at his words, and Kakashi noticed the darker half's fingers dig into Iruka's neck a bit more, causing the chunin to struggle to draw in a breath. Only now did Kakashi notice the vine-like protrusions keeping Iruka's arms planted firmly to his sides, and he realized that his own well-being wasn't the only thing at stake.

"Perhaps we can entice you to rejoin us all the same, Brother. After all, if you don't, I might have to spend time getting to know your companion here a bit more." Zetsu pulled his lips back on both sides of his face to reveal a row of sharp teeth as he bent his head toward the chunin's face and drew his tongue up the man's cheek.

"_His taste intrigues me. It reminds me of ink, paper...and...mmmm...children." _Iruka let out a most unmanly squeak from behind Zetsu's hand and his eyes went wide.

Kakashi glared at the Akatsuki member and wished fervently that he had access to his chakra so he could push a Chidori right through that smug face. But he didn't...and as far as Zetsu knew, he was still firmly ensconced in the Akatsuki's goals...so maybe he could use that to his advantage, and perhaps keep Iruka from becoming the carnivore-plant's latest meal.

He slowly pushed himself up to standing with the help of the tree, and placed his hands into his pockets. "Mah...I always thought Orochimaru was the one with a thing for kids, Zetsu. So why don't you just let the sensei go and we can head back to where the others are surely waiting? I imagine by now the time-line is a bit behind schedule, ne?"

Zetsu tipped his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "You are still concerned about the Akatsuki's goals?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"_You continue to surprise us, Brother."_

Kakashi pulled one hand out and scratched at the back of his head. "I am curious though, Zetsu. How did you actually track me down?"

Another grin stretched across the Akatsuki member's face. "We didn't, Kakashi."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh? Then your rescue is nothing more than just a wild coincidence?"

Zetsu released his hold on Iruka and pushed the chunin to the ground between them. _"We tracked this one."_

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "Why? How could you know he was even with me?"

Zetsu's mantle fluttered...Kakashi knew it was his version of chuckling. "Simple. Itachi learned of it from another paper-pusher in Konoha and shared the information with us. Once the knowledge was there, it was child's play to locate the man's chakra."

Iruka struggled against the vines binding him until he was more or less upright on his knees. Kakashi watched the chunin shake his head in disbelief. "No! There's no way my friends would _ever_ tell anyone willingly!"

Zetsu shifted his focus toward the chunin. _"Did you hear me say anything about it being willingly given?"_

Shit...that could only mean one thing...Itachi had used his sharingan on someone close to Iruka. Kakashi only hoped that Itachi hadn't permanently damaged whoever he'd managed to interrogate. Meanwhile, he still needed to find some way to keep Iruka safe while stalling the Akatsuki member long enough for Kensei or one of the others to show up.

"So, Zetsu, I'm touched that you all _finally_ decided to come find me...but there are a few loose ends to tie up before we can go back, don't you think?"

The Akatsuki member's golden eyes flashed with something close to joy as his gaze swept over the kneeling chunin. _"I agree, Kakashi. Shall we start with him?"_

"_What?!?_" Iruka's eyes went wide and he fell backward trying to put distance between himself and Zetsu as the Akatsuki member took two steps toward him.

Kakashi quickly stepped between them and tried to defuse the sudden blood-lust that he saw within Zetsu's eyes. "Ah – that wasn't quite what I was talking about."

The darker side actually snarled at him. _"What other loose ends could there be that truly matter, Kakashi?"_

The points along the edges of Zetsu's mantle glistened in the light with something Kakashi could only guess was some sort of toxin, and he knew instinctively that he'd likely just saved Iruka from a rather painful death. He tried to spur his genius mind into high gear to come up with something..._anything_...that might change the Akatsuki member's wish to kill the sensei.

"The seals, Zetsu. What about the seals?"

That caused the plant-man to pause and tip his head – his lighter side finally taking over the conversation. "What _about_ the seals, Kakashi?"

Internally, Kakashi sighed in relief that his bait was taken. Now he just needed to reel him in. "Only the person who set them can release them, Zetsu. So it wouldn't be helpful if you killed him before he could do the task."

Zetsu narrowed his eyes and stepped around Kakashi to glance down at the bound man. _"Do you expect me to believe that a set of seals strong enough to keep your chakra in check were placed by this...chunin?"_

Kakashi turned around in time to see Iruka's face turn bright red in the telltale signs of his growing anger. "Hey!! What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?!"

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head while shooting an imploring look at the chunin to try and keep him from undoing what he was trying to do. Iruka's eyes met his, and by the flash of embarrassment that he read in those dark orbs, Kakashi was at least sure his unspoken message had gotten through.

Fortunately, Zetsu must not have picked up on their shared communication, because the Akatsuki member's only response to Iruka's outburst was to deliver a well-placed kick into Iruka's side. Kakashi fought back the urge to react to the distinct sound of the chunin's cracking ribs, and hoped that his plan wouldn't end up backfiring before it even began.

"Zetsu...if you break him now, I doubt he'll be able to release the seals all that easily."

Kakashi forced himself to remain unaffected as Zetsu spun to glare at him. _"You honestly expect us to believe this man set those seals on you?"_

Kakashi shrugged. "Believe what you like...but I doubt Pein will appreciate it if we can't get these damn seals released anytime soon."

Kakashi kept his expression schooled into a look of indifference as he watched Zetsu's gaze shift from him over to where Iruka lay glaring back at them. _"You make a valid argument, Brother. We will take him with us for now."_

Zetsu turned back to face him. "For his sake, Kakashi, he better not fail at this task. Get him standing and I will prepare for our departure."

Okay – so maybe Kakashi hadn't quite thought this plan through far enough ahead. But as he carefully pulled Iruka up to his feet, he took solace in the fact that at least he'd kept the chunin from being killed outright. With luck, an opportunity would present itself soon where he and Iruka might yet break free of the Akatsuki's hold.

Zetsu's hands soon gripped Kakashi and Iruka's arms and he enclosed them all within a plant shell just before his jutsu pulled them deep into the floor of the forest. Kakashi closed his eyes and hoped his mind would find some way out of this mess for both himself and Iruka...before it was too late.


	16. Seals and Second Chances

Chapter 16

Seals and Second Chances

Iruka had been through all kinds of dangerous situations in his lifetime. Heck...he had the scars to prove it...most notably the large one on his back. He'd seen more than a few A-ranked missions during his career as a shinobi of the Leaf Village – contrary to the belief of far too many jonin, in his opinion. He was even brave enough to teach pre-genin children how to use kunai and shuriken. Still, he had never in his life been as frightened as he was at this very moment.

He was on his knees on a cold stone floor within what could only be one of the Akatsuki's hideouts. His arms were still firmly bound to his sides by Zetsu's vines, and his fingers were starting to tingle from the lack of circulation. At the moment, he was surrounded by more than a few members of the organization...each one of them glaring down at him in a most unsettling way.

To the side, Iruka saw Kakashi was sitting on the edge of a bed while two other members of the Akatsuki were easing his shirt off. The jonin flinched when the clothing caught on some of his less-healed wounds, and Iruka was surprised to see actual concern in the faces of the Akatsuki as they continued their task. Meanwhile Kakashi's face was too filled with pain to read just how he felt about being back in the midst of them, and Iruka held on tightly to the hope that the Copy-ninja hadn't played Genma, Ibiki and the others for fools after all.

Itachi was one of those examining Kakashi's back at the moment, and every now and then the Uchiha would turn to look at Iruka. That gaze of sharingan eyes sent chills through Iruka, and he wondered if Itachi had already somehow figured out that he had no real clue how to remove the seals Ibiki had placed up and down Kakashi's spine. Of course, if Itachi _hadn't_ figured it out yet, Iruka was going to do his best to make sure he never did.

There was a red-headed, heavily pierced kid standing in front of Kakashi, talking softly while he continued to check over various injuries. He looked a bit older than Naruto – but not by much. Meanwhile, it seemed that Kakashi was only giving nonverbal responses to the Akatsuki and was avoiding all eye contact with Iruka...ignoring him as though he wasn't even there. Iruka frowned and hoped this was just a way that Kakashi was hoping to protect him, rather than a sign that he was blending back in with the Akatsuki once more.

The feel of a hand fisting into the remnants of Iruka's ponytail snapped him out of his reverie, and the voice in his ear brought the terror up just a notch. "Do any of you _really_ think this waste of flesh is worth keeping alive, hmm?"

Iruka tried to turn his face so he could see who was taunting him but all he could make out was the black and red robes and a flash of blond hair. Another voice joined the first. "_We've already laid claim to his body once Pein is finished with him._"

Iruka swallowed with a suddenly dry throat. _That_ voice he had no problem recognizing. It belonged to the half-plant/half-man, Zetsu. Just what in the world the creature meant by that comment was something Iruka hoped he'd never have to find out. The blond tugged Iruka's head back sharply before letting him loose with a push to the ground.

"That's not fair, Zetsu! You always get the bodies, hmm!"

"Stop griping Deidara. Maybe if _you_ had found Kakashi first Pein would have let _you_ have it."

Iruka struggled to push himself back up to kneeling as the men continuing arguing over who should get him when it was all over. While they were otherwise occupied, Iruka turned to look back in Kakashi's direction and was startled to see the three at the bed all had their eyes locked on him. He felt the faint heat of a blush color his cheeks from the unwanted attention, and he frowned. The young red-head crossed over to him and tipped Iruka's chin up with the tips of two fingers until their eyes met.

"So...you hold the key to bringing our Brother back into the fold."

Iruka glared at the boy, trying to ignore the strange black and white gaze. "So what if I do?"

The red-head tipped his head to one side and took one step back...never releasing Iruka's gaze. "You will release Kakashi's seal."

Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."

The boy shifted his gaze to the others and nodded once. Iruka felt hands roughly grab his arms and force him to stand. The red-head slowly turned and walked back to where Kakashi was silently watching. Iruka was forced to join them...half walking, and half being dragged across the room. When they reached the bed, he was unceremoniously dropped at Kakashi's feet.

Kakashi's voice was emotionless. "Just do it Iruka."

Iruka snapped his head up until he locked his gaze with the Copy Ninja. "I _won't_ do it! I won't give you back to them!"

Kakashi's lips slid into a small smirk. "Open your eyes Iruka-sensei. They've already got me back. There's no need for your misplaced heroics. Just undo the seal."

Iruka's face flushed with anger at Kakashi's words. How could he sit there so calmly and say such things? Even though Iruka had gone through a training course on seals with the T & I unit in the past, the genius jonin had to realize he'd be lucky if Iruka could get even _one_ of Ibiki's seals to budge, let alone release. What was he playing at?

"Go to hell, Kakashi!"

Kakashi leaned forward until his face was directly in front of Iruka's face. When the Copy Ninja next spoke, Iruka could actually feel the man's hot breath across his skin.

"What's wrong _Chunin_? Are you afraid you can't perform under pressure? Are you scared _someone might find out if _you couldn't _release_ _a single seal_ when it counted?"

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to reign in his anger before he wound up dead. It was in that moment that something about what Kakashi said caught his attention. The way he had emphasized certain words...could it mean? Of course! Iruka snapped his eyes open and saw a flash of relief in Kakashi's eyes before the Copy Ninja sat back up. Now, it was up to him.

-- --

* * *

Itachi watched the exchange between the sensei and the Copy Ninja and had to admit Kakashi's ability to manipulate the chunin was impressive. He actually knew very little of Iruka Umino outside of what his younger brother had told him after just starting the Academy back in Konoha. Sasuke had spent hours going on and on about how his sensei told him he was the brightest student in the class, and how he was sure to make his family proud. The boy had detailed all the various examples of jutsu his teacher had shown them in those first few days at the Academy.

Itachi narrowed his gaze at the dark-haired chunin. He'd managed to excite the mind of his little brother in a way that no other had...aside from himself. And it was part of why he had known Sasuke would survive in that village – even after what Itachi had done.

He walked over to where the chunin was still glaring at Kakashi and placed one hand on the man's shoulder – feeling Iruka's body tense at his touch. "Do not think that I am not aware of the fact your skills are far beyond the average chunin, Iruka-sensei. Sasuke spoke of many of your abilities while he was in the Academy."

Itachi saw a pained expression cross Iruka's face and he wondered why mention of his younger brother would affect the man so much. Iruka turned his face up until Itachi could clearly see the emotion in the man's chocolate-brown eyes.

"How dare you bring Sasuke into this? What would you even _know_ about that boy's Academy days? Because of what _you_ did, he never had a chance to truly shine!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at the intensity of Iruka's words but gave no further reaction. He released the chunin's shoulder and stepped back over to where Kakashi still sat. "Regardless, Iruka-sensei, you still have to admit my assessment of your skills is accurate. It is time for you to decide if you will use those skills to release Kakashi from these seals...or forfeit your life for something as archaic as your belief that the Akatsuki's goals are any worse than Konoha's."

Itachi watched as the obvious internal struggle within Iruka played across the man's face. The chunin's inability to hide his emotions was likely the only reason he had not been invited to take the jonin exams by now. Still, Itachi found himself somewhat relieved when a look of defeat and acceptance settled onto those tanned features. For some strange reason which he wasn't quite sure of himself, Itachi had not looked forward to what he might have had to do if the sensei had refused to cooperate.

Iruka let loose a sigh and lowered his head slightly. "Fine. I'll do what you ask."

Itachi shifted his gaze toward where the other members of the Brotherhood stood watching the exchange. He listened as Pein gave the order which would lead to the next phase of returning Kakashi to the fold. "Zetsu, remove the chunin's bindings."

While Iruka was released from the restraints by the others, Itachi turned his attention back to Kakashi. The silver-haired man looked tired more than anything else, and he kept his emotions firmly in check. With his pale skin, sharp features and absolute control, Kakashi Hatake was the exact opposite of Iruka Umino in all aspects. The two of them together represented all that was good in Konoha...the yin and yang of that very village.

Itachi frowned and pushed the train of thoughts away, unsure how his mind even went there. Instead he stepped toward the Copy Ninja and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Lie down on your stomach, Kakashi. This will be over soon enough."

Kakashi sighed and shifted until he was in position on the bed. "That's not the first time I've heard that Itachi."

Before he had a chance to response to Kakashi cryptic comment Pein brought Iruka Umino over to the bed. "Release the seal or pay the consequences."

Itachi stepped back to give the chunin room to work and watched carefully as Iruka started to make hand signs. There was no doubt that the man was forming the string of hand movements needed for the removal of a seal, and a small part of Itachi was almost disappointed that the sensei had given in so easily. Itachi nodded to Pein that there was no subterfuge in the chunin's movements, and he found he was holding his breath when Iruka's final hand sign was formed and the tanned hand moved to lay flat against the small of Kakashi's exposed back.

At first nothing much happened aside from a faint glow of chakra being infused into the complicated lines of the seals. But a moment later Kakashi's shoulders arched up as he tried desperately to pull away from the pain being caused by the chunin's hand. The screams torn from the jonin's throat echoed throughout the room until Itachi could no longer stand it. Without understanding it fully himself, he moved forward and pulled Iruka physically away from Kakashi's side...effectively breaking the flow of chakra from entering the seal any longer, and putting an end to the Copy Ninja's unnerving screams.

Kakashi was left gasping for air while Itachi held a struggling chunin with his grasp. Pein spun toward him with absolute fury shining in his black and white eyes.

"What have you done, Itachi! The chunin wasn't finished yet."

He released his grip on Iruka and absently noted the sigh of relief from the man's lips before others took hold of the sensei. Itachi furrowed his brow. What _was _he doing? He steadied his breathing and pulled himself together before responding to the leader of the Akatsuki with the first thing that entered his mind.

"It is too soon, Leader. Kakashi's body is not healed enough to survive the removal of the seals."

Kakashi's drawn out groan of agony drew the Leader's attention away from him. Itachi also turned toward where Kakashi was, and he was somewhat surprised to see fresh blood seeping from some of the Copy Ninja's wounds in silent proof of the words he'd just spoken. Itachi stepped over to the bed and took a closer look at the remaining seals still stretching along Kakashi's spine. If the removal of just one small seal caused so much pain, just what would the rest do to him?

His thoughts went back to his last time in Konoha. He knew that if anyone would know what was going on within the village it would have been Iruka Umino. After all, the man's skills at the intricacies of paperwork, and therefore the inner workings of Konoha, were well known throughout the Fire Country. But what had amazed Itachi was the level of loyalty such an average man had elicited from the likes of Kotetsu. It had taken Itachi far longer than he had expected to even get the fact Iruka was assigned as Kakashi's advocate out of the other paperwork ninja. And longer still before the knowledge that Iruka had gone missing at the same time as Kakashi was given up.

Itachi turned to face Iruka and was somewhat surprised to see a look of smug satisfaction in the chunin's eyes. He had the strange feeling he and the other members of the Akatsuki were being played, but he refused to admit that this sensei could possibly best them. Still, something in the set of the chunin's shoulders, and the look on his tanned face, made Itachi wonder about what he may have missed.

Itachi turned his attention back to where Kakashi was already being tended to by Pein. Perhaps he would need to spend some time with the chunin before they allowed him near Kakashi again. After all, Itachi hated having unanswered questions...and just why the chunin looked so pleased at the moment was definitely a question he _would_ find an answer to...one way or another.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki cursed himself for not keeping a closer reign on Kakashi. It wasn't that he thought the man had gone rogue again...no...but if he'd been more diligent, then perhaps he wouldn't have allowed Kakashi and Iruka to be taken so easily. He scanned the area where Kensei swore she'd last sensed Iruka's chakra and hoped the fact that there was no blood around meant that both of his friends were still alive.

Ibiki was about to call for a full out search of the surrounding area for some sign of where the two had been taken when he felt a surge along his chakra pathways. That surge could only have been from one source...the seal blocking the ANBU tracking jutsu he'd placed on Kakashi's back must have been removed. Of course, while that meant Ibiki and his team would now be able to hone in on Kakashi's location rather easily, it also meant that the rest of Konoha's elite forces would also soon be hot on their trail.

Genma appeared at his side in a cloud of leaves and smoke. "Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling, Ibiki?"

Ibiki shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his gaze toward the senbon-chewing jonin. "If you're feeling that time is running out...then you wouldn't be wrong. Get the rest ready to move out in five."

Genma nodded once and disappeared to gather the others. It was left unsaid between the two that, if any of Konoha's remaining ANBU reached Kakashi first, things were likely to get out of hand...fast. Ibiki closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When had his life become so complicated that he had to worry about the ANBU...which he had trained...reaching a target first? He chuckled darkly to himself. It was probably around the time he stupidly agreed to Genma's plan to save their silver-haired friend. He had to hope they wouldn't be too late this time to keep the fool safe...for all their sakes.


	17. The ROOT of All Evil

Chapter 17

The ROOT of All Evil

Kakashi lay on his stomach waiting for the spasms running through his body to subside. He'd known the removal of the blocking seal would be painful – especially considering the creator of the seal was not the one removing it – but even he'd been surprised by the intensity of that pain. He knew he'd managed to reopen at least a dozen of the barely healed injuries he'd sustained from Orochimaru, and right about now he was seriously wondering if he'd made a tactical error in having Iruka remove that seal at all.

"Where does it hurt, Kakashi?"

He turned his head until Pein's face came into view. To an outsider, it probably looked like the young leader of the Akatsuki was emotionless. But Kakashi had been living here for the better part of a year, and had been interacting with Pein enough to notice the slight narrowing of his black and white eyes and the way his lips were pulled tight. These two things were more than enough to tell Kakashi that the Leader was actually very concerned for him. Kakashi frowned as he tried to push that thought to the side. After all, he knew now that he'd been brought into the Organization under false pretenses, and complicating that fact with thoughts that these villains might actually care for him was not what he needed right now. Kakashi sighed.

"Why don't I tell you where it _doesn't_ hurt...the list is shorter."

Pein's eyebrows raised at his comment. "Perhaps you could point out where it hurts the _most_ instead?"

Kakashi chuckled softly and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint where he actually _did_ feel the worst. It had to be his left side...just below his ribs. Orochimaru had pierced him with a rather nasty pronged fork, and those deep tunnel-like wounds were proving the most difficult to heal. He knew that Tsunade would have been able to fully mend the wound with little effort, but his classification as an enemy while back in Konoha meant that she, and all of the medic-ninja, were strictly forbidden to fully heal him. Only once he had been cleared of the charges would he have been allowed to be brought back up to full health. It was a very successful policy used to keep a prisoner suitably subdued, but it definitely was not enjoyable if you happened to be on the receiving end of it.

Kakashi opened his eyes just as another spasm wracked his body. He pushed his words through gritted teeth. "The puncture wound on my left side is the worse spot. I don't suppose you've added a medic to the group while I was gone, Leader?"

Pein narrowed his gaze and proceeded to kneel next to Kakashi and examine the indicated wound. "There is nothing I can do for this aside from applying a fresh bandage."

Kakashi tried to chuckle at that, but ended up groaning instead. "I'll take that as a 'no' to the medic."

"I can help him...if you'll let me." Iruka's heartfelt plea caught and held Pein's attention.

The Akatsuki leader stared back at the chunin as though trying to judge what was said. After several minutes where no one spoke, Pein finally broke the silence. "Bring the chunin over here, Itachi."

Kakashi shifted on the bed until he had a clear view of Itachi guiding Iruka across the room. The chunin was now chained, hand and foot, so he was forced to take three short steps for every full step Itachi took. His hair had completely escaped from its normal hair-tie, and was dancing along his shoulders with each awkward step. Once Iruka and Itachi made it to the bedside, Kakashi watched Pein move over to join them.

"Why should I let you touch our Brother when the last time I did just that, you did nothing but cause him pain?"

Iruka frowned. "Seal removal isn't meant to be easy, you know. If it was, they wouldn't be as effective as they are. Besides, healing is something I am much more skilled at."

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Just how skilled could someone like you be, chunin?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes when he notices Iruka's face beginning to change into the deep red hue he had come to expect when the man was angered or insulted. He figured he should defuse the situation before Iruka's hot temper got him into more trouble than either of them could get out of.

"Iruka is an Academy sensei, Pein. He teaches weaponry classes to the pre-genin. All such instructors in Konoha are required to maintain advanced healing skills at all times. He will likely be more skilled than most second-year medic-ninja."

Pein's gaze shifted from Iruka to Kakashi. "And do you feel those skills would be adequate to fully heal your injuries?"

"I doubt he can _fully_ heal them, Pein." Kakashi chuckled, causing Pein to raise his eyebrows and Iruka to glare at him. "He just doesn't have the chakra levels for that...especially after the seal removal. But I do think he can take the brunt of my pain away, and hopefully keep me from bleeding out anytime I need to sneeze."

"You seem to hold a great deal of faith in this man, Kakashi." Pein narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps a bit too much faith."

Kakashi tried to think fast. One wrong placed word and he and Iruka could be in worse danger than they already were. "I never would have figured that you would confuse logic with faith, Leader. Have things changed so much since I was taken?"

The ghost of a smile crept across Pein's lips. "I am glad to hear that you were taken, Kakashi. After all...there were those among us who were certain that you had voluntarily left us."

Kakashi noticed Kogoejini and Kisame tense slightly at Pein's words and knew he'd need to be careful around the former Snow and Mist ninja. The last thing he needed right now was to give any of the Akatsuki a reason to watch him too closely. He shifted enough to cause a flare up of pain and he knew exactly how to respond to the subtle accusation.

"Right...because everyone knows I can never have enough alone time with Orochimaru and his penchant for torture."

Pein's lips actually twitched with what might have been humor. "You make a valid point, Kakashi."

Pein stepped aside and motioned for Iruka's wrist chains to be removed. He then had the young man brought closer to the bed and forced to his knees. Kakashi held his breath as Pein placed one hand onto Iruka's shoulder.

"We'll be watching every move you make, Sensei."

-- --

* * *

Knowing that Kakashi was the only one in position to see his face, Iruka rolled his eyes at Pein's comment and mumbled his reply just loud enough to reach the Copy-ninja's ears. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't, you paranoid prick."

The smallest look of warning lit Kakashi's eyes, and Iruka let loose a loud sigh to cover his bit of rebellion. He leaned closer and went to work examining the wound on Kakashi's side. It was obvious why the thing was causing the Copy-ninja so much pain...the entry points were red and inflamed, and there was more than a bit of off-colored puss leaking out.

"I need you to relax, Kakashi. It shouldn't hurt as much this time."

"Is that a promise, Iruka-sensei?"

The faintest smile made its way to Iruka's lips, and he was about to make a comment worthy of the Copy-ninja himself when Kakashi's eye went wide and every muscle in his body tensed in obvious pain. This was followed by the most unearthly howl of pain Iruka had ever heard in his life. Before he even had time to react, he felt himself being pulled away from Kakashi's bedside and thrown to the ground a few feet away.

Pein's foot landed firmly onto the back of Iruka's neck, effectively pinning him to the ground while Kakashi continued to scream in the background. "What have you done to him, _chunin_!?!"

Iruka tried desperately to get loose, but the strength behind that foot made it impossible to budge. He knew he was just shy of panicking and did nothing to hide that fact from his voice. "I didn't do _anything_ to him! I hadn't even started yet!"

Before anyone could say anything else, explosions went off around the room, casting the area into a thick fog of gray smoke. Iruka could hear the sounds of battle...steel on steel causing faint sparks of light within the gloom. Still, the foot remained firmly planted on his neck. Iruka held back the urge to laugh at the fact this single act of brutality against him actually kept his lungs free of the cloying smoke as his face was pinned down in the only clear air around.

Of course, the moment those thoughts made it into his head, the foot moved off his neck and a hand gripped Iruka by his hair and pulled him back up to standing. It had happened so quickly that he hadn't had a moment to think before he had instinctively sucked in a lungful of air in response to the absolute pain he felt at his scalp. Of course, this resulted in Iruka choking back against the smoke he'd inhaled.

The hand in his hair tightened and kept him from moving very far in his attempt to clear his lungs, and soon Iruka felt the cold steel of a kunai edge pressed close to his neck. "One more step and the Sensei dies."

Iruka's heart beat sped up as he peered out to try and see just who Pein had made that threat to. The smoke was already starting to clear away – no doubt helped by a wind jutsu or two – and now Iruka could see just who had caused this disturbance. The perimeter of the room was lined by a dozen and a half shinobi dressed in varying types of ANBU battle gear. Many of them wore dark gray cloaks and a style of white mask that was extremely nondescript. But there were a handful of others that he actually recognized from his encounter with them in Kakashi's Konoha hospital room, such as Puma, Hawk and Wolverine, in addition to Ferret and Jackal. The sight of them made Iruka think he might still survive this nightmare, but his hopes died the moment another voice sounded out into the room...a voice he knew all too well from his times helping the Third Hokage over the years in his office.

"Do what you like with the chunin, I'm not here for _him_."

Danzou stepped past the ring of ANBU and moved toward where he and Pein were standing. Iruka tried to swallow back the lump that was forming in his throat at how callously the counselor wrote him off, and was rather painfully reminded that there was still the very sharp edge of a kunai leaning against his skin. He felt Pein tense ever so slightly as Danzou continued to speak.

"You will surrender the Copy-ninja to us now. He is no longer of any use to you."

Wolverine took two steps toward where Danzou stood leaning against his cane, before three of the unknown ANBU blocked his way. Iruka realized belatedly that these must be members of the ROOT section which was under Danzou's direct control. Wolverine growled while Jackal spoke into the room.

"ROOT has no authority in this matter, Danzou."

The heavily bandaged man turned until he was face to face with the ANBU Jackal. "How rich it is that I would be lectured to by someone who, just this morning, was declared a missing ninja by the blond bitch. What do you think the Princess would do if I returned to Konoha with your heads in the same bag as the Copy-ninja's, hmm?"

Iruka watched Jackals hands clench, but it was Wolverine who chose to reply to the open threat to himself and his companions. "Many have made that threat before, Danzou. Are you really so foolish as to think you might succeed?"

Danzou smiled darkly at the ANBU, and the look of it sent a shiver up Iruka's spine. "Unless you are more foolish than I thought, _Ibiki Morino_, we will never know the answer to that question."

Iruka's eyes went wide at how Danzou had just thrown out Ibiki's name like that, but he noticed Wolverine made not outward reaction to the information at all. "What are you getting at, Danzou?"

The counselor tipped his head back toward the bed where Kakashi was still struggling to keep the screams from escaping his lips. "If you want the Hatake brat to live through this encounter, there are a few things you all need to acknowledge. _I_ am the only one who can put a stop to the jutsu that is causing those chakra seals to torture him from the inside." Danzou shifted his glare to where Jackal was fishing out a handful of senbon. "And if you think killing me would release the fool..._think again!_ If I die before the jutsu is released, Kakashi Hatake will writhe in agony until his weak little heart finally gives out."

As though to punctuate Danzou's threat, Kakashi let loose with another soul-crushing scream. Iruka cringed. He'd never heard such sounds pulled out of anyone...let alone Kakashi. He felt his heart clench more and more with each horrendous sound made until he thought he'd scream himself.

Wolverine growled once more. "How did you manage this one, Danzou? No one was present when I placed those seals expect myself and the Hokage."

Pein's voice next to Iruka's ear reminded him that this was far from just between Ibiki and Danzou. "So then you are not as important as Kakashi led us to believe, Sensei."

Iruka tensed as his mind tried desperately to find some way to keep his value in the eyes of the Akatsuki. "I can still heal him. Isn't that worth something?"

The blade at his neck lowered. "True enough. We will need a competent healer once we break our Brother free of this Danzou's torture."

Iruka wanted to sigh in relief, but what happened next made his heart skip a beat. Pein grasped him by his collar and pulled him in close. "Stay close to Kakashi and do not leave his side...no matter what."

With that said, the young leader of the Akatsuki tossed Iruka toward Kakashi's bed. It took all of Iruka's concentration and skill to keep from landing head first into the bed, considering his ankles were still chained together. But he managed to come to a stop by bracing his arms against the side of the mattress even as he slid awkwardly across the floor. When he got there, the rest of the room faded into the background as his eyes locked onto the writhing form of Kakashi Hatake.

The Copy-ninja's body was curled in on itself in almost a fetal position, and there was a thick layer of sweat covering his exposed skin. Every muscle in the man's body looked so tense that Iruka feared the man's bones might break under such a constant pressure. His breathing was coming in short gasps...when he wasn't screaming, that is. His mismatched eyes were glazed over in pain, and Iruka doubted Kakashi even registered his presence at his side. Iruka couldn't even begin to imagine the level of pain the jonin was enduring...and that in itself made it clear to him that he wouldn't abandon Kakashi. He'd stick by the man's side until this was finished...one way or another.

Another wave of pain caused Kakashi's muscles to contract farther, and Iruka narrowed his eyes as he noticed how the muscles affected rippled outward from the seal. He took a moment to get a closer look at that seal. He knew Ibiki had set the thing in place weeks ago in a secured location under the watchful eyes of the Hokage. So the obvious question was just how had Danzou been able to gain influence over the seal?

The act of creating a chakra seal was something Iruka was quite familiar with. He actually taught the basics to other chunin who were readying themselves for their jonin exams. Granted, it was never anything more than how to use the ink to draw the specific patterns needed to guide the final infusion of the creator's chakra into the final seal, but still...it meant that Iruka did at least know that no one could possibly hijack a sealing without the creator noticing it. _Unless_...he stared once more at the intricate ink drawing that covered a large portion of Kakashi's back...could _that_ be the answer?

Iruka licked his lips as an idea pushed to the front of his mind. He looked back over his shoulder to where Danzou was being confronted by Pein and Ibiki, while the other members of the Akatsuki and the ANBU focused on the ROOT members scattered throughout the room. Iruka scanned the area for what he suspected was there...and just when he was ready to give up the search, he caught sight of one more member of ROOT...partially hidden in the shadows of the far wall. The masked and hooded shinobi held their hands firmly in a sign Iruka suspected was the cause of Kakashi's current predicament...the hand-sign was commonly used in interrogation techniques...at least that's what Iruka had read over the years.

Iruka looked for some sign of whether anyone else had noticed the skulking ROOT member, but it appeared he was the only one. He glanced around to see if there was something..._anything..._that he might use to disrupt the hand-sign, but there was nothing. Iruka frowned and tried to think of what he could do. His ankles being tethered made his own thoughts of attacking the ROOT member out of the question. After all, he doubted he'd manage to make it two steps without tripping over the chain, and his transport jutsu on a good day wasn't all that accurate...something he'd meant to work on, but with his busy schedules between the Academy and the Mission Desk, he'd just never gotten back to it.

That left only one possibility...Itachi Uchiha. As much as the concept of pinning his hopes on the traitorous Uchiha made his stomach churn, the fact of the matter was that Itachi was the closest person to him at that moment, and he really couldn't be choosy if he truly wanted to help Kakashi. Swallowing his pride, Iruka used a small amount of his remaining chakra to pitch his voice so that it would angle toward the ear of his intended target...Itachi. It was a trick he often used when the pre-genin got out of hand back at the Academy, and he took a small bit of pleasure in how he was actually proving the skill's worth in an actual battle situation.

"Itachi...you need to take out the ROOT member at the far wall!"

Iruka watched Itachi's shoulders tense slightly, but the man gave no other sign that the message was received. This left Iruka in the unfortunate position of not being sure if he had been heard. He bit his lower lip and glanced back at where Kakashi's voice was screaming out again, and decided he'd just have to try again. He turned back to where Itachi had been and was surprised when he didn't see the Akatsuki member there.

Iruka's hope soared and he shifted his gaze to the far wall where the ROOT member had been spied. Sure enough, Itachi stood over the still body of the masked shinobi...a puddle of blood pooling at his feet. Iruka sighed in relief and smiled at the small nod of acknowledgment the Uchiha gave him before launching himself back into the fray. Iruka kept the smile on his face as he returned his attention back to Kakashi.

The smile shifted back to a frown when he saw the state the Copy-ninja was still in. Although the pain being caused by the unknown ROOT member was obviously gone now, the damage had already been done. Kakashi's muscles continued to clench sporadically...almost as though he were still under the influence of the jutsu, but it was likely just muscle memory that was causing the damaging movements now. Iruka stretched a hand out to rest between Kakashi's shoulder blades, hoping to comfort him, and pulled it quickly back when the man cringed at his touch and a pained moan escaped from the jonin's lips at the contact. It wasn't a scream, but it still bothered Iruka that just touching the man caused such a reaction.

He moved closer to where Kakashi's head was laying on its pillow and he leaned close to the man's ear. "Kakashi...can you hear me? It's Iruka."

Kakashi's silver hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat, and the way he was positioned meant only his sharingan eye was visible to Iruka. Still, that eye seemed to focus on him after he spoke, so Iruka held onto the hope that the man would understand what he had to say.

"I need to try and get your muscles to relax, Kakashi, so you don't do any more damage. That means I need to place my hands on you. Do you think you can let me do that?"

Kakashi closed his eye and took a slow, deep breath through his nose. Iruka watched one corner of the man's mouth twitch up into what might have been a smirk before words were forced past the jonin's lips.

"I knew...you'd come around...Sensei."

Iruka felt the telltale blush cross his cheeks at the words, but he had to admit those were the best words he'd ever heard. It meant Kakashi's mind wasn't shattered by the levels of pain he'd been in, because he'd recognized who Iruka was, _and_ managed to abuse him at the same time.

"In your dreams, pervert. Now hold still so we can be ready to move when we need to."

-- --

* * *

Ibiki had faced off with all types of enemies over his many years in ANBU, but he'd never expected that Danzou would be amongst that list. Still, he needed to face the fact that this man...one of the esteemed elders of Konoha...had played a part in the tampering of the seals placed on Kakashi Hatake. It took Ibiki a few moments to figure out just what Danzou meant by his words, but then the answer was as plain as, well...as plain as ink on paper. Or in this case...as plain as ink on skin.

ROOT was known to contain shinobi who held the innate ability to infuse their chakra into various inks. So it wasn't too far fetched to think that the leader of ROOT had somehow managed to make sure some of this altered ink was on hand when Ibiki created the chakra seals on Kakashi's back.

Ibiki prided himself with his overly cautious nature. It was a trait that had saved his life, and those under his care, more times than he could count. So to learn that he had been undermined with something as simple as swapping out his ink-pot...well...Ibiki was _not_ a happy shinobi. And as anyone who knew Ibiki could tell you, an unhappy Ibiki was a deadly Ibiki.

He pulled his lips back in a snarl and launched himself at Danzou. His attacks were blocked with a fluid grace that belied the fact the man was bound, hand and foot with bandages, and walked with a cane. The older man's style was vaguely reminiscent to the Third Hokage's taijutsu moves in how Danzou could move seamlessly from one combination to the next. That, however, was where the comparison ended.

The Third Hokage, when engaged in a deadly battle, moved in such a way that the enemy's death would be swift. Danzou seemed to enjoy using moves that were meant for optimum pain rather than death. It was almost as though the elder took pleasure in crippling those around him. It was simply one more reason Ibiki's opinion of the fool was lowered even more.

Midway through another round of blocked attacks and parries, Ibiki watched Danzou form a single hand sign while sending his cane in an arc toward his head. Midway through that arc, Ibiki's eyes went wide when the sturdy wooden cane transformed into a long double-edged blade. His plans to block the cane's movements with his arm fell to the wayside as Ibiki desperately twisted out of the deadly path of the blade.

His movements proved to be just a touch too slow and Ibiki grunted when he felt the sharp edge of the blade dig into the back of his right shoulder before being wrenched free for another strike. Not wanting to admit defeat quite yet, Ibiki threw himself down with his palm flat to the floor. He used the position to thrust his legs out behind him in a sweeping motion and felt a moment of satisfaction when his foot caught Danzou's ankle...pulling the man forward with the hit. Unfortunately, that satisfaction was short-lived when Ibiki saw the glint of Danzou's sword as the man angled the blade to allow for maximum damage on his descent.

The blow, however, never came as a series of thick chains shot out and wrapped themselves around Danzou's body, effectively pinning the man's arms to his sides and forcing him to land hard on the floor next to where Ibiki was crouching. Those chains pulled the elder out of Ibiki's reach and before he could do move than shift his weight to prepare to regain his feet, Ibiki felt his own arms being pinned to his side...although not with chains. He spared a glance down at his chest and growled when he recognized the vines for which Zetsu was famous as they coiled tightly around him. He strained to break free but it was impossible.

The half-plant freak gripped Ibiki firmly and lifted him into the air as though he weighed little more than a feather. He was brought to where the Akatsuki leader was already standing near Kakashi's bed, and he knew his comments earlier to Danzou had obviously been overheard by these men.

Pein's voice was strangely quiet amidst the chaos of the room. "Your services are required, Ibiki Morino."

Before he had a chance to respond he found himself face to face with Itachi Uchiha's sharingan eyes. He fought to keep his control, pulling into play his many training sessions with Kakashi over the years...but inevitably he couldn't win against a full-blooded Uchiha. The edges of darkness claimed him and all he could do was hope that they would all find some way to survive what was surely to come.


	18. The Key to Hope

Chapter 18

The Key to Hope

Ibiki woke to a warm sensation spreading through his right shoulder. In that same moment he recognized his arms and legs were in thick chains, and he'd been stripped of all his various weapons. He frowned and pried his eyes open to take in the sight of a rather bedraggled Iruka Umino staring down at him. The chunin's face was set into such an intense look of concentration that it became obvious to Ibiki that his shoulder injury had been more than just a superficial cut.

He took a deep breath and spoke to the younger man. "Iruka, that's enough. Save your chakra."

A look of relief crossed the Academy Sensei's face, followed almost immediately by a frown and a glare. "What the hell were you thinking, Ibiki Morino?"

Ibiki raised his eyebrows at the younger man's angry tone. He was about to comment when another tired voice rang out. "Iruka, leave Ibiki alone...he did what needed to be done."

The teacher turned his head to look back over his shoulder and Ibiki watched some of that anger disappear. "I know Kakashi. It's just..." Iruka sighed and slouched his shoulders. "It's just I was hoping we'd be home by now."

Ibiki pushed himself into a sitting position. "There's no point wasting your energy on something that didn't happen, Umino. Now help me up so I can get a look at the kid's seals."

Iruka turned back toward him with wide eyes. "But you're still not fully healed!"

Ibiki rolled his recently injured shoulder, noting it was still quite sore. "Don't worry about that right now. Besides, you've gotten rid of the worst of the damage."

Ibiki took a moment to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The three of them were in the same room...correction...cave. Kakashi was resting against the far wall on a pile of blankets, and he looked one step away from death's door. Ibiki frowned and realized that if he removed the kid's seals right now that Kakashi's current state probably wouldn't be able to support the sudden influx of chakra.

Iruka slipped one arm around his waist and helped Ibiki stand up. His body ached in a way that only occurred after being hit with a sharingan attack, but he'd experienced that before, so it came as no surprise now. He leaned a bit more than he wanted to on Iruka while they crossed over to Kakashi, but was pleased to note that he was otherwise more or less healthy.

They settled onto the floor in front of the Copy-ninja and Ibiki met the young jonin's eyes. "So why would these idiots put the two of us in the same room with you Kakashi?"

The silver-haired man looked as though breathing was an exhausting task, but he still managed to respond. "This is just a stop over until we can be relocated to a safer lair. The Akatsuki want to make sure we aren't being followed before they make that final move. Besides, Ibiki...have you looked at us lately? I doubt we'd get far even if we could escape."

Ibiki grunted at that observation. "True enough, Kid. But my larger worry is that they might know your loyalties have shifted again."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think they've figured it out yet, Ibiki."

"What makes you say that, Kakashi?"

Iruka entered the conversation. "Because if they knew, Ibiki, we'd all be dead already. Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Still...we need to continue playing the role of enemies for now, Ibiki. So put on a good show when they ask you to take the seals off."

"Right." Ibiki glanced over to where the entrance of the cave was. "How long until they come to check on us?"

Kakashi sighed. "They were just here about twenty minutes ago...so I'd say we have about another twenty before the next visit."

"Good. Iruka...see if you can get Kakashi in better shape."

The chunin nodded once and shifted closer to Kakashi...his ankle chains making the task less than graceful. Ibiki watched the man skillfully start to ease his chakra into the worst of Kakashi's wounds and had to admit the man was rather good at chakra manipulation. Maybe he'd see about testing the kid once they returned to Konoha. He could always use another man with multiple specialties in ANBU...and the mask might help keep Umino from broadcasting his emotions to the enemy while they were at it.

A loud hiss from behind Kakashi's teeth brought Ibiki's focus back to the pair, just as Kakashi was slapping Iruka's hand away. "Dammit, Sensei...I told you not to try that again!"

Iruka sat back with a loud sigh. "Fine...but if I don't draw the infection out now there's a chance it'll spread _down there..._and there's no way in _Hell_ I'll treat it then!"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he ever get matched up with grownups? He moved over to get a better view of what the issue was and nearly laughed. Iruka was trying to treat a puncture wound that was very close to Kakashi's groin. Ibiki settled down next to the men and waited for them to notice he was there.

"What's wrong Kakashi? I thought you _liked_ Iruka? I've never known you to be so shy before."

The silver-haired jonin thrust his bottom lip out in the perfect pout...even more evident without his trademark mask...and once again Ibiki needed to hold back a laugh. Kakashi glared at him as he answered. "His hands are too cold."

Iruka shook his head and proceeded to rub his palms together to warm them up. "Why didn't you just _say_ so, you stupid jonin?"

Ibiki quietly chuckled as he watched the chunin continue his work. His mind was already on the current problems and he hoped, that between the three of them, they'd find some way out of this mess. He also hoped that the fact his captors were worrying about being followed was because Genma and the others had actually managed to survive their encounter with the Akatsuki and ROOT.

* * *

Itachi watched the trio in the cave from the shadows just outside the door. It was evident to him that Kakashi Hatake had managed to see through his elaborate attempt to rewrite his past, and now he needed to decide what to do about it.

He frowned at that line of thought. Rightfully he shouldn't need to decide anything. He should report this fact directly to Pein and let the Akatsuki Leader choose the appropriate action against the Copy-nin and his fellow Leaf shinobi. But something unnameable kept him from doing so. Itachi couldn't explain it...not even to himself. It started when Genma had convinced him to bring Kakashi to Konoha when he was injured by Orochimaru, and then had been reinforced when Iruka worked with him to target the ROOT operative who was torturing Kakashi. Both times he felt the tug of something greater than the Akatsuki, and it left him feeling confused.

How could he possibly feel anything close to allegiance to the very village that forced him to do half of what he'd done in the name of the Hokage? But then again...was it actually allegiance to the Leaf he was experiencing...or did it have more to do with these select few shinobi from that village?

"If you're going to brood, Itachi, you'd likely be more comfortable in here with us."

Kakashi's voice floated out toward him and Itachi cursed his carelessness. He contemplated leaving, but that unfamiliar yearning overruled the more logical side of his brain once more. Leaving the comfort of the shadows, Itachi slowly walked into the small cave to see three faces turned toward him. Two held the edge of surprise and wariness, while one showed no sign of anything but the boredom Itachi had come to expect from the man.

He walked over to stand in front of the Copy-nin. "I do not brood, Kakashi."

A small smile pulled at the corner of Kakashi's mouth. "Ah...that's right...Uchiha never brood. How forgetful of me."

An uneasy silence filled the room. Kakashi's half-lidded gaze remained locked on Itachi, while the other two moved to either side of the Copy-nin...as though they were getting ready to protect the man. Itachi tipped his head slightly toward his left shoulder before speaking in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"How long have you known, Kakashi?"

"That you're an Uchiha? Since you were born."

Itachi frowned. "You know very well what I am speaking of."

Kakashi shrugged. "Do I?"

Itachi closed his eyes and let loose a small sigh. "Senpai...must we do this every time we speak?"

A soft chuckle came from the direction of the reclining jonin. "I thought you enjoyed our bonding time, Itachi?"

He opened his eyes and glared at the man before sinking down into a sitting position in front of him. Itachi noted the other two in the cave tensed noticeably at his movement, but he kept the majority of his focus on Kakashi. "I did not lie to you."

"I know." The Copy-nin ran one hand across his forehead and through his hair before meeting Itachi's eyes and continuing. "But you didn't tell me the whole truth either."

Itachi frowned. He felt as though he were being scolded by his father all over again, and he couldn't help but wish Kakashi had taken up wearing his mask again. "So then I will ask you again, Senpai...how long have you known?"

"You can thank Orochimaru for that one, Itachi. My time in his care was extremely..._enlightening_."

Itachi narrowed his gaze. "You did not know before then?"

"Itachi, why does it matter?"

He shifted his gaze to the ground. "Why did you not fight back against my little brother?"

Kakashi sighed and drew Itachi's attention back to his face. "I knew something was off with the Akatsuki. The way the Leader and the others were keeping things from me set doubts into my mind long before Sasuke and Kabuto showed up." The jonin rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Honestly, if the kid had shown up on any other day I probably would have put up more of a fight...but on that day the Leader brushed me off and the rest of the group weren't much better."

A small smirk crept onto Itachi's lips. "You willingly went with them because you felt left out?"

Kakashi scowled at him and crossed his arms in front of his body. "I wouldn't say _willingly_...but I do admit I could have tried harder."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Do you regret your choice now, Senpai?"

Kakashi's chuckle made Itachi open his eyes once more. "My choice? No, I don't regret that. I regret that it took time with Orochimaru to open my eyes, but in a way I can't regret that either."

"How so?"

Kakashi shrugged. "If I hadn't been brought there, Genma very likely would have perished. And if you hadn't listened to Genma's logic...I wouldn't have lived either."

An uneasy silence settled between them as Itachi had no idea how to respond to Kakashi's comment. Iruka cleared his throat and drew Itachi's attention away from Kakashi.

"I wanted to thank you, Itachi."

That caught Itachi by surprise and caused him to scratch at his head. "I am holding you captive, Iruka-sensei...why would you thank me?"

A lop-sided grin stretched across the Academy teacher's face. "You helped me release Kakashi from that horrible jutsu. You could have chosen to ignore me, but you helped without question. So...thank you."

That unfamiliar tug within him caused Itachi to shiver slightly. "I did it to help a member of the Akatsuki."

Even as the words left his lips, Itachi knew that was not why he'd done it. And it was obvious by the look on the faces of the three Konoha shinobi sitting in front of him that they knew it as well. Itachi frowned again when he realized he'd referred to Kakashi as a Konoha shinobi in his mind. This definitely was not what he'd expected.

Kakashi placed a hand on Itachi's knee. "Don't try to over think any of this, Itachi. I know what it feels like to have your beliefs challenged. All I ask is that you keep an open mind to the possibility that you belong with us more than with the Akatsuki."

Itachi tensed and met Kakashi's mismatched gaze. "You know I can not return to Konoha. Not after what I have done there."

Kakashi's smile was like a soothing balm to Itachi's confused mind. "I know that, Itachi. But that does not mean that you should stay with these people. We can find somewhere else for you to go...somewhere where you can start to heal too."

Itachi gripped Kakashi's hands and slowly pushed them off his knees. He then balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. "Stop it, Kakashi. You cannot save me from the choices I have made." He opened his eyes and pushed himself to standing. "This conversation did _not_ occur. Beyond that...I cannot help you. Please do not ask me to."

He watched his former mentor narrow his eyes in contemplation, and Itachi found his heart was beating quite fast in anticipation of the man's response. He didn't have to wait long.

"You need to find a reason to be elsewhere when we move to the next location. Can you at least do that, Itachi?"

He bowed his head to his former ANBU Captain. "Yes, Senpai. I can do that."

Itachi turned on his heel and started toward the entrance to the cave. He was stopped when he heard Ibiki Morino's distinctive voice. "If you change your mind about starting over, Uchiha...know that Kakashi will not be the only one willing to help you."

Itachi did not respond, but a small smile made its way to his lips as he headed out to rejoin the rest of the Akatsuki. His mind felt more at peace than it had in many years...and he was determined to at least do as Kakashi had requested. He was certain he could convince Pein that it would be a wise move for him to scout ahead...and then it would be up to Kakashi. Perhaps he'd ask to have Kisame go along with him to make his request seem more plausible. The sooner he was away from this place, the less likely his reactions would give him away. Itachi schooled his expression back to its normal blank slate and walked with purpose to find the Leader of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Iruka stared after Itachi as the man left the cave. "Is it just me, or did Itachi just agree to help us...even though he plainly stated he wasn't going to?"

Kakashi sighed. "What did you expect from an Uchiha? I've never known them to speak plainly in all the years I've had to deal with them."

Iruka turned back toward the Copy-nin and scratched at the scar across the bridge of his nose. "But that still doesn't explain why Itachi would act like this."

"No...I suppose it doesn't." Kakashi ran his palm over his bared chin. "Okay, how about this? Over the time I've spent with the Akatsuki, something about me has caused the kid to think about his past ties."

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi's idea of an answer. "If you didn't know the reason you could have just said so."

Kakashi smirked at him. "And ruin my reputation as a genius?"

Iruka chuckled and hit Kakashi on his leg. "I'm afraid you managed that on your own quite awhile ago."

The pout on Kakashi's face brought another round of laughter to Iruka. Ibiki, meanwhile, was not amused.

"Alright kids...do you think we can get back to trying to figure out a way to get back home in one piece?"

Iruka sighed and furrowed his brow while shifting his attention to the heavy chains circling Ibiki's wrists. "I think the first step would be to get those things off you. Then we can work on the ankle chains."

Ibiki lifted his wrists up until the chain was dangling between Iruka and Kakashi. "And how would you suggest we do that, Sensei?"

A pale hand holding a small key stretched up into Iruka's line of sight. "Would this help?"

Both Iruka and Ibiki turned their gaze to stare down at Kakashi. Iruka grabbed the key and quickly used it to free Ibiki's wrists before turning back toward the Copy-nin. "Why the hell didn't you give that to us before?"

Kakashi smiled, causing the heat to rise in Iruka's cheeks. "Because Itachi only just gave it to me."

Iruka felt the first kernel of hope he'd had in days. He returned Kakashi's smile and squatted down to place the key in the cuffs around Ibiki's ankles. At least now they had a fighting chance to escape this madness and find their way home. As he listened to Ibiki and Kakashi discuss their options, Iruka placed the key into his own ankle cuffs and readied himself for whatever was to come.


	19. Plans Made

Chapter 19

Plans Made

Iruka wondered, for the hundredth time since this insane adventure began, whether he'd ever get to see Konoha again. When he had agreed to be Kakashi's Advocate, he'd figured he would be standing on his feet for a couple of hours, detailing the jonin's actions, and presenting a plausible reason to explain it all away. Hell, he'd even stayed up most of the previous night drafting _thirteen_ copies of the speech he had intended to deliver in the Copy-nin's defense. What a waste of time that ended up being.

Instead, he was holed up in a cold, damp cave with that very jonin, and the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit, waiting for someone in the Akatsuki to come in and notice that the shackles which had once held him and Ibiki docile were no longer around their wrists or ankles. Iruka tried not to be startled by every shadow or noise that he hadn't expected, but, dammit, he was overtired and more than a bit out of his element.

"Iruka, do you agree with what Kakashi just said, or not?" Ibiki's gruff voice made Iruka aware that he'd tuned the two jonin out again.

He felt his cheeks flush a bit, and then scratched at the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I missed some of that. Could you say it again?"

He saw a frown settle on Kakashi's unmasked lips. "Iruka-sensei, you need to pay attention."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and placed his fists firmly on his hips. "Well excuse me for not hanging on your every word, Kakashi."

Kakashi growled. "I don't expect you to hang on my every word, Sensei. But I _do_ expect you to at least listen."

Ibiki chuckled at them. "You two sound like an old married couple. Would you like a moment by yourselves?"

Both he and Kakashi glared at Ibiki and snapped out their replies in unison. "No!"

The awkward silence that followed was broken by a low chuckle from Ibiki. After a moment more, Kakashi joined in, and soon, even Iruka could see the humor in the situation. He placed a smile on his lips and sat down next to where Kakashi was leaning against the stone wall.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit on edge. Now, what were you saying?"

Kakashi chuckled once more and nodded his head in silent acceptance. "I mentioned that the best plan we have for escape right now is to sneak out after the next check-up on me. Meanwhile, to keep ROOT off our tail, Ibiki needs to reset his blocking seal on the ANBU tracking jutsu. I wanted to know your thoughts on that."

"You did? Oh...I mean...are you even in any shape to handle having the seal reset, Kakashi?"

The jonin sighed. "That's what I wanted to know from _you_, Iruka."

"Right! Okay, hold still for a second and let me check you out."

A slow smile pulled at Kakashi's lips and Iruka groaned when he realized what he just said. He glared at Kakashi as he placed his hands over the jonin's body. "I swear, Kakashi, sometimes you can be more juvenile than even Naruto!"

The jonin chuckled. "You're the one who started it, Sensei."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and sit still, already."

Thankfully, Kakashi did just that, and Iruka was able to concentrate on his assigned task. Although not as skilled at this as someone like Shizune or Sakura, Iruka could actually do a fairly decent chakra scan...if he was allowed to concentrate on it. So he closed his eyes and spread his own chakra through Kakashi's body in a net, being careful to steer clear of Ibiki's complex chakra seals, until he could get an accurate reading on just how damaged Kakashi's body still was. And it was definitely still damaged.

Iruka took the opportunity to try and undo a bit more of the internal injuries which Lady Tsunade had been forced to leave untouched because of Kakashi's status as a prisoner of Konoha. It took a bit longer than he'd expected, but once he was finished, he pulled his chakra back out again and let loose a sigh before he opened his eyes.

Kakashi was staring straight at him with such an intense look that it caused Iruka's breath to catch in his chest. When the jonin spoke, the intensity in his eyes seemed to grow. "Unless you think Ibiki's seal will kill me outright, Iruka, we have to do this now."

Iruka frowned at the bluntness of Kakashi's statement. Would the seal hurt the jonin more than his body could handle right now? Probably. But would it _kill_ him? Probably not. Damn, he hated this!

Ibiki moved closer and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "What's the verdict, Umino?"

"He won't be worth much once you're done, but it shouldn't kill him. I mended what I could for him on the inside, but I'm no Shizune."

Kakashi snorted. "No, you're not at that."

Iruka turned a scathing glare at the man. "Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, Kakashi."

"Don't be that way, Iruka. I just meant that Shizune would have simply done a scan, like we asked for, without bothering to heal me in the process."

"Oh...well...umm...okay then." Iruka rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously as he moved to let Ibiki get closer to Kakashi.

Ibiki didn't waste any time. "On your stomach, Hatake."

Iruka saw Kakashi's lips quirk up into a sadistic smile as he rolled himself into the requested position. "You could at least buy me dinner first, Ibiki."

"Maybe after we get out of this hell, Kakashi."

"I'll hold you to that, Old Man."

Iruka shook his head at how these two jonin could be so ridiculous at a time like this. But before he could manage to scold them, Ibiki's hands flew through a series of hand signs and the scarred man slammed the palm of his right hand onto the small of Kakashi's back. Iruka watched Kakashi's back arch while the chakra-flow from Ibiki's fingers wove itself into the complicated seals scrawled across the Copy-nin's back. He also saw the look of excruciating pain on Kakashi's face as the process was completed. Iruka wasn't sure how the jonin kept from screaming out, considering his system was not in the best of shape, but Kakashi held back any sounds. Once Ibiki removed his hand and stood up, Iruka moved back to Kakashi's side to check him once more.

As he had expected, the jonin's system was under a tremendous amount of stress, but it looked like no additional permanent damage was done. Iruka let out a sigh of relief before tipping his head toward where Ibiki stood watching them.

"Looks like he'll live after all, Ibiki."

A slight groan drew Iruka's attention back over to Kakashi. "You must be losing your touch, Ibiki." The jonin slowly rolled himself back over and grimaced a bit as he tried to sit up.

Iruka quickly slid his arm behind Kakashi's shoulders to help the man up, and to his surprise, the jonin actually _let_ him. Once he was sure Kakashi wouldn't fall over without his support, Iruka sat back and placed his hands on his knees.

"So, what now?"

Ibiki settled next to Iruka and held up one of the sets of discarded manacles. "Now we put these back on and wait."

Iruka looked at the iron cuffs and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Is that really necessary?"

"Do you think you can provide a plausible reason why they're off to the next Akatsuki member that walks through that entrance, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi's tired voice reminded Iruka they were far from safe at this point.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and turned to face Kakashi. "You _do_ still have the key, right Kakashi?"

"Of course I do, Sensei. Don't you trust me?"

Iruka crossed his arms in front of him and raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want to know the answer to that one?"

Kakashi smirked at him. "Mah...probably not, Iruka."

Ibiki tossed the manacles at Iruka and he caught them without much trouble. Iruka sighed and watched the scarred jonin walk back over to where he'd woken earlier and place the ghastly metal cuffs back on his ankles and wrists. He frowned and looked back at where Kakashi was trying to get comfortable, and obviously failing.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way, Kakashi?"

The Copy-nin met his eyes. "No way that doesn't include far more pain than any of us can withstand right about now." The jonin smirked. "Besides Sensei...I think you look good in chains."

Iruka rolled his eyes and moved back to sit on the ground next to Ibiki. Once there, he grudgingly placed the cold metal cuffs around his ankles and snapped them closed. Logically, he knew Kakashi held the key to release them once the Akatsuki checked on them, but somehow...having those cuffs pressing against his ankles once more...he felt a bit of despair creep back into his heart.

Ibiki pushed his shoulder into Iruka's to gain his attention. "Get some rest while we can, Sensei. Once this starts, we likely won't be able to stop for quite some time."

Iruka nodded his understanding and settled back against the cold stone wall. He closed his eyes and tried to still his mind enough to at least meditate a bit. He knew they were all still pretty wound up, so he doubted highly that any of them would actually get any sleep.

The soft sound of snoring came from where Kakashi was laying, and as Iruka turned his head to joke with Ibiki about it, he was surprised to see the scarred man seemed to be asleep as well. Damn jonin...only _they_ would find this situation relaxing. Iruka closed his eyes once more, and he ran the many ways he'd get even with these two jonin once they were back in Konoha as a way to lull himself into a restive state.

* * *

Genma pushed the body of the final ROOT member off of him as he searched the immediate area for any sign of Ibiki, Iruka or Kakashi. There was no sign of them, or most of the Akatsuki members, but over in the far corner he saw Danzou's still form. The man was wrapped head to foot in the chains of the Akatsuki member who lay dead beside him, and Genma wanted nothing more than to slide his kunai into the council member's neck and rid the world of such an evil once and for all.

He walked over to where Danzou lay and knelt next to him. One glance around him showed Genma that no one was watching him at the moment, and he slowly eased one of his kunai from his pouch. He glanced at the blade and then back down at the man who'd caused so much pain to the closest thing Genma had to a brother in this world. Would anyone even care if Danzou no longer walked the Earth? Genma doubted it highly. Hell, he'd probably be promoted for having the balls to do it in the first place.

Just as Genma had finished convincing himself of what to do, Danzou's thick voice made his blade pause. "You do understand, Shiranui, that _I_ am the only one who can lead you to that brat now?"

Genma narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in a snarl. It was just like this bastard to say the only thing that would _ever_ make him stop his kunai's descent. "Why should I believe you?"

A low chuckle came from Danzou's lips. "Because I know you are aware of that fact I do _not_ let what I want go so easily. And I also know that you have noticed the ANBU tracking seal has been rendered useless once more."

Genma frowned. One half of his mind wanted to ignore this bastard completely and finish what he'd planned to do. Unfortunately, the other half refused to ignore the fact that Danzou _was_ just devious enough to have another method of tracking Kakashi down. Dammit! He hated having to make these choices...particularly when it was Kakashi's life that hung in the balance.

Genma put the kunai away and glared down into Danzou's face. "So help me, Danzou...if I find out that you are lying..."

"Stop being so melodramatic about this, boy. Now get these chains off of me so we can track the Target down."

Genma growled, even as he bent to the task of loosening Danzou's bindings. "He's got a name, you know."

An unsettling grin spread across Danzou's lips. "That he does...and that name is _Hatake_...which is part of the reason it's so important to reclaim him."

Genma narrowed his gaze at the man. "Only _part_ of the reason? What is the _rest_ of the reason?"

"Nothing that one such as you needs to concern themselves with. Time is wasting, Shiranui. We must hurry in order to use my means of tracking the Copy-nin."

Even as Genma moved to get the remainder of the ANBU together to follow where Danzou would lead them, he frowned at the thought that perhaps Kakashi might actually be better off in the Akatsuki's hand after all. He only hoped Kakashi would forgive him in the end.

* * *

Orochimaru sat back in his chair and glared at the two boys standing before him. One had his hands clutched around the edges of his clipboard with an almost smug look on his face, while the other one stood in a relaxed position that reminded Orochimaru of that boy's _original_ sensei...Kakashi Hatake. And that, in turn, reminded him of their failure to keep that man firmly in his grasp. A failure which could _not_ go unpunished.

But that punishment would need to wait a while longer. His first order of business needed to be the reacquisition of the Copy-nin. Only then would he be able to truly test young Sasuke's true loyalties. And if those loyalties prove to be to anyone other than himself, then at least he would have Kakashi Hatake on hand to ensure he had an acceptable vessel on hand for when his current body inevitably wore out.

Orochimaru smirked at that thought and was pleased to see that both of the boys standing in front of him seemed to become on edge at that simple expression. Orochimaru leaned forward until his elbows could lean comfortably on his knees.

"Once we have ascertained the new location of Kakashi Hatake, you two will obtain him for me once more."

Both boys bowed their heads in silent agreement before he continued speaking. "You are to take measures to ensure he will not be tracked down so easily this time. Am I clear?"

Kabuto's hands clenched tighter on his clipboard, while Sasuke clenched his fists. Orochimaru smiled at these unspoken signs of their understanding. He pushed himself to standing and walked to where the door leading to his personal chambers was. He paused at the entry and turned a cold stare toward the two young men.

"What are you waiting for?"

Both boys bowed...one lower than the other...before turning and walking out of the room. Orochimaru chuckled, and moved into his rooms where he could plan his next encounter with the Copy-nin in peace. By this time next week, he should know exactly where Sasuke's loyalties lay...all thanks to Kakashi Hatake.


	20. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 20

The Best Laid Plans...

Kabuto still couldn't believe he had to track down Kakashi Hatake...again. Or that his Master saw it necessary to have the emotionally stunted Uchiha accompany him in the task. That in itself showed Kabuto just how displeased Lord Orochimaru was with them both, and it made him all the more determined to win his Master's favor back, once and for all.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke's voice ran along Kabuto's nerves like a hot knife, and he didn't bother hiding his disdain when he responded. "Where do you _think_ I'm going? It's not like Kakashi Hatake is going to just show up at our doorstep, is it?"

Sasuke's glare made it apparent he didn't appreciate being spoken too like that, but at the moment, Kabuto couldn't care less what the boy thought. Instead he continued to walk to where he'd already had the foresight to set up what he needed to locate the Copy Ninja. Let Sasuke think what he wanted. For the moment he would ignore the Uchiha brat and put all of his concentration on regaining what was rightfully his. All that mattered in the end was that _he_ would be the one to deliver Kakashi Hatake back into Lord Orochimaru's hands. And _he _would reclaim his place at his Master's right hand.

Kabuto felt Sasuke's anger wafting off of him, but he also noticed that it didn't keep the fool from following in his wake. Kabuto stepped into one of the smaller labs that Lord Orochimaru allowed him to keep and he moved over to where his computer waited for him. A few simple keystrokes was all it took for him to bring up a schematic of the area surrounding the lair. A quick glance at the screen confirmed that what he was looking for wasn't there. Another series of keystrokes, and the view was pulled out until the screen was filled with a larger area than before.

Kabuto leaned in closer to scan the display and a smirk graced his lips at the small blinking dot of light at the far edge of the depicted area. He quickly entered the appropriate commands until the screen was filled with all the details he needed about just where the target was located. As he waited for the printouts that would allow him to head straight to Kakashi Hatake's current location, he couldn't help but notice how Sasuke was looking at the display with narrowed eyes.

"When did you manage to slip a tracking beacon on him without having him, or the Akatsuki, find it?"

Kabuto raised his eyebrow at the astute question. He hardly expected the self-absorbed Uchiha to even start to understand what he'd done. "Most searches for such technology tend to be concentrated on things that are above the skin. I simply made sure mine was a bit deeper."

"Meaning?"

Kabuto sighed as he picked up the printouts. "For someone who is supposedly a prodigy of the Uchiha clan, you aren't terribly bright, are you."

He watched Sasuke's eyes flash from dark onyx to the blood-red of the sharingan and knew he'd hit his mark. Kabuto chuckled darkly and handed the boy the top sheet of the printouts. "As you can surely see, the sub-dermal transmitter is nestled snuggly against Kakashi's third rib on his left side."

"What makes you so sure the Akatsuki won't find it? The radio signal alone would be enough for some of them to pick up."

Kabuto's eyebrow rose at the realization that perhaps Sasuke wasn't quite as clueless as he'd hoped the Uchiha was. Still, it irked him to think that the brat thought he wouldn't have taken that into account. He frowned and narrowed his eyes before he responded to what he felt was a barely veiled insult.

"If I was stupid enough to use a regular broadcast frequency, then yes, the Akatsuki members would undoubtedly notice it. Fortunately for us I am _not_ stupid...and have created a series of specific low-frequency transmissions that occur at seemingly random times throughout the day. Only someone knowing precisely what to look for, and _when,_ will ever notice the transmissions, and even then they would be hard-pressed to locate the actual transmitter."

Sasuke made a derisive noise. "How hard would it be if it's where you stated earlier? Even the lamest medical ninja can discern bone from electronics."

At this, Kabuto couldn't help but smile at his own brilliance. "Who said anything about the transmitter being electronic?"

Leaving the young man behind, Kabuto turned and walked out of the room. He'd need to gather a few key pieces of equipment if he was to track the Copy-ninja down, and he honestly didn't care if Sasuke Uchiha had a working knowledge of his own methods. He did pause just outside the door, however, and spoke loud enough for the brat to hear him.

"We'll meet up at the south entrance in an hour. Make sure you're ready, or I'll be leaving without you."

Although Sasuke never replied verbally, the wave of killing intent being emitted off the boy brought a smile to Kabuto's lips. Perhaps he'd enjoy this assignment after all.

* * *

Genma still couldn't believe things had gotten this screwed up. How the hell had his 'master plan' of kidnapping Kakashi – for his friend's own good, of course – turned into such an enormous ball of shit? Granted, he hadn't had much time to come up with the plan, but with people like Ibiki and Kakashi involved, it should have worked a hell of a lot better than it had!

Genma sighed and turned toward where the remaining members of his hand-picked crew were watching Danzou with undisguised hatred. He knew that they blamed the man for the death of Isougai and wanted nothing more than to kill Danzou in retaliation, but they would wait to carry out that desire as long as Genma told them to. It still irked Genma to have to depend on the bandaged Elder to find where his friend had been taken, and he couldn't help but wonder if Danzou had lied to him in a desperate bid to save his own life. He wouldn't put it past the sneaky bastard, but he had to hold out hope that the older man truly could lead him to wherever the others had been taken.

Sliding a fresh senbon in between his teeth, Genma crossed over to stand in front of the Elder. After seeing how fluidly the man could move without his cane, and knowing that cane was more of a weapon than anything else, he'd made sure it was nowhere near Danzou. Which, of course, was surely part of the reason the old geezer met him with an icy glare and a biting comment.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Shiranui. Are you sure you're ready to go now?"

The sarcasm was so thick in the bastard's voice that Genma nearly bit through his senbon in an attempt to keep from reacting to his words. He pointedly ignored the man, choosing to speak with his teammates instead.

"Kensei, you'll take tail. I have a sneaking suspicion this wasn't the only group of ROOT that was deployed, and I want the best keeping an eye out for them."

Without a word, Kensei pulled her red hair into a knot at her neck and slid her mask back into place. With that simple movement she slipped back into the role of the ANBU Ferret, and Genma knew it was all that kept her from dispatching Danzou where he stood. He sighed internally and shifted his attention to her counterpart. Yotaka had already placed his Hawk mask in place, and was waiting patiently for his instructions. Next to him, Danzou's eyes nearly danced at their strict professionalism, and it was enough to make Genma sick at the prospect that the man was likely already making plans to replace those ROOT operatives he had lost today, and his twisted vision was calculating whether Ferret and Hawk could be molded into his own soldiers. Of course, considering these two ANBU were trained by none other than Kakashi Hatake, he doubted that Danzou would _ever_ manage to get them to join ROOT.

"Hawk, take point. We'll move east until Danzou tells me otherwise. Stay sharp."

A single nod, and Hawk moved to lead the way, his muscles rippling with obvious tension, and his katana drawn and ready for whatever they may be heading into. Genma glanced over to where Danzou was watching him through narrowed eyes, and he had to fight down the urge to slap the look off the Elder's face. Instead, he placed his senbon back into his pouch and then deliberately placed his own ANBU mask into place. He turned to stare down at the slightly shorter man through the eye-slits of his Jackal mask and was pleased to see Danzou looking a bit less sure of himself.

"Move out!" His command was followed immediately...even by Danzou, who was kept in position at his side.

* * *

Kakashi stared out across a dark expanse of rock. He knew he'd seen this place before, but the question was...when? As he grappled with that thought, the scene around him shifted under his feet, nearly sending him to his knees, before transforming into a far rockier area. Even as his stomach clenched at memories he'd thought he'd conquered years earlier, the sound of Obito's last request reached his ears.

"Kakashi, keep Rin safe..."

When he looked down at his feet in shame, his line of sight focused in on the blood-stained smile of his fallen teammate. Kakashi shook his head, and tried to dislodge the vision from his sight. A moment later and the area morphed again...this time into an area of flowing sand, where the sun beat down mercilessly, and his heart sank deeper into despair when he recognized exactly where he was. It was confirmed when he turned his head to the right and saw the makeshift shelter he could still remember building in a vain attempt to keep Rin from expiring faster than she already was.

Before he could do more than acknowledge this fact, he found himself kneeling at her side and cringing at the disfiguring slashes across her face. It was impossible to tell where her tattoos ended and the injuries began...even with Obito's eyes. Her words floated up to him through her bloodstained lips and caused his heart to sink farther still.

"Kakashi, look after Sensei..."

Before the frothing bubbles from her final breath stilled, again he found the scenery shifting. He had no problem recognizing this latest vision, particularly when the silhouette of the Nine-tailed Fox filled the horizon. Kakashi tried desperately to reach that horizon in time, but just as it had played out the first time, he was too late to keep Minato-sensei from sacrificing himself for the good of the Village. But, just like before, he'd made it to the Fourth Hokage's side just in time to listen to the man's last words.

"Kakashi, watch over Naruto..."

Once more, Kakashi's heart sank, and once more the scene shifted around him. When he focused on his surroundings again, he was standing with the Third Hokage and staring at the expired milk carton on Naruto's apartment table. The Old Man's voice sounded strangely wistful now that he thought back on it.

"You will need to teach them well, Kakashi..."

But then Kakashi had found himself staring down at the Third's dead body after Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. And in that moment, Kakashi felt the weight of every promise he'd broken. He had failed Obito – Rin was dead. He had failed Rin – Minato-sensei was dead. He had failed Minato-sensei – he could no longer watch over his son. And he had failed the Third Hokage – Sasuke was in Orochimaru's hands, and he had abandoned Naruto and Sakura – he was a horrible teacher.

The Third's body melted into a swirling pool of muddy colors, and Kakashi felt his body fall into it and begin to sink under the dark fluid. He did not struggle as he was pulled under, figuring it was the least he deserved for his many failures. But before he could be claimed by Death, he heard a low murmuring at the very edge of his awareness. Kakashi tried to ignore it, but it continued and he simply couldn't help but be curious about just what it was. He struggled against the pull of the fluid, and soon found the world around him fading from view as the edges of awareness returned to him.

Kakashi woke fully to the sound of soft voices and, for the briefest moment, his mind tried to tell him he was safe back in Konoha. Of course, his genius mind didn't let that fantasy remain intact for long, especially when he recognized that one of the voices belonged to Itachi's usual Akatsuki partner, Kisame. The ex-Mist ninja was obviously disagreeing with whoever the second voice belonged to, and if the sudden increase in his volume was anything to go by, Kisame definitely wasn't happy with whatever was said to him.

Kakashi opened his right eye to see that Kisame was actually debating with Pein. On a good day, that was suicidal, and on a bad day...well...it wasn't a good thing on _any_ day. He let out a deep groan of pain and both parties stopped speaking. The strange look on their faces made Kakashi wonder about just what had the two men so worked up. And for a moment he feared they'd done something to Iruka and Ibiki, but a quick glance around the cave showed his companions were still leaning against the rock wall, each awake and watching the argument with guarded gazes. Kakashi thanked Kami for that and concentrated on the Akatsuki.

"I thought the idea was to let me rest, Leader?"

Pein shot one last glare at Kisame before crossing to where Kakashi was struggling to sit up. The young red-head slid an arm behind Kakashi's back and guided him until he was leaning against the stone wall. The leader of most feared organization in the Five Great Countries then sat beside him on the blanket-clad ground with a small sigh. It was so out of character for the man that Kakashi truly had no idea how to react beyond staring at him.

"Kakashi, our intention was not to wake you. But now that you are awake, I require you to explain something to me."

A kernel of fear laced its way through Kakashi. _Does he suspect that Itachi has helped us? Has Pein figured out my loyalties have changed?_ Kakashi calmed his racing heart. "If I can, Leader, I will."

Pein turned his black and white gaze toward him and Kakashi knew he was being judged at that very moment. But the words that passed the younger man's lips were hardly what Kakashi had expected to hear.

"How is it possible that you are in worse shape after resting?"

After a moment of confusion, Kakashi scrambled to find just the right words to keep his plan in place. "That would be because the chunin replaced the seal he had removed earlier."

Kisame stormed over to where the two Konoha shinobi were watching quietly from their spot on the floor and pulled Iruka up by his throat. The much smaller man let out a pained gasp as he was slammed hard against the wall before Kisame directed his comments to Pein. "I _told_ you these scum had something to do with it!"

Pein's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kakashi was quick to try and defuse the situation. "You misunderstood my words, Kisame. The chunin only did what I _told_ him to do."

A look of utter confusion crossed the ex-Mist shinobi's face and he dragged Iruka closer to where Kakashi and Pein were sitting. "Why the hell would you do that? Are you insane?"

Kakashi grinned at the towering man and chuckled lightly. "Well, this isn't the first time I've been accused of that, but I figured we would have a better shot of not being found if the ANBU tracking seal was blocked again."

Kisame's mouth gaped open in obvious disbelief, while Pein reentered the conversation. "So you deduced that the removal of that seal corresponded to the arrival of the ANBU?"

"Once I had time to think about it, it was the only logical conclusion."

"But that doesn't explain why _this one_ was willing to do it!" Kisame shook Iruka's body back and forth to emphasize his point, the chains dangling from the chunin's ankles scraping across the floor.

Kakashi pushed down his desire to rescue Iruka and focused on remaining calm. He raised his eyebrows just enough to portray how stupid he felt Kisame was, and spoke in as condescending a tone as he could manage without causing too severe a backlash from Pein.

"If you had ever bothered to read up on any of the scrolls we've been stockpiling over the past year, you would know _exactly_ why I had selected Iruka to replace the seal."

Kisame frowned and dropped Iruka to the ground so he could perch his fists on his hips. "I've read a lot of those scrolls! What ones are you talking about?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How about the one titled _Psychological Profiles of the Key Shinobi of the Five Great Countries_?"

Kisame dropped his arms to his side. "I sort of didn't bother with that one."

Pein's voice held the edge of anger, which in turn caused Kisame to flinch slightly. "I had specifically instructed all of you to study that scroll. Why did you fail to do so?"

Kisame lowered his head in what Kakashi had learned to recognize as his warped version of shame. His words came out as a harsh whisper. "Because...I...I wasn't listed in it."

Kakashi laughed out loud at that, followed shortly by a groan of pain as his damaged body reminded him he still had a ways to go before he was in top form. Still, he couldn't believe just how idiotic the shark-toothed man could be.

Pein stood up and moved to where Iruka was still sprawled on the floor. He stared down at the sensei. "I _did_ read the scroll, Kakashi. Iruka Umino was not listed in it."

Kakashi had to resist the urge to smile as the Leader of the Akatsuki reacted exactly as he'd calculated he would. "True enough, Pein. But I'm sure you will remember that Ibiki Morino _was_ listed."

Pein turned toward Kakashi with a look of concentration on his face. "Ibiki Morino. Ah, yes. I recall the entry now. The jonin head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit. Most noticeably it was stated that the man was impervious to most common interrogation methods, whether a threat was made directly to him, or any companions. Even threats against family members have been known to fail."

Kakashi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, confident that the younger man would follow the logic he'd laid out without fail. He wasn't proven wrong as Pein continued speaking.

"A threat made to Ibiki Morino would be a waste of time, even if that threat was to end the chunin's life. But this chunin, who cares for others more than himself as an integral part of his career, would never allow you to harm his fellow Konoha shinobi if it was within his power to prevent it."

Kakashi opened his eye to see Kisame scratching at the back of his head. "I still don't get it."

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "I told Iruka-sensei that I'd kill Ibiki if he didn't do precisely as I directed."

Pein walked back over to face Kakashi. "Your ability to analyze those around you continues to impress me, Kakashi Hatake. But your actions will require us to wait here longer than I'd intended."

Kakashi shrugged. "It seemed like the lesser of two evils."

Pein turned and walked toward the entrance. Once he reached the opening, he paused and turned back toward Kakashi. "Rest, Kakashi. Your actions will ensure our enemy will not arrive as quickly as they might have otherwise. But we will need to move soon."

Kakashi sighed. "I figured as much. How long can you give me?"

Pein tipped his head toward his shoulder. "I will dispatch Itachi and Kisame to scout ahead and determine which lair would be best for relocation. That will give you one day at the least."

Kakashi bowed his head slightly at the young man's words. "I'll do my best to heal as fast as I can. Leader."

Pein left without another word. Meanwhile Kisame glared at Kakashi.

"Is something on your mind, Kisame?"

"I swear that sometimes you're worse than the Uchiha. Did you _have_ to let the Leader know I didn't read that damned scroll?"

Kakashi grinned. "I guess you just bring out the best in me."

Kisame growled and stormed out to catch up with Pein. Once Kakashi was sure they weren't coming back, he sagged against the wall. He glanced over to where Iruka was still lying on the floor, rubbing a hand across his throat.

"You okay, Sensei?"

Iruka's dark eyes flashed in anger even as his face flushed its telltale shade of red. "Why the hell is it that when I'm not being referred to as 'the chunin,' I'm being described as someone who will cave in anytime someone else's life is threatened?"

Kakashi held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hold on there, Iruka. I only said what I did to explain away the resealing. You _know_ I don't think that way about you."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Do I, Kakashi? I seem to recall being the target of your rude comments more often than not."

Kakashi frowned and scratched at his ear. "That's strange, Iruka-sensei. I don't seem to remember that at all."

Ibiki's gruff voice interrupted them. "You have a fool's luck, Kakashi Hatake."

Both he and Iruka shifted their gazes toward the chained jonin. "And just what would make you say that?"

"If either of those idiots had bothered to examine the newest seal, they would have known Iruka had nothing to do with it."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, well...lucky for us all they seemed too preoccupied with my poor health to notice anything else."

An awkward silence followed Kakashi's remark. Eventually Iruka broke it. "So, Kakashi...how long before we can get out of here?"

Ibiki chuckled and answered before Kakashi even had a chance to. "We need to give the kid a chance to recover a bit more, Sensei."

Kakashi frowned. "We also need to wait for Itachi to get far enough. And just to be clear, I'm _not_ a kid, Old Man."

Iruka started chuckling, and it became obvious he was trying hard not to laugh outright. Kakashi glared at him. "What's so funny, Iruka?"

The chunin had to struggle to get the words out of his mouth. "You...you sound just like Naruto!"

"I do not!"

Ibiki grunted. "Yup. _Just_ like him."

Kakashi tried to argue the point but realized his companions were right. He hung his head in defeat even as his mind wandered to the blond knucklehead who was such an integral part of Konoha.

* * *

"Hey, Pervy-sage! Come on, we need to go faster! Stop staring at that lady's chest already!"

Jiraiya cringed as the blond terror screamed at him across the expanse of the local market. The object of his current research also heard the brat, unfortunately, and a moment later Jiraiya felt the sting of her fingers as she slapped his face.

"I'm not that kind of lady, Old Man!"

Jiraiya let out a long sigh and realized his hope of spending a few days at this location to do some more research was gone. Especially after the father of his current muse stormed out of the stall with a small club in his hand. Jiraiya swiftly formed the needed hand-sign and disappeared a moment before the angered father would have managed to reach him.

He reappeared directly behind the loud-mouthed genin and gripped him by the back of his collar. He had managed to drag the boy halfway out of the small village before Naruto even recognized he was being moved at all. Jiraiya mentally added the need to improve the boy's awareness to the ever-growing list of lessons he'd have to teach Naruto.

After several minutes of being dragged backward, the boy finally managed to twist free and, once he did, he tried to kick Jiraiya in the shin. The move was easily dodged and a firm hand on top of the boy's head was all it took to keep the kid from trying anything more. He glared down at the boy who reminded him far too much of Minato and, not for the first time, Jiraiya felt the weight of his years on his shoulders.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting me when I'm working?"

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and glared back at him. "Maybe if you actually _were_ working I'd remember that, Pervy-sage."

Jiraiya frowned and let his fingers clench into Naruto's yellow mop of hair before releasing the boy and turning around. "That's not my name, Brat. Now tell me where you think we need to get to so fast that I couldn't do my research on the way, hmm?"

Naruto ran to his side and grinned up at Jiraiya, one hand rubbing his head where his hair had been gripped. "You promised to teach me another lesson this lunch. And it's already almost one o'clock!"

Jiraiya groaned. Why the heck did he have to be saddled with the hyperactive ones? Granted Minato wasn't quite as bad as this brat, but still...that kid was always trying to squeeze in as much training as he could between sunrise and sunset. Jiraiya's gaze softened a bit when he looked back down at the son of his student. He was about to cave in to the boy's request when he spied a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He knew that the only reason he'd seen that was because whoever was there wanted him to see it.

"Stay close to me, Kid."

Naruto must have felt the change in his demeanor, because, for once, he followed him without question. Jiraiya moved swiftly toward a cluster of trees and waited for the ANBU to approach them. They didn't have to wait for long.

The ANBU appeared in front of him and held out a small scroll. Jiraiya noted it held Tsunade's personal seal and his heart raced at what could have possibly happened to require her to send ANBU out to find him. He took the scroll and expected the ANBU to disappear again, but the man in the dragon mask remained. Jiraiya frowned at the implications and swallowed back his fear as he slid one chakra-infused finger under the seal. It gave way easily and he slowly unrolled the scroll to reveal Tsunade's distinctive writing. With each character read, Jiraiya felt his anger grow.

"What's it say, Pervy-sage? Who's it from?" Naruto's natural curiosity brought him back to what mattered.

He shifted his gaze over to the ANBU and let loose a large sigh before turning back to the boy. "We need to change our plans, Naruto."

"But you were gonna _train_ me today! That's not fair!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at how single-minded the boy could be. "Naruto, these are orders straight from the Hokage. Do you think I'd skip training you for anything less?"

Naruto frowned at him. "You mean like the time you ditched me for a dip in the co-ed bath? Or the time you forgot to give me a key to our room when you ran off to do your 'research' at the last town? Or how about..."

Jiraiya firmly placed a hand over Naruto's mouth while he felt his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment over the kid's words. "That's enough, Naruto. Let's not dwell on the past, okay?"

The ANBU in front of him was probably smirking at the exchange, but his white and red mask showed nothing. Still, Jiraiya knew that this exchange would make its way into Konoha's gossip network the moment they managed to make it home again.

Jiraiya released his student. "Right! Now let's get going!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck Granny Tsunade said that means I get gypped out of training...again. Does it have to do with Kakashi-sensei? And don't make up a story either...just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Jiraiya blinked back his surprise at Naruto's reaction. Sometimes, when he least expected it, the kid could be incredibly astute. He squatted down in front of Naruto and placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "You sure you want to know?"

He watched Naruto's gaze shift from him to the ANBU who was still standing just behind him, and then back again. "I can take it...it's about Kakashi-sensei, right? He's dead...isn't he?"

Jiraiya placed a sad smile on his face at how Naruto's mind went to such a prospect. "No, Naruto, but he isn't safe right now either."

"So Granny Tsunade wants us to help bring him home?" There was a spark of hope in the kid's eyes that brought a smile to his lips.

"Not exactly. She wants us back in the Village so we can figure out what to do next."

"But I thought she sent us away so we wouldn't draw the Akatsuki bastards to Konoha. What's changed?"

Damn...maybe this kid had picked up more from Kakashi than he'd thought. After all, he hadn't exactly told Naruto the real reason they were traveling around again. He stood up and placed his hand on his hip. "I'd rather not talk about that here, Naruto. So let's get moving and I'll fill you in along the way."

Naruto looked like he was thinking about arguing, but instead the boy turned his attention to the ANBU. "So then why the heck is this guy waiting around? We already know how to get home."

Jiraiya had to admit he was wondering the same thing. So he turned toward the ANBU and waited. The ANBU Dragon tipped his head slightly toward his left shoulder. "No, you don't."

A knot formed in Jiraiya's stomach at those three simple words. Meanwhile Naruto was busy arguing the fact with the ANBU. Of course, the kid wouldn't understand what Dragon's cryptic words had actually meant...he'd never been involved in a relocation before. Jiraiya sighed and interrupted Naruto's rambling words.

"Naruto, just shut up and follow our guide. It'll make more sense once we're there."

"But..."

Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "What part of 'shut up' didn't you get? If you want to train more, we need to get back to Konoha. And the only way we can do _that_ is for us to follow Dragon. Got it?"

Naruto's lips formed a frustrated pout and his arms crossed stubbornly in front of him. "You're making no sense, Pervy-sage."

Jiraiya felt his anger rising, but before he exploded at the kid, Dragon appeared behind Naruto and pressed at the juncture of the kid's neck and shoulder. The pout on Naruto's mouth slipped away as he lost consciousness and fell into the ANBU's grip. Dragon lifted the boy into his arms and stood back up to meet Jiraiya's narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't necessary."

Dragon shrugged. "Perhaps not. But it will make our journey infinitely easier."

With that, the ANBU turned and headed off in the opposite direction that Jiraiya would have expected for returning home. He furrowed his brow and quickly caught up with the man. "Tsunade didn't go into specifics in her note. How bad is it?"

Dragon continued to look forward, but Jiraiya couldn't miss the fact the man's shoulders tensed at the question. For a moment he thought the ANBU wouldn't answer, but a moment later the man's quiet words caused Jiraiya's blood to run cold.

"Kakashi was returned to Konoha after being severely tortured by Orochimaru. He and Iruka-sensei were then taken from within Konoha's walls before judgment could be passed. ROOT has been officially disbanded after proof of treason surfaced concerning that organization and Lord Danzou. The Elder broke out of ANBU detainment and is listed as a missing-nin. It is believed that ANBU Ferret, Wolverine, Hawk, Jackal and Puma have made chase. The Village has been evacuated and relocated, and the only bright side of any of this has been that the Akatsuki's focus seems to be on finding the Copy-ninja instead of attacking Konoha."

Jiraiya let loose a large sigh. On one hand he was glad to hear Dragon referring to Kakashi as something other than the enemy – which hopefully meant the kid was back on Konoha's side again, but on the other hand, having Danzou involved was never a good thing. And, of course, as long as Orochimaru was in the mix, there was always the chance that snake-bastard would make things even harder.

Jiraiya shook his head and chuckled. "I don't think even I could have come up with that twisted of a plot."

Dragon grunted in reply and the two of them increased their speed without either one needing to suggest it.

* * *

Ibiki watched with interest as Iruka Umino unlocked the chains circling their ankles. The chunin's hands were steady while completing the task, and he found himself impressed that such a normally emotional man could be so calm in the midst of their current situation. He was starting to understand just why the Third Hokage had seen fit to devote so much of his time to the former prankster.

Ibiki shifted his gaze over to where Kakashi was leaning against the wall. He had known Kakashi for nearly all of his life, and because of this he could read the man better than even the current Hokage could. At the moment what he saw concerned him. It was obvious to him that Kakashi was trying to hide just how much he still hurt, and once Ibiki felt the last shackle removed, he stood up and crossed over to the Copy-ninja's side. He waited there for over a minute before deciding he needed to speak.

"You are in no shape for this."

Kakashi's frowned and met his eyes. "That doesn't matter any more, Ibiki."

It was Ibiki's turn to frown. "How do you figure that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Time's run out. We need to be gone within the next five minutes if we expect to have even a seven percent chance of being undetected right away."

Ibiki growled. "Sometimes I hate that analytical mind of yours, Kid."

Kakashi grinned at him. "Yeah, me too."

Iruka crossed over to where they were speaking. The chunin had the three sets of shackles thrown over one shoulder, his untied hair falling across his back, and a hand perched on one hip. "I'm ready when you two are."

Iruka had such an intense look on his face that Ibiki almost laughed. Instead, he rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen up a bit before what he knew would be a grueling trip. A twinge in his right shoulder reminded him that he still was a long way from fully healed, but as Kakashi had already pointed out, it didn't really matter any more. The three of them had already decided this escape attempt was the only logical choice, and now they needed to put the plan into action.

He turned his back to Kakashi and squatted down low enough for the man to climb on. Meanwhile, Iruka was already stretching in an attempt to be ready for the long run ahead of them. It was agreed that once they found their way out, they'd concentrate only on putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the hideout. They'd figure out where exactly they were down the road, and readjust their path as needed at that point.

He felt Kakashi's grip tighten around his neck when he took that first step beyond the door. He knew that it was likely the only sign the younger jonin would ever give to show just how uncertain he was of this plan.

Ibiki was about to turn toward the right, figuring the way all of the Akatsuki had come from when checking up on them had to be the way out, when Iruka's hand on his elbow stopped him. Ibiki turned a hard glare in the chunin's direction. This wasn't the time or place for the sensei to be having second doubts.

"Ibiki, I think we need to go the other way."

The man's whispered words caused him to redirect his attention to where Iruka was now pointing. On the cave wall directly opposite the opening they had just come from, just a hand's distance from the ground, was a mark that no one in Konoha's ANBU would ever mistake for anything other than a directional marker pointing the way to fresh air. For half a second he wondered at just where such a marking could have come from, when he heard one name whispered in his ear by the jonin on his back.

"Itachi."

Ibiki nodded once to show he'd heard the name and then he turned in the direction that the mark indicated. He pushed down his mind's attempt to point out how ridiculous it was to pin the lives of himself and his companions on the hope that the Uchiha truly was trying to help them, and he picked up speed as they wound their way through the dark and damp tunnels. After what felt like far too long in his opinion, the trio came to a narrow opening that, indeed, led to the outside. Unfortunately for him, that opening didn't exactly look to be of a size that would allow him, or even Iruka for that matter, to squeeze through.

"Great! Now we need to turn back!" Ibiki's angry whisper was met by a quiet chuckle at his elbow.

"I guess Itachi listened to Sasuke more than I thought." Iruka smiled up at him before walking over to where the opening taunted them.

Kakashi's tired voice explained what the chunin meant, even as Iruka made a series of hand-signs and placed his palms against the rock wall surrounding the opening. "I can't say I heard the tale directly from Sasuke, but Team Seven was forever telling stories of the many jutsu their favorite Academy Sensei would use to keep them in line. My favorite was when he used an earth-based jutsu to turn the entire Academy Training Yard into ankle deep mud to keep the brats from escaping before they'd cleaned up from weapons practice."

Iruka was using a nearly undetectable amount of chakra to cause the opening to widen more than enough for even Ibiki to pass through. The chunin turned his head back toward them with a cheeky grin on his face. "They're not 'brats,' Kakashi. And I'll have you know that particular class never tried to cut out of clean up duty early again."

Once the opening was finished, the three wasted no time passing through it and out into the lush forest surrounding them. Taking a moment to verify they weren't being followed yet, Ibiki gave Iruka the all-clear signal, and the two of them sped off into the shelter of the trees' branches. They continued on into the day and pushed themselves to the very limit of what any sane shinobi would consider safe before finally stopping for a break. Kakashi's labored breathing was matched by Iruka's gasps for air, but Ibiki had to admit, so far their plan seemed to be working. Perhaps Kakashi's prediction of only a seven percent chance of success had been wrong after all.

Of course, the moment that thought slid through his brain, he should have known he'd been tempting fate. A slight rustle of the branches surrounding them was all the warning they had received before a group of gray-clad shinobi surrounded them. Ibiki instinctively went to grab for one of his kunai when he remembered the Akatsuki scum had removed every last one of his weapons from his person.

Iruka moved a step closer to him and passed him one of the shackles. It wasn't the best weapon in the world, but at the moment it at least gave them a fighting chance against the dozen or so shinobi who were all sporting the distinctive music note symbol of the Sound Village. He let Kakashi slide off his back and lay claim to his own set of cuff and chains just as the enemy made their first move.

The sound of metal kunai meeting the steel of the chains filled the air, and soon he found himself so wrapped up in the intricacies of the battle that he hardly noticed the two newest additions to the enemy forces. That is, until he found himself and his two charges cornered and standing face to face with Kabuto and Sasuke.

Kabuto smirked at them. "It's time for you to come back with us, Kakashi. Lord Orochimaru is anxious to finish what he had started."

Ibiki could feel the anger and fear rolling off Kakashi's body, and he knew that, whatever else happened here, he couldn't allow these bastards to bring the Copy-ninja back to that snake-bastard. Ibiki positioned himself so that Kakashi was between him and Iruka, and he glared at the two turncoats.

"That ain't happening, Kabuto. So get out of the way before you get hurt."

Kabuto's face stretched into a feral grin. "And how do you expect to keep us from the man, Ibiki? The three of you are no match for us. You are weaponless and injured, your Academy Sensei is just this side of chakra-depletion, and the famed Copy-ninja is barely managing to stay standing. Surrender now before you embarrass yourselves further by tripping over your own feet."

Ibiki growled low in his throat and shifted the chains in his hand to allow him the maximum damage at the farthest distance. "We'd rather die fighting."

This time it was Sasuke who answered. The dark-eyed boy drew his sword out of its sheath and sent a band of blue-white electricity along its blade while speaking. "So be it."

The air was filled with a sound that was a mockery of the thousand birds Kakashi would draw from the original form of this jutsu, and in a flash of light, Ibiki braced himself for the attack. He prayed to Kami that he'd somehow manage to find a way out of this mess, but as the blue-tinged blade raced toward him, he feared this might just be his final battle.


	21. Reunions

Chapter 21

Reunions

Kakashi watched the lightning-wrapped blade slice through the air with a warped sense of pride. He had known that Sasuke would find a way to make the Chidori his own, and this manipulation of the basic principles behind the jutsu made it clear that he had been correct. Of course, what he hadn't counted on was the fact that the boy would grow to use those skills against Konoha. If he had known that back when he'd trained Sasuke, perhaps he'd have thought twice about sharing that particular jutsu.

But then again, how could he fault the boy for turning against the Village when that had been what he'd done as well? Never mind that he'd been duped into it. That didn't matter in the least. But to see Sasuke ruthlessly trying to end the lives of people that Kakashi counted as friends was simply too much to forgive. And so Kakashi gathered together the last of his strength and used the fact that Sasuke's attention was focused on cutting down Ibiki to his advantage. He used the natural talent for aiming that he'd had since he was three years old and managed to wrap one end of the cuff and chain in his hand around the ankle of the distracted Uchiha. The moment he felt it make sufficient contact he tugged with all his might and prayed to Kami that it would be enough to knock the boy off balance and keep the deadly blade from making contact with Ibiki.

What Kakashi neglected to remember was the fact that Sasuke wasn't his only opponent. So, while he had been doing his best to target his one-time student, it had opened him up to an attack from Orochimaru's favorite lackey. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto release what looked to be senbon in his direction, but without a drop of chakra to aid him, and with the knowledge that dodging the attack would mean aborting his own need to stop Sasuke, Kakashi accepted the fact that he was about to be taken out of the fight all too soon. He could only hope that when and if he ever woke up, that by some miracle he wouldn't be back in the hands of Orochimaru. Because he knew that if he was, that this time he'd never make it out again.

The look of shock on Sasuke's face as his foot was pulled out from under him was almost worth the sharp stinging he felt as at least four senbon sank into the flesh of his neck. They were obviously covered with one of the stronger sedatives in Kabuto's supply, because a moment after he'd registered their hits, he was on his knees and feeling the last of his awareness slip away. The strong metallic taste in his mouth let his mind identify the drug a second before he'd toppled the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

Iruka watched in shock as Sasuke's attempt to slice through Ibiki was thwarted by Kakashi. He couldn't believe that the Copy-ninja could still find ways to be useful in this battle even with absolutely no access to his chakra and sporting the plethora of injuries he knew would cripple most normal shinobi. But when he saw Kakashi fall under Kabuto's senbon, it was plain to Iruka that it would be up to him to keep the jonin out of the enemy's hands.

Iruka took a quick moment to check his chakra levels and knew he wouldn't be able to do any more than one A-ranked jutsu, but if he just kept things simple he might yet manage to help more than hinder. He moved over to where Kakashi was laying on the ground and positioned himself to face Kabuto. He held his makeshift weapon at the ready and glared at the white-haired boy.

"I know that you're smart enough to realize that you're no match for me, Sensei. Why don't you make this easier on yourself, and just step back while I reclaim the Copy-ninja?"

Iruka gripped the chain tighter within his grip. "Why don't _you_ make it easier on _yourself_ and just get the hell out of here!"

Kabuto's mouth stretched into a farce of a grin. "Now why would I want to do that when I've only just gotten here? Besides, it isn't like you're really going to be able to stop me from going over there and taking Kakashi."

This time Iruka crouched slightly and growled out his response. "I wouldn't write me off just yet. I'm not as easy to brush past as you might think I am, Kabuto."

"I wouldn't dream of writing you off. After all, I need something to occupy my time until Sasuke is finished with his new playmate. And tormenting you will fit the bill perfectly."

Iruka frowned. No wonder Orochimaru took Kabuto in...this kid was insane! "I'm warning you...stay back!"

He watched Kabuto pull a hooked kunai out of his pouch and then take a deliberate step toward him. Iruka swallowed down the fear that was threatening to choke him, and he started swinging the manacles in a slow circle, hoping it would keep the crazed man away from him and Kakashi. But Kabuto simply moved closer and started laughing at him.

"That's it, Sensei. Put up a brave front. But it won't change the way this will end. Kakashi Hatake will be where he belongs...and you will have died for nothing!"

"If my dying keeps Kakashi where he belongs...then it will have been worth it! Because, so help me Kami, Konoha is where that man belongs!"

That wiped the smile off Kabuto's face, and the next thing Iruka knew he was in battle with the psychotic boy. He did his best to dodge the many attempts to slice him, and he was actually pleased when his own makeshift weapon managed a solid hit to Kabuto's head. It hadn't been hard enough to do more than to knock the glasses off of the boy, but it was enough to give him at least a small kernel of hope that this wasn't the end for him quite yet.

Without the glasses on, Kabuto's eyes looked even more crazed than before, and Iruka knew he was in for trouble when the kunai was put away and the boy's fingers started weaving a series of hand signs. But he wasn't about to give in now, and so he wove his own signs, praying to Kami that it would be enough to buy them a bit more time.

Kabuto's hands glowed with what had to be chakra, and Iruka thought back to when Naruto had told him all about the encounter between the three Sannin, himself, and Kabuto. Which meant that he knew better than to let those hands anywhere near him, or run the risk of having a chakra scalpel injure him, if not kill him. So he finished his final hand-sign and pushed the needed amount of his own chakra through his feet and deep into the ground below where he and Kakashi were. In the blink of an eye, the section of dirt was thrust up into the air. Another moment passed and Iruka sent a second surge of chakra into his creation, and then he simply sat down next to Kakashi's prone body and waited for Kabuto to make his next move.

* * *

Ibiki took full advantage of the precious seconds that Kakashi's attack on Sasuke bought him. And it was only seconds before that blasted sword was being lunged at him once more. But this time he was ready for it, and managed to pull off a substitution jutsu just as that lightning blade would have split him in two. Instead, the sword split one of the unfortunate Sound Ninja who had stupidly thought they could sneak up on Ibiki from behind. After all, if there was an opportunity to save his own neck while reducing the number of overall attackers, he'd be crazy not to take it.

Ibiki spun on his heel and used his manacles to tangle the legs of yet another of the enemy. This time he was able to recover a katana from the fallen man, and so he when Sasuke came in for another attack he blocked it before it could end his life. After all, he'd figured the Snake-bastard, Orochimaru, would have needed to make sure the rest of his henchmen carried weapons that would survive a spar with the Uchiha. Thankfully, he'd been right.

But the young Uchiha wasn't so easily dissuaded from his task, and soon Ibiki found himself seriously wishing he were ten years younger. Maybe then he'd be able to match the kid strike for strike instead of being kept on the defensive. The throbbing pain in his shoulder from his previous injury wasn't helping either, and he wasn't so stupid as to think he'd be able to keep this up for much longer. Based on the self-satisfied smirk that was gracing Sasuke's lips, it was obvious that his opponent had figured this out as well.

Perhaps he could manage to use that smugness to his advantage. After all, being underestimated by an enemy could always be twisted to a shinobi's favor if it was noticed soon enough. And so Ibiki started deliberately blocking attacks a bit sloppier. Then he made sure to start breathing heavier and grimacing as he pushed back against the boy's hits. And soon he was allowing the Uchiha to back him into a corner. The boy's smirk became a mocking grin when he'd thought Ibiki was now helpless against him.

It wasn't long before Ibiki saw that Sasuke's attacks were becoming less focused, as though he had decided that he no longer needed to devote his full concentration to the fight. Ibiki waited to make his move until another deflected blow was starting to be set up for a new strike. When the arc of the sword was just about to change directions at the apex of Sasuke's swing, Ibiki lunged at the boy, aiming his pilfered katana to slice across the boy's exposed chest.

The look in those dark eyes as they shifted from obsidian to the blood red of the sharingan showed that he had been expecting such a move from Ibiki. And before he knew what was happening, he felt the hilt of Sasuke's sword make contact with the base of his skull. As he fell to the ground at his enemy's feet Ibiki thoughts centered on one thing...he should have expected such a move from someone who had been trained by Kakashi to look underneath the underneath.

* * *

Kabuto laughed at the rudimentary column of dirt that the sensei constructed. Did this man really think that something this basic would be any match for him? It was a complete and total waste of chakra and it would be child's play to remove it, and the foolish chunin, once and for all.

He bent to the ground and picked up his glasses, taking his time to wipe the dirt off the lenses before placing them back on. The spire of dirt stood just a little off ten feet high, and was wider on the top than on the bottom. The construction looked shoddy with the way the roots and stones of the surrounding area where sticking out all over the thing. If he had created such a poorly made spire Lord Orochimaru would have punished him for such obvious ineptness.

Kabuto smiled to himself. If this was the level of jutsu being taught to the youngsters of Konoha, it was no wonder that Orochimaru felt the Village was so worthless. He would take great pleasure in exploiting the numerous weaknesses of the sensei's creation before using a similar jutsu to destroy the man.

That thought firmly in place, and realizing Kakashi wouldn't be waking for at least half a day based on the level and quantity of sedative he'd placed on those senbon, Kabuto moved toward the base of the earthen spire and tipped his head to look up at where his targets were waiting.

"Is this the best you can do, Sensei? It's a good thing Kakashi is unconscious or he'd likely laugh himself to death over such a sad attempt at a jutsu."

There was no answer to his teasing, and Kabuto smiled at the thought that the man actually needed to concentrate so hard just to keep such an inferior column standing. He stepped a bit closer and started to infuse chakra into his leg. He calculated that one good kick at the thinnest part of the spire should have the desired effect of causing the much heavier top to tumble to the ground.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Iruka-sensei."

Again he was ignored. Not willing to waste any more time, Kabuto spun his body into a roundhouse kick that should have decimated the spire. But that didn't happen at all. Instead, just as his leg should have made contact with the dirt, the very roots he had been making fun of earlier surged out of the pillar and entwined around his ankle before pulling to the side and releasing him to sail off to the side. He quickly twisted in the air to be able to land right side up, and his eyes narrowed at what he had mistaken for a poorly made column.

He imagined that if he had sharingan eyes like the Uchiha, he'd likely see the chunin's chakra infused with the entire creation. Kabuto had to admit that he'd never thought this man could be so creative. Perhaps he needed to rethink his approach.

This time Kabuto decided to see how the chunin would handle attacks from multiple directions. He created two clones and the three of them circled the column of dirt and attacked from three different positions. But whatever Iruka had done in the creation of the spire seemed to allow his awareness to stretch throughout the very dirt it was formed from. One of the clones was dispatched when more of the roots wrapped around its feet and neck and, quite literally, pulled the clone apart. The second one fell victim to a series of sharp stones projections that skewered it before it had made it halfway up the side. Meanwhile, Kabuto had decided to simply body-shimmer up to the top of the platform where Iruka and Kakashi were, and he was met a wall of dirt shooting up from right next to the chunin.

Kabuto barely avoided being caught within that defensive strike, and he ended up executing a back-flip that sent him down to the ground once more. He scowled as he pushed himself back up from his crouched position, and tried to calculate what he should try next. The sound of arcing electricity to the side caught his attention. Sasuke stood next to him with a smug grin gracing his lips and his sword leveled at the column of dirt.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Kabuto growled at the audacity of the boy. But he had to admit that the lightning-based attack Sasuke was about to use should be exactly what was needed to counter the earth-based defense. Still, when the Uchiha's first attempt was thwarted by a series of roots and stones thrashing out at the boy, he couldn't keep the smirk off his lips. It served the brat right for thinking that he'd do any better than Kabuto did.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? I thought you were going to show me how it was done?"

The only response from the Uchiha was a deep growl. Kabuto noted that the boy's sharingan was now activated, and the sword replaced to its sheath. A moment later, and the boy's right hand held the telltale ball of chakra that was the Chidori. The attack was quick and effective. Sasuke's sharingan allowed him to avoid every defensive attack the chunin had managed to throw at him, and in a matter of seconds, the column of dirt was toppling to the ground.

When the dust cleared, there were clods of dirt, stone, and roots all around them, and Iruka was crouched on the ground with Kakashi at his feet. The chunin took a shaky step until he was in front of the unconscious body and he held a long shard of stone in one hand. He glared at where Kabuto and Sasuke were standing.

Kabuto grinned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I never expected someone like you to have such a jutsu in your arsenal, Sensei. Still, the end result will be the same. Hand the Copy-ninja over now."

He watched the muscles along Iruka's jaw clench and he knew the man wasn't quite done fighting back even before the words came out of the chunin's mouth.

"I told you before that I'm not letting you _touch_ Kakashi!"

Before Kabuto could respond, Sasuke had his sword drawn, electricity covering the blade, and was headed straight toward the dark-haired man. He almost laughed at the look of shock on Iruka's face, and he was more than willing to let the sensei's former student end this standoff once and for all.

* * *

Sasuke was done waiting for Kabuto to try and convince the headstrong man standing between them and their goal to stand down. He knew that once Iruka-sensei set his mind on something, there was no way to change it. So he took over the problem himself and charged forward before any more time could be wasted, and they could finally return to Orochimaru and continue his training.

The look on Iruka-sensei's face showed him that he'd won even before the strike from his sword hit. Although he could easily kill the man if he had wanted to, there was no purpose in such an act. Their one and only goal was to reacquire Kakashi Hatake, and because of that, he calculated his blow to disable, rather than kill, much as he had done with Ibiki earlier. After all, they all knew he could dispatch them easily enough, and this way they would spread the word of his skill so that others might think twice before coming after him ever again.

Sasuke braced himself for the contact of his blade into Iruka's body, but instead of experiencing the feel of skin and bone parting before him, he felt a solid force against his arm that effectively ended his attack. The shock of it all was quickly pushed away, and he lifted his eyes to see just who had managed to block his attack. His eyes went wide as sharingan eyes met their match.

Sasuke leaped backward until he was standing beside Kabuto once more. His mind was spinning wildly as his mind tried to grasp just who had come to Iruka's rescue. The voice that followed was more than enough to convince him that he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm disappointed in you Little Brother. Has Orochimaru damaged you so much that you would find satisfaction in fighting against unarmed opponents?"

He watched the man who he'd been working so hard to surpass frown at him, and in that moment he felt like he was five years old again. Sasuke tried to calm his racing heart and remind himself that this was the very moment he'd been training for. The very _reason_ he had searched out the power that Orochimaru had promised him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled out his reply. "This is not your fight, Itachi."

He watched his brother tip his head slightly toward where Kakashi was still lying on the ground. "I'm afraid that the moment you involved Kakashi-senpai you made it my fight, Little Brother."

Sasuke cringed at how the man continued to toss that phrase at him. Itachi had no right to claim kinship with him after what he'd done to their clan...their _family! _"Since when do you _care_ about anyone else? Move aside!"

Itachi shook his head. "You never have listened, have you? Your business with Kakashi is finished. You are still not strong enough to win against me, Little Brother."

Sasuke felt his rage building up inside him. But unlike encounters with his brother before, he actually admitted to himself that, this time, Itachi was correct...he was not strong enough yet. He lowered his sword and glared at the man that he was forever trying to catch up with.

He glanced over to where Kabuto was being surprisingly quiet, and found that the man seemed to be caught up in some sort of genjutsu. He should have known that the weak-willed man would be no match for Itachi's advanced sharingan skills. Still, he'd hoped the fool would have at least made an attempt to resist.

Sasuke reached over and placed his hand on Kabuto's shoulder, sending a jolt of chakra into the man to disrupt the genjutsu. A moment later and the effects of Itachi's attack became evident from the difficulty Kabuto was having at keeping his body from shaking. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder just what scenes Itachi had shown Kabuto to cause such a reaction. After all, the man had been working for Orochimaru for so long that he was likely immune to almost all the horrors that could be imagined.

Keeping his hand firmly on Kabuto's shoulder, Sasuke returned his gaze to where Itachi was still watching him. "The next time we meet, I _will_ destroy you."

He gathered his chakra around himself and Kabuto and left before Itachi could have the final word.

* * *

Itachi watched silently as a curtain of flame surrounded his little brother and Orochimaru's primary lackey. The flashy exit was more than enough proof that Sasuke was being taught by the snake, as he knew from experience that Kakashi-senpai would never have advised the boy to use such a display.

He let loose a tired sigh and turned his attention back to the scene around him. He saw Ibiki Morino's bulky body sprawled across the ground. Even from where he was standing, Itachi could see the man's chest rising and falling, and he found himself glad that Ibiki had survived his encounter with his little brother.

Itachi frowned at how quickly he was caring about these Konoha shinobi, and set his mind on the rest of the scene in an attempt to push those thoughts aside. There were several bodies of Sound ninja scattered throughout the surrounding area, and he wasn't surprised in the least that Kabuto and Sasuke had left them behind. In all the time that he'd known Lord Orochimaru, that man had never cared for the dead. And it seemed like that was another lesson that had been given to Sasuke. But the Sannin hadn't managed to remove the boy's underlying insecurities in regards to his older brother, which, as it turned out, was a good thing.

In reality, if his brother had decided to attack him instead of leaving, the boy just might have managed to defeat him. Itachi's body and mind were exhausted from dispatching Kisame before heading here, and he knew that if he hadn't taken the extra step of hiding his chakra completely, then Sasuke would have easily sensed just how near his limits he was.

Iruka's tired voice made it clear that the chunin wasn't doing well either. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect, Itachi. Thank you...again."

Uncomfortable with the man's gratitude, and still unsure just why he was here, he turned his gaze toward Iruka and saw that gratitude showing in the man's brown eyes. Those eyes widened slightly, and Itachi knew his attempts to hide his own current physical condition must have failed, even before the words from the chunin's lips reached his ears.

"What happened to you? You're _bleeding_!"

He shrugged. "That tends to happen when one fights against one of the Seven Swordsmen."

Iruka stared at him as though he were insane.

"I'm fine, Iruka. You should check on Ibiki, while I check on Kakashi." He saw the man frown, and couldn't keep a chuckle from his voice. "Now isn't the time to doubt my intentions, Iruka."

"It's not that...really!" A blush colored the man's tanned cheeks. "I...I just don't think I can manage to cross the distance to Ibiki."

It was at that moment that Itachi noticed the odd bend to the chunin's right leg. "I see. This complicates things."

He helped Iruka to settle onto the ground next to Kakashi's unmoving body, pausing to take a moment to confirm the silver-haired man was still alive, and then he took a closer look at the chunin's leg. Fortunately for Iruka the bones in the leg were not poking through the skin, but by the unnatural angle it was clear that the man wouldn't be able to walk far, let alone run. Itachi's plans to be far from this area before nightfall would need to be adjusted, and he knew the odds of their remaining free were shrinking with each wasted moment.

He turned his attention to where Ibiki was sprawled across the ground. Perhaps if he woke the giant of a man up they might be able to move a bit faster. He approached him and was pleased to see there were only minor injuries to contend with, including a good-sized lump on the back of his skull. A quick scan with his sharingan showed Ibiki's current state was not tied to a genjutsu attack. He wondered at just what his little brother had been thinking by leaving the Konoha shinobi alive. But at the moment, Itachi was glad he had, because with Ibiki in the picture, it would make their movement that much easier.

He shook the man until he woke, and it took a bit before Ibiki's eyes focused on him. Those eyes narrowed slightly, and Itachi knew the man's trust had yet to be earned. He sat back and made sure his hands stayed in view. Eventually, Ibiki pushed himself into a seated position and ran a hand across the back of his head, cringing when he'd obviously found the cause of his nap. The man's dark eyes fixed on Itachi for a handful of seconds before he spoke.

"You've looked better, kid."

Itachi smirked at the man's attempt at levity. "I could say the same thing to you. But I'm afraid Iruka may have us both beaten."

The scarred man's face betrayed nothing, but Itachi saw a glimmer of worry in his dark eyes that spoke volumes for the bond he had forged with the odd chunin. He helped Ibiki to stand, and then led the way back to where Iruka was trying, unsuccessfully, to move closer to Kakashi. Itachi stepped around the chunin and slid his arms under his senpai's body. By the time he was standing again, he was pleased to see that Ibiki had taken his lead and managed to pick up the squirming sensei in a similar fashion.

Itachi looked down at the unconscious man in his arms. A man who had somehow managed to turn his life upside down without even trying. He wasn't sure if Kakashi truly understood what he'd done, but there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that his former senpai would help him to leave his old life behind...whether he asked for that help or not.

He sighed and looked back up to see Ibiki and Iruka watching him. Shifting the weight in his arms enough to move the man off of the many cuts on his own body, Itachi addressed the shinobi.

"We need to leave this place."

Iruka frowned at him. "And go where, Itachi?"

Another sigh escaped his lips. "I'm not sure, but we cannot stay here."

"Agreed." Ibiki's deep voice gave him something to focus on. "I suggest we head north for now. We'll figure the rest out on the way."

Itachi nodded once and started out in the agreed upon direction. They would need to find somewhere to get Iruka's leg fixed up, and he had to admit to himself that a few of his own injuries could use some care as well. With luck they could get far enough away before Orochimaru's shinobi, the ANBU, or the Akatsuki managed to pick up their trail.

He looked down at Kakashi once more, and wondered just what it was about the man that could make him think he could start over after everything he'd done in his past. But there was no answer in the relaxed features of the man in his arms. He'd just need to wait until the Copy-ninja woke, and then he'd ask the man that very question. For now, he'd concentrate on running long enough to give them all a chance.


	22. A Matter of Perspective

Chapter 22

A Matter of Perspective

Iruka leaned against the windowsill of their third floor room and watched the sunlight play off of a row of wind chimes hung in a nearby tree. Their subtle music floated toward him through the open window and, for just one moment, he was reminded of his home back in Konoha. He shut down that thought as soon as it crossed his mind. Thoughts of what he used to have had no place in his life now. Especially since he knew, for a fact, that the Konoha of his childhood no longer existed. He'd been out in the hallway of the Hokage's Tower the day the decision to relocate the Village had been made, and once he had accepted the role of Advocate for Kakashi, he'd been deliberately kept in the dark about just where the new location would be. So, even if he somehow managed to survive the nightmare he was currently caught in, it would be a very long time before he'd find Konoha again...if he ever did.

He sighed, and turned away from the window. On the far side of the room sat Ibiki and Itachi, both deep in discussion as they reviewed a map. The unlikely duo was probably trying to figure out their best route from here, and as much as Iruka wanted to deny it, he was curious about what their next destination might be. He glanced over toward where Kakashi was lying on the only bed in the room, still sound asleep, and frowned. That man could be more stubborn than anyone Iruka had ever met, but even he couldn't fight off exhaustion forever. The fact that he was still asleep, nine hours later, was testament to that.

With his mask off, and his body relaxed in the grip of a deep sleep, it was astonishing to Iruka just how young the Copy-ninja actually looked. Heck, the man could pass for someone Itachi's age, or even younger. But he knew that the years weighed heavy on Kakashi when he was awake. And, considering everything the man had lived through as a shinobi of Konoha, he would have been surprised if it didn't have some effect on him.

"You should get some rest, Sensei. We'll be heading out tonight."

Iruka nearly fell off his seat at the sound of Ibiki's voice in his ear. He knew that the man was one of the best shinobi in Konoha, but someone his size shouldn't be able to move that quietly when he wasn't on a mission.

"So soon? But I thought that we were going to stay here until we all healed a bit more?"

Ibiki scowled at him. "We've already been here too long. Better to be injured and free, than to be healed but captive."

Iruka couldn't fault the man's logic, but as he moved his makeshift crutch under his arm and limped over to where an extra blanket was on the floor, he couldn't help wishing that they would stay here a bit longer. Itachi and Ibiki had managed to reset the bones in his leg over a week and a half ago, and had even started the healing process, but he knew that the two of them needed to reserve their chakra for battle if any of them were to survive this adventure, so Iruka had made them stop the process. By the time he'd crossed the room, Itachi was leaning over Kakashi with his hand on the resting man's forehead, and a frown on his lips.

"Is he okay?"

The Uchiha turned toward him, and for the briefest moment, he would have sworn that he'd seen a flicker of despair in the man's dark eyes. But it was gone before he could truly confirm it.

"He's running a high fever."

Iruka shifted his attention toward Kakashi. Sure enough, there was a fine sheen of sweat covering the man's brow, and a light blush coloring his normally pale skin. This was definitely not a good sign. He shuffled a bit closer to the bed's edge, pausing just long enough to set his crutch out of the way. He sat on the mattress and started checking the many wounds that still peppered the skin of the Copy-ninja. But none of them looked to be infected, and that fact actually worried Iruka more than if he'd found an open wound. It meant that there was possibly something deep within the man's body that was affecting him. Something that they had all missed during the countless hours that each of them had worked on Kakashi over the last two weeks.

Iruka turned to face Itachi once more. "We need to get him to a real medic-ninja. There's something we're missing, and I'm afraid that, if we can't figure it out soon, Kakashi may not make it out of this mess alive."

Ibiki's shadow fell across the silver-haired jonin's face. "Don't exaggerate, Iruka."

"Exaggerate? _Are you insane?_" Iruka pushed himself up to teeter on one foot in order to use his best teacher's glare on the towering man. "I've patched up every cut on his body enough times during this farce of an escape to know that, whatever it is that's causing Kakashi's fever, it sure as _hell_ isn't something any of us can fix! It's time that you stop pretending that you're all invincible...before its too late!"

"Sensei, am I late again? I didn't mean to be." Kakashi's voice sounded extremely tired, and his unfocused gaze made it clear that his fever was still far too high.

All of Iruka's anger drained away as he watched Itachi help the jonin to sit up. Kakashi's hair stuck to his sweat-covered brow, and with each shaky breath it became even clearer that the man really _did_ need some experienced medical help. Never in his life had Iruka wished so much that Tsunade would barge through the door to yell at Kakashi for being an insolent brat. But that wasn't going to happen, so they would need to figure out something else...and soon.

Itachi's eyes switched to the blood-red sharingan, and Iruka watched as the man turned that gaze toward the Copy-ninja. The faintest crease between the Uchiha's brow was all he needed to know that his fear was going to be confirmed.

"Ibiki, the Sensei is correct. We have no choice any longer. We must go toward Fang Country. They have a shinobi hospital that is nearly a match to Konoha's."

The Torture and Interrogation specialist looked like he was about to argue with Itachi, but at that moment Kakashi started coughing so hard that all three of them seemed to hold their breath until the episode ended. Once it did, the fresh blood staining the silver-haired man's lips seemed to put an end to any further arguments regarding their next steps.

Iruka sat back down next to Kakashi and used the edge of the bed-sheet the wipe away the offensive liquid. "I need you to tell me where it hurts the most."

"Mah, Iruka-sensei, can't you ever ask me about something else?"

He sighed at the jonin. "Can't _you_ ever just heal without any surprises?"

Kakashi smirked at him. "You answered a question with a question, Sensei. That's against the rules."

"Seriously? You don't actually think that the rules to that stupid game are still in force, do you?"

A single nod from the maddening man was his only response. He shook his head at the idiot. "Well they _aren't_! You've already destroyed my life enough, thank you very much!"

A tense silence hung in the room for more than a dozen heartbeats before a whisper passed through Kakashi's lips. "I never meant to ruin your life, Iruka. I just seem to have a talent for screwing things up."

He blinked in disbelief at the man sitting next to him. "No matter how long I spend with you, Kakashi Hatake, I don't think that I will _ever_ understand you."

Ibiki placed one hand on Iruka's shoulder, drawing his attention away from the the man beside him. "Welcome to the club, Sensei. None of us have figured that kid out yet."

A loud knock on the door caused the tension in the room to spike once more. Hands reached for weapons which had been pilfered along the way, and Ibiki positioned himself behind the door, just in case. Itachi slipped into the opposite corner, his hands moving into position for a jutsu. Iruka stood up, one hand on his crutch, while the other clenched around a long, thin-bladed knife. He moved into position in front of Kakashi, determined to protect the man from whatever was about to happen.

So, when the sound of Kakashi's chuckling was heard, all three of the shinobi turned toward him. For a moment, Iruka had thought that the high-fever may have addled the jonin's mind. But when he met the man's eyes, they no longer held the unfocused gaze from before.

"Do you truly think any of those chasing us would _knock_ before attacking us?"

As though to stress that point, the voice of the old woman who ran the boarding house called out. "I've brought fresh linens for you."

Iruka smirked as he put his pilfered knife away, while Ibiki reached for the door knob. He should have remembered that the woman came to do this at the end of each week. The gray-haired woman seemed unaffected by the towering form of the torture and interrogation specialist. In fact, she pushed by him with practiced ease, and headed straight for where Kakashi was sitting on the bed. She spared a glance at Iruka, and then went to work switching the sheets out from underneath the jonin in far less time than it would have taken him, even with the help of Itachi and Ibiki.

When she was finished, instead of picking up the soiled linen and leaving, she sat on the bed next to Kakashi and took the man's hand between her own. "You really do need to get more rest, child. You look awful. After all, if you don't have your health, then what do you have?"

Iruka frowned at how familiar the woman was being, and he had to stop himself from reacting as she pushed the jonin back onto the pillow and covered him with one of the blankets. "There, there, child. You rest awhile more. I'll stop back later with some soup for you. Would you like that?"

She didn't wait for Kakashi to answer her, instead scooping up the used linens and walking toward the door. Once there, she paused to turn a hard glare at Iruka, Itachi, and Ibiki. "I don't care what you have been up to, but that child is sick, and he needs to be cared for. If you can't manage that, I have half a mind to take him from you, and tend to him myself!"

Iruka stared at her in disbelief. Did this wizened crone honestly just threaten to take Kakashi away from them? It was almost laughable...wasn't it? But a quick glance around the room made it clear that the others weren't so quick to ignore her words.

Ibiki's hand was nearing his weapon once more, and the look on the man's face was enough to send a shiver down Iruka's spine. Meanwhile, Itachi was lifting his hands up into what was unmistakeably the start of a jutsu of some sort. Iruka frowned and took one more look at the woman standing in the doorway. Sure, her words were enough to make even him a bit on edge, but what in the world did he miss that was making the two elite act this way?

That's when he saw it. Wrapped around the old woman's ankle, barely noticeable with the way her skirt puddled at her feet, he could just make out the green scales of what was most definitely not an anklet. As if the creature knew that it had been found out, it darted out from where it had been hiding and made a dash back toward where Kakashi was fighting to free himself of the blanket which, even now, was tightening around his body.

Iruka used his makeshift crutch to pin the snake to the floor before it could get closer than a foot away from the bed. His knife was out and slicing through the creature's neck in the blink of an eye, and when he was finished, his attention went back to Kakashi. Without a shred of chakra accessible to him, the jonin wasn't able to make much headway against the living blanket, and soon it became clear that the man's ability to breathe was in jeopardy.

Iruka moved closer to the bed and was just about to use his bloodied knife on the blankets when fingers tightened around his wrist, stopping him mid-motion. Foul breath covered his face as we was twisted away from where Kakashi was still struggling for air.

"Only my master may release him!"

Iruka stared, wide-eyed, at the crazed woman. Her hair was disheveled now, and she was bleeding from her neck. But the injury did nothing to stop her from trying to push her fingernails into his wrist, causing him to drop his knife. Before the weapon had reached the floor, the woman had snatched it and was thrusting it toward his gut. Iruka braced himself for what was sure to be a painful injury, but the tip of the blade had barely passed through his shirt before it stopped. He shifted his gaze back to the woman's neck to see the tip of Ibiki's kunai exiting through the front.

A moment later and the iron grip on his wrist released, and the woman crumpled to the floor in a pool of her own blood. Confident that Ibiki and Itachi would make sure that she had breathed her last, Iruka limped back over to the bed. He sighed in relief when he saw that the jutsu that had been cast on the blanket appeared to die along with the woman. He went to work pulling the material free from the Copy-ninja. Once the man was sitting up, Iruka started another exam to make sure no further damage was done to the jonin. He stopped when Kakashi started chuckling.

"Is something funny?"

The silver-haired jonin looked over at the dead woman and sighed. "I guess I won't be getting soup after all."

* * *

Orochimaru sat in the bowels of his lair waiting for news from his two brightest students. It had been weeks since he'd sent them out on their task, and it was somewhat disappointing to him that they had failed to retrieve the target by now. Of course, that target seemed to have an unusually large amount of luck on his side. So, he would allow them a few more days before recalling them to his side.

He thought back to the last time he'd seen Kakashi Hatake, and he couldn't help but smile. The many hours of study prior to the jonin's arrival had paid off, allowing him to concentrate only on those techniques that would cause the maximum amount of pain while still gaining him valuable data. In fact, the state that he had left Kakashi in should have made it impossible for him to survive being removed from his lair. But the fool's luck held once more, and now he needed to wait before he could do the next in a series of experiments that he had planned to test the limits of that man's potential.

Just as he was about to head back to his lab, a movement along the shadowy floor caught his attention. He settled back into his seat and waited as a dark gray snake wound its way to him. Once there, it proceeded to climb up his chair until it was positioned at his fingertips. The markings on the back of this particular beast showed Orochimaru that it was one of a pair of snakes that he had gifted an older woman in one of the many tiny villages that dotted the land between Sound and Lightning.

It was rare to hear from the woman, so he was more than a bit curious as to just what news she had sent him. He ran his fingertips along the back of the snake, from the tip of its nose, all the way to its tail, before allowing it to coil around his arm and wrist. He lifted the creature up until he could look into its cold eyes and he whispered into the room.

"Share with me your secrets, my pet."

The coils around his arm tightened marginally, allowing the sleek beast to readjust itself until Orochimaru's wrist was bared to it. Only then did it open its mouth wide enough to reveal its sharp fangs just before it sank them deep into his wrist. The moment his flesh parted to those fangs, the jutsu buried deep below his skin activated, and he closed his eyes as the message from his agent was transferred into his mind. Along with the words came scenes from the perspective of the snake on his arm.

A low chuckle started from deep within him as the unmistakeable sight of the Copy-ninja flashed behind his eyes. Somehow, the man was still alive and, according to his agent, unable to run in his current state. Orochimaru's curiosity over just how Kakashi had managed to slip away from his latest captors was resolved when the next series of images showed him that he was in the company of three other shinobi. What was truly surprising to him was just who those shinobi were.

Somehow, the unlikely trio of Iruka Umino, Ibiki Morino, and Itachi Uchiha were the ones watching over the jonin now. He couldn't help but wonder about just what must have passed since he'd had the boy in his own hands. Perhaps he'd pull that answer out of Kakashi during one of several sessions that he already had planned for the jonin.

Once the messenger was finished delivering the message, he released Orochimaru's wrist and slid off his arm to coil on his lap. He gently stroked along the snake's head as he ran the new information through his mind. It was unexpected that the group was so far from where he'd expected them, but at least now he could send instructions to Kabuto and Sasuke that would point them in the right direction. Meanwhile, there was much he would need to prepare for his guests. After all, it would be rude of him to invite Kakashi without thinking of including the others traveling with him. If they should somehow survive the jonin's extraction, then Orochimaru would make sure that he had the appropriate accommodations for each and every one of them.

He reached into a bag fastened to the side of his chair and pulled out a plump white mouse by its tail. He continued to stroke along the messenger-snake's skin as he offered the reward to his faithful servant. A grin slid into place along his lips as he imagined the look of surprise that was sure to appear on all of their faces, even Kabuto and Sasuke's, as he decided to help reacquire his target personally.

* * *

Ibiki pushed their group harder than he had since this fiasco began. He was determined to get as far away from the small village as they could before the old woman's body was discovered. And even more determined to make sure that no trail was left behind for Orochimaru's lackeys to follow. Because the one thing that all four of them could agree on was the fact that the old woman worked for that man. And, as a quick examination of the body proved, there was likely a second snake that was still unaccounted for.

At least that is what Itachi believed. Which, considering the man had spent the first four years in the Akatsuki working side by side with the Sannin, was good enough for Ibiki. The Uchiha had pointed out the abrasions on both of her ankles which he believed were caused by not one, but two of the creatures. Evidently it was common practice for Orochimaru to gift his favorite servants which such a pair of serpents. That way, if a message needed to be sent, the second snake would continue to observe until the other returned.

Ibiki had to admit that, as far as messengers went, it was a rather elegant method. It provided a low-profile delivery method that would likely avoid ninety-eight percent of most surveillance methods, and by leaving the other behind, it pretty much negated the risk of missing out on other important info while the first snake was away.

Unfortunately, that also meant that the absence of one of the snakes now was not good news for their little group. Orochimaru probably knew their exact location, and their current state of health, at the very least. Worse case scenario, he would also have enough information to send his lackeys straight for them. And that was something that none of them were ready for yet. He was about to send another surge of chakra through his system to increase their speed when he felt Iruka's grip tighten ever so slightly around his neck.

" I think we may need to rest for a bit."

Ibiki let out a low growl. "This isn't meant to be a pleasurable run, Sensei. Just hold on and keep quiet."

"You are unbelievable! I wasn't asking for myself...try paying attention to your running partner."

At his words, Ibiki ventured a glance to his left, where Itachi had been positioned throughout their journey, only to find that he wasn't there. He stopped where he was and turn around completely. Lagging, nearly three hundred feet behind them, were the former Akatsuki members. Neither one looked all that well, and as much as it pained him to admit it, Iruka had been correct in his assessment of this ragtag group. They were all ready for a rest...even him, considering he hadn't been aware enough to notice that his companions had fallen so far behind.

They were at least another four days away from the nearest village, but as Itachi limped to a stop beside him, it was clear that they really didn't have much of a choice. They all needed a professional medical-ninja to look them over. Ibiki frowned as he recognized that there would be only one choice for them at this point. They'd need to head for Sutoro-finaru, and hope that the past shared by three of the four of them wouldn't keep them from obtaining the help that they so desperately needed.

Of course, worrying about it now wasn't going to help, so he decided to concentrate on the present, and led the Uchiha over to the nearest tree. Once there, Ibiki lowered Iruka to the ground before turning to help a strangely quiet Kakashi off of Itachi's back. The silver-haired jonin met his eyes and it was clear that the kid had already figured out what was going through his mind.

"If we go there, you know that there's an eighty-six percent chance that she'll kill at least two of us before you get two words out of your mouth."

Ibiki shook his head at the genius' statement. "If we _don't_ go, there's a one hundred percent chance that Iruka will lose his leg, and the rest of us will die anyhow."

Itachi joined them, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear as he sat down next to the sensei. "Is there no other solution?"

He couldn't keep a throaty chuckle from escaping his lips. "You two are supposed to be the geniuses. Can either of _you_ come up with a better idea?"

"Why do I feel like the little brother that no one wants around?" They all turned toward where Iruka was glaring at them. "Seriously, could you speak any more cryptically if you tried? And what do you mean that I might lose my leg?"

Ibiki sighed. "Calm down, Sensei. If we go to Sutoro-finaru you'll be just fine."

Kakashi leaned in to add his two-cents. "Yeah, Iruka-sensei. After all, she tends to like your type."

"My type? What the hell does _that_ mean? And who is 'she?'"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Ignore the idiot. There's a good chance that she isn't even living there anymore."

"She is."

He turned toward Itachi. "How would you know that?"

The younger man closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. "Just accept that I know."

Ibiki knew better than to think that he'd get anything more from the Uchiha. Instead, he pulled out some fruit and bread that he'd taken from the old woman's kitchen and passed it around.

"Eat up. We're heading north-east in a half an hour."

* * *

With each day that passed, Genma was finding it harder and harder to believe that Danzou had any clue at all about just where Kakashi had gone. And by the way the others were acting, it was clear that they, too, were reaching the end of their patience. He decided that the farce had gone on long enough and signaled for a stop. They had barely touched the ground when Danzou stormed over to him.

"What's the meaning of this, Shiranui? You are wasting precious time!"

Genma looked down at the slightly shorter man and growled. "You will address me with my ANBU title, or you will _not_ address me at all."

The two locked gazes for a handful of seconds before Danzou looked away. "Fine. Stop wasting time, _Jackal._"

"You will explain just how you are tracking down Kakashi Hatake."

The older man turned back toward him with waves of anger rolling off him. "And if I don't?"

Genma chuckled darkly. "Then we bring you back to Konoha and let _them_ deal with you."

Again there was silence. It stretched on for nearly seven minutes before Danzou finally spoke again. "The longer we stay still, the less accurate my method grows."

Genma refused to take his bait. "Then show us now, before too much more time slips by."

"You, Genma Shiranui, are the reason that ANBU will _never_ rise to what they could be."

Another growl slipped out as he gripped Danzou's collar and lifted him off the ground. "And _you_, old man, are why ANBU will always be there to protect the Hokage and Konoha. Now, _spill it_, or I'll finish what I started in that cave."

To stress his point, Genma lifted his kunai up until the point of it pressed against the man's neck until it just broke the skin. A low hiss from Danzou made it clear that he'd felt the cut.

"You've made your point, Jackal. I'll show you what I can."

Genma narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge whether this was just one more trick in the bastard's bag. But when it came down to it, he really had no other choice. He lowered the Elder to the ground, but made a point of keeping the kunai in hand.

"I'm waiting."

Danzou glared back at him. "You're nearly as insufferable as that Hatake brat."

He bowed his head slightly at the man's words. "Thank you for the compliment. Now show me this miraculous tracking system that you have."

Another glare was shot his way before the Elder slowly raised his left arm. "You'll need to push my sleeve back to my elbow."

With a quick hand signal, Genma directed Hawk to do as the man directed, all the while looking for subterfuge. When the sleeve was half way between the wrist and the elbow Danzou hissed at the ANBU moving the material.

"Be careful, fool! Hold the sleeve farther away from my skin. Otherwise you might knock them off!"

When the material was nearly to the man's elbow, what was revealed caused a shiver to run down Genma's spine. Covering a good portion of Danzou's skin was a small colony of insects. From the welts visible on the skin that wasn't swarmed by bugs, it was clear to him that these creatures were what Danzou was using to track down Kakashi's whereabouts.

"I take it that the female of that species is somewhere on Kakashi's body?"

"You would be correct with that assumption. Perhaps you are brighter than I gave you credit for."

Genma ignored the comment and continued watching the small beetles as they started shifting to a new section of Danzou's forearm. "Although I'd love to know just how you convinced an Aburame to provide you with one of their tracking colonies, it appears that a direction change is in order."

Hawk lowered the sleeve back into place and waited for direction. For his part, Danzou seemed a bit annoyed that Genma had been able to figure out what the insects' movement meant. But still, at least now he felt a bit more secure in the fact the the bastard actually had a viable means of finding his friend.

Within moments the entire group was back on the hunt, leaving Genma to silently pray to Kami that the female beetle hadn't been knocked loose over the past few weeks. Of course, if they _were_ led astray, he could always use it as justification to rid the world of Danzou once and for all. A sly smirk was hidden by his ANBU mask, and for once he didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. After all, he believed that Kakashi would have appreciated his attempt at making the best out of this situation.

* * *

Pein had not wanted to believe Zetsu's report when he had first heard it. In fact, he was so sure that he was mistaken that he had directed him to lead him and the remaining members of the Akatsuki to where he'd found the proof of Itachi's traitorous actions.

Now, as he stood over the lifeless body of Kisame he had to admit that it was true. Itachi Uchiha had done the unthinkable. He had severed his ties with the brotherhood as surely as he'd severed Kisame's head from his body. He frowned at what remained of the once strong man. By the level of decomposition and obvious animal scavenging it was clear to him that this betrayal must have occurred at the same time that Kakashi and the Konoha shinobi escaped. Which led him to the realization that the Uchiha's loyalties seemed to have shifted long before that time.

He knelt down and lifted the bloated hand of one of the first members that he had personally recruited. If he had needed any additional proof that this behemoth of a man was indeed gone, it came when the ring that marked his membership slid off of his finger without any resistance. He lowered his head, feeling the weight of the world settle on his shoulders. Placing Kisame's hand gently back onto the ground, he stood up and gazed toward the setting sun.

"Zetsu, dispose of our brother's body. Return his sword to our main headquarters."

"As you wish, Leader. I will find you once we have completed the tasks."

Pain gave no response, knowing that his orders would be carried out to the letter. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to imagine just where his plans had gone so terribly wrong. By now, he and the rest of the Akatsuki should have been to a point where they could easily gain control over the entirety of the Five Great Countries. After all, once he'd read the numerous accounts from various villages of both the White Fang, and his son's unique skills, it had become clear to him that nothing could stop them now that they had Kakashi within their fold. All that he had to do was to help Kakashi learn to tap into his unique chakra until he could wield it like his father once had. Then, with that weapon at their disposal, they would be unstoppable.

Of course, that had been when he'd assumed that the remaining members of the Akatsuki would be there as well. But now, with so many of the key assets gone, he'd have to rethink his plans completely.

Pain opened his eyes just as the last rays of sunlight slipped behind the horizon. It was somehow fitting that his recognition of the end of his original plans should be marked by the end of this day. Because, with the dawn of the new day, he and his brothers would begin a new chapter for the Akatsuki. One which would start with the blood of the traitorous Uchiha running dry to enable his place in the brotherhood to be handed over to someone more suited to his purpose. Then he would need to confront Kakashi to make certain that his loyalties haven't also been tainted by the traitor. Perhaps he would have him dispatch Itachi and the Konoha shinobi as a test of that loyalty.

Then, with luck, the search for replacements wouldn't take too long, and they could return to the plan that had fallen to the wayside. But one thing was crystal clear to Pain...whether willingly or not...he _would_ regain Kakashi Hatake into the service of the Akatsuki...one way or another.


End file.
